Maxwells Fluch
by ZannaBQ
Summary: Duo scheint vom Unglück verfolgt zu werden und hat sich vollkommen von allem zurückgezogen. Kann Heero ihn aus seinem selbstgewählten Exil locken? 1x2
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** Eigentlich nix neues hier, die Jungs gehören - immer noch nicht - mir, und Geld krieg ich für meine Storys - leider - auch nicht.  
**Beta:** Laren 'knuddel'  
**Pairings:** 1x2 3x4

**Kommentar:** Ok, eigentlich wollt ich mit dieser Story erst anfangen wenn ich mit ETS fertig bin, aber in dem Tempo in dem ETS sich hinschleppt kann das noch Jahre dauern (kleiner Scherz, bin ja eigentlich schon fertig 'gg'). Aber ich dachte mir, vielleicht kann ich auf diese Weise das ETS-Bunny überlisten damit es sich brav zu Ende schreiben lässt ohne zu meckern und mich zu blockieren, nur weil es nicht fertig sein will (ok, es ist spät und ich rede Blödsinn. Haltet mich auf! Wah! 'g').

Das Kapitel hier ist sehr kurz, ich weiß, aber so ist das gedacht. Außerdem ist es ja auch nur der Prolog, die nächsten Kapitel werden länger, das kann ich jetzt schon sagen. Ich hoffe die Geschichte wird euch auch gefallen, auch wenn es jetzt noch nicht soooo viel Handlung gab.

Oh, noch ein Hinweis: Endless Walz hat niemals stattgefunden, stattdessen schließt diese Story direkt an das Ende der Serie an.

* * *

**Prolog**

„Hey Duo, wenn du mich suchst, ich bin jetzt hinten bei den älteren Beständen!"

„Ist gut, Hilde!" Duo blickte sich nicht um als er Hilde antwortete sondern ging weiter zum Hauptgebäude des Schrottplatzes, wo sich auch das Büro befand. Das Geschäft lief gut, und so schön das auch war so bedeutete es leider auch mehr Papierkram. Papierkram von dem Hilde es irgendwie immer schaffte ihn Duo anzuhängen, wie er mit einem leichten Grummeln überlegte.

Seit dem Ende des Krieges vor fast einem halben Jahr arbeiteten Hilde und Duo jetzt schon zusammen auf dem alten Schrottplatz den Hilde von ihrem Großvater geerbt hatte, und wie schon gesagt, die Geschäfte liefen wirklich hervorragend. Schrott war vor allem nach dem Krieg eine Ware die überall zu finden war – und auch überall gebraucht wurde. Ohne Zweifel, das Leben meinte es gut mit Duo – zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, wie es schien.

Duo summte leise eine Melodie vor sich hin während er das Büro betrat und anfing die Papiere zu sortieren. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er einen Platz den er sein eigen nennen konnte – ok, fast sein eigen, da der Schrottplatz ihm und Hilde zu gleichen Teilen gehörte nachdem Duo ihr zu Anfang mit seinen im Krieg von OZ abgezapften finanziellen Mitteln unter die Arme gegriffen hatte. Aber das war nicht wichtig, wichtig war nur dass er endlich wieder ein Zuhause hatte. Und Freunde. Ein Zuhause und Freunde, was brauchte man schließlich mehr?

Und es waren nicht irgendwelche Freunde, nein es waren die besten die man finden konnte. Immerhin hatten Duo und die anderen Gundam Piloten zusammen einen Krieg durchgemacht, so etwas schweißte zusammen. Im Grunde betrachtete Duo die anderen mehr wie seine Familie. Das einzige was Duo etwas störte war die Tatsache, dass er die anderen nicht so häufig sah wie er es sich wünschte.

Wufei war sofort nach Ende des Krieges den Preventern beigetreten. Und für ihn schien es auch die richtige Wahl zu sein, er wirkte stets sehr zufrieden mit sich und seiner Tätigkeit wann immer Duo auch mit ihm sprach. Nur gab es natürlich gerade jetzt für die Preventer sehr viel zu tun – und so hatte Wufei nur selten Zeit für einen Besuch bei Freunden.

Quatre und Trowa waren nach dem Krieg zusammen nach L4 gegangen. Was Duo nicht wirklich erstaunt hatte – wo doch die Gefühle der beiden füreinander schon im Krieg mehr als offensichtlich gewesen waren. Quatre leitete nun WEI, und Trowa hatte die Aufgabe des Sicherheitschefs der Firma übernommen. Bei all der Hektik die die beiden zur Zeit hatten um die Firma wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen fielen Besuche auf L2 auch eher spärlich aus.

Und Heero – Heero war sofort nach Ende der Kampfhandlungen verschwunden. Auch das hatte keinen wirklich überrascht, weder Duo noch die anderen. Quatre schien zwar etwas besorgt zu sein weil Heero sich seitdem kein einziges Mal bei einem von ihnen gemeldet hatte, aber der Rest machte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen. Heero würde schon wieder auftauchen wenn dieser es für richtig hielt.

Natürlich könnte Duo selbst losfliegen und seine Freunde besuchen, aber da ging es ihm genau wie Quatre und Trowa – er und Hilde hatten soviel zu tun mit dem Schrottplatz, vor allem Anfangs um die Geschäfte ins Laufen zu bringen, dass für einen längeren Urlaub einfach keine Zeit blieb. So war der einzige ständige Kontakt den Duo hatte Hilde, mit der er zusammen lebte und arbeitete und Howard, der mit den Sweepern in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf L2 vorbeischaute.

Aber das war ok, die Geschäfte würden schließlich nicht immer so stressig laufen, und früher oder später würden sie alle genug Zeit haben um sich regelmäßiger zu treffen. Duo war zufrieden mit seinem Leben, und das war ein Gefühl dass er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte.

Duo war gerade dabei den Computer hochzufahren um mit der Buchhaltung zu beginnen, als er plötzlich einen fürchterlichen Lärm von draußen hörte. Es klang als wäre ein kleineres Flugzeug mitten in ihrem Hof abgestürzt – laut genug war der Krach und die Erschütterung die diesem folgte auf jeden Fall gewesen.

Mit einem Satz sprang Duo auf und stürzte aus dem Gebäude hinaus auf den Hof. „Hilde!" rief er und sprintete so schnell er konnte um das Bürohäuschen herum auf den Hinterhof – und blieb dann völlig geschockt mitten im Schritt stehen.

Was noch vor wenigen Minuten ein Innenhof mit mehreren relativ ordentlichen Schrotthaufen gewesen war, war nun ein einziges Chaos. Als wäre eine Bombe explodiert. Offenbar war einer der Schrotthaufen ins Rutschen geraten und hatte dadurch auch andere Haufen zum Einsturz gebracht.

„Hilde!" schrie Duo erneut und fing an zu husten, als er den aufgewirbelten Staub in die Kehle bekam. Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Hilde war irgendwo da drin! Eigentlich hatten sie beide gemeinsam diese Schrotthaufen durchsehen wollen, um sie zu katalogisieren und nicht mehr zu verwertende Teile wegzuwerfen. Doch dann hatte Hilde Duo angefleht doch für sie den Papierkram zu erledigen, und Duo hatte wie immer nachgegeben.

Hastig begann Duo Schrottteile zur Seite zu schieben und sich vorzuarbeiten. Immer wieder rief er Hildes Namen, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Die oft scharfen und rostigen Teile rissen ihm die Hände und Arme auf, doch Duo bemerkte es nicht einmal. Alles woran er denken konnte war Hilde, die irgendwo da unter dem Schrott begraben lag und dass er sie retten musste. Hilde durfte einfach nichts geschehen sein! Es konnte nicht sein! Wenn ihr etwas passiert war, dann würde es Duos Schuld sein, und er würde es sich sein Leben lang nicht verzeihen können.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Betadank:** Laren, wie immer :-)

**Kommentar:** Ok, ihr werdet es beim lesen dieses Kapitels sicherlich merken, es werden eine Menge Leute sterben. Genauergesagt, ich werd die ärmsten rechts und links zu Duos Füßen tot umfallen lassen. :-) ABER: es wird keiner der fünf Gundam-Boys sterben! Deshalb halte ich es nicht für nötig, eine death-Warnung zu setzen. Sollte jemand es auch nicht ertragen können, daß Nebenpersonen sterben, so sei er hiermit gewarnt!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Quatre trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere und seufzte leicht. Er konnte es nicht verbergen, er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl hier. Orte wie diese riefen einfach zu schlechte Erinnerungen in ihm wach. Aber Duo brauchte seine Freunde jetzt, und das war alles was zählte.

Trowa, der neben Quatre stand, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Quatre sah kurz zu ihm auf und lächelte schwach. Dann wandte er sich ab und sah wieder hinüber zu Duo, der ein Stück weiter weg mit gesenktem Kopf an Hildes Grab stand.

Als Duo sie beide vor einer Woche angerufen und von Hildes schrecklichem Unfall berichtet hatte, hatte Quatre es fast nicht glauben können. Hildes Tod schien so – sinnlos. Wie konnte das Schicksal so grausam sein und sie einen Krieg überleben lassen, nur um sie dann unter einem Haufen Schrott sterben zu lassen? Quatre seufzte erneut.

Duo hatte sehr gefasst gewirkt am Vidphone, etwas dass Quatre mehr beunruhigte als wenn Duo völlig aufgelöst gewesen wäre. Doch Duos starrer Gesichtsausdruck, die roten Augen die eher nach Schlafmangel als nach Tränen aussahen und seine tonlose Stimme hatten ihm mehr verraten wie sehr der ehemalige Deathscythe Pilot von Hildes Tod getroffen war.

Und so hatte Quatre keine Sekunde gezögert, hatte sofort alles stehen und liegen gelassen und war zusammen mit Trowa nach L2 gekommen. Er hatte gehofft dass Duo sich ihm vielleicht eher öffnen würde wenn er persönlich da wäre statt nur am Vidphone. Doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Duo hatte sie genauso gefasst begrüßt wie er über das Vidphone gewirkt hatte, und in all der Zeit hatte Quatre ihn nicht ein einziges Mal weinen gesehen.

Quatre seufzte ein drittes Mal. Er wünschte er wüsste wie er Duo helfen könnte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Und Duo schien sich auch gar nicht helfen lassen zu wollen – weder beim Arrangieren der Beerdigung noch beim Verkauf des Schrottplatzes. Das ganze war so schnell über die Bühne gegangen und der Schrottplatz so billig verkauft worden, dass es Quatre klar war, dass Duo vor all den Erinnerungen fliehen wollte. Gleich nach der Beerdigung würde Duo seine letzten Habseligkeiten zusammensuchen und den Schrottplatz seinen neuen Besitzern überlassen.

Erneut sah Quatre hinüber zu Duo. Die Beerdigung hatte heute Morgen stattgefunden, und es war eine sehr schlichte Zeremonie gewesen. Außer Duo, Quatre und Trowa waren nur ein paar wenige Nachbarn der beiden da gewesen. Offenbar hatte auch Hilde keine weitere Familie mehr gehabt, niemand der ihr hinterher trauerte. Niemand außer Duo.

Entschlossen setzte Quatre sich in Bewegung und ging zu Duo hinüber. „Duo?" fragte er leise, als er neben seinem Freund angekommen war.

Duo blickte auf und sah ihn aus diesen leblosen Augen an, die Quatre in den letzten Tagen fast zu hassen gelernt hatte.

„Komm," sagte Quatre und legte einen Arm um Duos Schulter. „Lass uns gehen."

Duo ließ sich widerstandslos von Quatre vom Grab wegführen. Den gesamten Weg vom Friedhof zurück zum Schrotthandel schwieg Duo und starrte nur aus dem Fenster von Quatres Limousine. Und auch während er seine wenigen Sachen, die er noch besaß zusammenpackte sprach Duo kein Wort.

Quatre beobachtete ihn dabei eine Weile stumm, dann fragte er, „Weißt du schon was du jetzt machen willst?"

Duo hob den Kopf und blickte Quatre an, und zum ersten Mal seit Hildes Tod sah Quatre wieder ein wenig Emotion in ihnen. Duo warf ihm einen fast hilflosen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du könntest mit mir und Trowa nach L4 kommen," schlug Quatre vor. „Du weißt wir hätten dich gern bei uns, und du könntest dort in Ruhe überlegen was du tun willst."

„Danke," sagte Duo leise und senkte seinen Kopf wieder, um die letzten Klamotten einzupacken. „Aber Howard kommt morgen mit den Sweepern vorbei. Ich hab ihm versprochen mitzukommen. Er war sehr traurig weil er es nicht rechtzeitig zur Beerdigung schaffen konnte. Er hat Hilde sehr gern gehabt."

„Wir alle haben Hilde gern gehabt," antwortete Quatre leise. „Auch wenn wir sie nicht so gut gekannt haben wie du. Du musst sie schrecklich vermissen."

Duo antwortete nicht darauf, aber Quatre konnte sehen wie er seine Fäuste ballte und seine Fingernägel fest in die Handballen presste.

„Duo?" fragte Quatre besorgt.

Duo blickte nicht auf, und Quatre dachte schon er hätte ihn nicht gehört oder wollte ihm vielleicht nicht antworten, doch dann öffnete Duo doch den Mund. „Es ist meine Schuld," flüsterte er.

„Was?" fragte Quatre.

„Es ist meine Schuld dass Hilde tot ist," wiederholte Duo etwas lauter.

„Das ist doch Unsinn Duo," erwiderte Quatre. „Es war ein Unfall. Es war nicht deine Schuld."

„Doch das war es," beharrte Duo stur.

„Wieso denkst du das?" fragte Quatre.

Duo sah auf. „Du weißt warum," sagte er.

Quatre blinzelte verblüfft. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa... Duo, glaubst du etwa immer noch an diese alberne Sache mit –"

„Das ist keine alberne Sache!" unterbrach Duo ihn und etwas ähnliches wie Wut blitzte kurz in seinen Augen auf. „Das ist mein Leben!"

„Duo, ich wollte nicht andeuten..." stotterte Quatre. „... ich wollte nicht sagen dass dein Leben albern ist! Wirklich! Aber... Du musst doch zugeben dass es einfach zu phantastisch und unglaubwürdig klingt, oder?"

Duo sah ihn eine Weile an, dann seufzte er. „Schon gut. Ich verstehe warum du mir nicht glaubst."

„Duo, ich –"

„Schon gut," wiederholte Duo sich. „Belassen wir es dabei, in Ordnung?"

Zögernd nickte Quatre. Er hatte in dem Moment gewusst dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte als er seinen Mund geöffnet und das Wort ‚albern' gesagt hatte, aber da war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Und jetzt wollte Duo nicht mehr darüber reden, und es gab nichts was Quatre dagegen tun konnte. Duo konnte sehr stur sein wenn er wollte.

Und so blieb Quatre nichts weiter übrig als Duo dabei zu helfen seine wenigen Habseligkeiten hinunter zum Wagen zu tragen und ihn in das Hotel mitzunehmen in dem auch Quatre und Trowa wohnten, und mit Duo auf Howards Ankunft zu warten.

--

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate verliefen recht holprig. Quatre hörte nicht auf sich um Duo Sorgen zu machen, und Duo – nun, er plauderte zwar annähernd fröhlich mit Quatre am Vidphone, aber der Blonde wusste genau, dass es sich nur um Duos übliche, aufgesetzte Maske handelte. Und obwohl Duo sich redlich Mühe gab, so hatte Quatre noch kein einziges, echtes Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht entdecken können. Dazu war die Trauer um Hilde einfach noch zu frisch.

Quatre seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Bürosessel zurück. Wenn Duo wenigstens anfangen würde über den Verlust zu reden. Aber kaum sprach man den ehemaligen Deathscythe Piloten darauf an, wechselte dieser schnell – und gekonnt – das Thema. Oder hörte gleich ganz auf zu reden. Quatre wusste nicht was davon schlimmer war.

Müde rieb er sich mit einer Hand den Nacken. Der heutige Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen – ständig war irgendjemand gekommen oder hatte angerufen und etwas von ihm gewollt. Wenn Trowa ihm gegen Mittag nicht ein Sandwich gebracht und ihn gezwungen hätte es zu essen, hätte Quatre nicht einmal dafür Zeit gefunden.

Seit dem Ende des Krieges hatte Quatres Arbeitspensum stetig zugenommen. Eigentlich hatte er ja gedacht dass es im Laufe der Zeit einfacher würde und die Arbeitslast etwas abnehmen würde, aber scheinbar passierte genau das Gegenteil. Und so blieb immer weniger und weniger Zeit für seine Freunde.

Und vor allem Duo. Seit Hildes Tod vor über vier Monaten hatte Quatre regelmäßig mit Duo telefoniert. Anfangs hatte er seinen Entschluss sich besonders um Duo zu kümmern auch durchhalten können und Duo jeden Tag angerufen. Doch diese Anrufe waren immer spärlicher geworden, erst jeden zweiten Tag, dann nur noch zweimal die Woche. Und wenn Quatre genau nachdachte, dann war ihr letztes Telefonat schon über eine Woche her! Das musste er schleunigst ändern!

Entschlossen wandte Quatre sich seinem Vidphone zu. Er würde sich jetzt einfach die Zeit nehmen und ein paar Minuten mit seinem besten Freund plaudern. Vor allem weil er das Gefühl hatte dass es Duo langsam wieder besser zu gehen schien. Auch wenn er noch immer um Hilde trauerte, so war er zumindest nicht mehr so völlig erstarrt. Schien sich nicht mehr so völlig in sich selbst zurückgezogen zu haben, wie er es noch auf der Beerdigung und im ersten Monat danach gewesen war.

Quatre gab Howards Nummer ein und wartete bis die Verbindung sich aufbaute. Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde schließlich am anderen Ende abgenommen und das Gesicht von George, Howards Rechter Hand, erschien auf dem Bildschirm.

„Hallo George," grüßte Quatre heiter, bevor ihm der Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Mannes auffiel. Georges sonst so fröhliches Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und einen gequälten Blick. „George, was ist passiert?" rief Quatre besorgt.

„Hallo Quatre," erwiderte George die Begrüßung müde. „Hat Duo es dir denn nicht erzählt?"

„Nein, was denn erzählt?" Quatre war jetzt mehr als besorgt.

„Howard ist tot."

„WAS?" Quatre starrte den anderen Mann fassungslos an.

George nickte nur.

„Wie... wann... was ist geschehen?" stotterte Quatre hilflos. Howard war tot! Das konnte nicht sein! Er hatte ihn doch erst Anfang letzte Woche noch gesprochen, kurz bevor er mit Duo telefoniert hatte!

„Ein Unfall," antwortete George. „Er und Billy waren vor sechs Tagen mit einem der Shuttles unterwegs um etwas Schrott von dem wir gerüchteweise gehört hatten von einem der Saturnmonde zu bergen. Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist, aber Billy muss irgendwie die Kontrolle über das Shuttle verloren haben. Sie sind mit einem der Monde kollidiert. Sie waren sofort tot."

„Oh Allah!" hauchte Quatre. „Das ist ja furchtbar! Wie geht es Duo? Kann ich mit ihm sprechen?"

„Duo?" George runzelte die Stirn. „Ist er denn nicht bei dir?"

„Was?" Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Er war völlig zerstört nach Howards Tod," antwortete George mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Der arme Junge hat den Absturz praktisch life über Radar mitbekommen. Er war nicht zu beruhigen. Er ist uns an Ort und Stelle zusammengebrochen. Als wir ihn endlich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten, hat er sofort seine Sachen gepackt. Er hat gesagt, er wolle zu dir gehen um dort über Howards Tod hinwegzukommen. Er wollte nicht einmal bis zu den Trauerfeierlichkeiten warten. Das war vor fünf Tagen. Ist er etwa nicht bei dir angekommen?"

„Nein," Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist er nicht. Hör zu George, ihr alle habt mein und Trowas herzlichstes Beileid, aber ich kann jetzt nicht länger mit dir reden. Ich muss Schluss machen."

„In Ordnung," nickte George. „Meld dich bei uns wenn du etwas von Duo hörst, ja? Wir alle machen uns große Sorgen um ihn."

„Mach ich," antwortete Quatre und schloss die Verbindung. Eine Sekunde lang blieb er einfach nur regungslos sitzen wo er war während die Gedanken durch sein Hirn rasten. Howard war tot! Und Duo war verschwunden, nachdem er den anderen Sweepern gesagt hätte, er würde zu Quatre gehen. Wo er aber nie angekommen war. Fünf Tage hätten mehr als ausgereicht damit Duo es bis L4 schaffte. Und selbst wenn er aufgehalten worden wäre, so hätte er Quatre sicherlich kontaktiert und ihm bescheid gesagt. Aber das hatte er nicht getan. Irgendetwas war hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung, Quatre konnte es spüren.

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck sprang Quatre aus seinem Sessel und hastete durch die Verbindungstür nach nebenan, in Trowas Büro. „Trowa!" rief er.

Trowa blickte alarmiert auf, offenbar verriet ihm schon Quatres Tonfall das etwas nicht stimmte. Hastig und so kurz wie möglich berichtete Quatre ihm was er soeben erfahren hatte. Trowa keuchte auf und sein sichtbares Auge weitete sich.

„Wir müssen etwas tun!" rief Quatre und lief auf und ab. „Ich mach mir wirklich große Sorgen. Wir müssen Duo irgendwie finden! Ich bin mir sicher dass er unsere Hilfe braucht!"

Trowa nickte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte fuhr Quatre schon fort, „Aber wie? Verdammt, wir beide haben zu viel zu tun und nicht genügend Zeit um nach Duo zu suchen! Und ich wüsste nicht einmal wo ich anfangen sollte! Vielleicht könnte Wufei und die Preventers –"

„Heero," warf Trowa ruhig ein und unterbrach Quatres Redeschwall.

„Was?" Quatre blieb stehen und sah zu Trowa hinüber.

„Heero könnte nach Duo suchen," wiederholte Trowa.

„Heero?" Quatre legte den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht. Selbst wenn wir wüssten wo Heero jetzt ist, glaubst du wirklich dass er Duo finden könnte? Er kennt ihn doch gar nicht gut genug."

„Ich glaube, Heero wäre genau der richtige für den Job," erwiderte Trowa. „Die Preventer sind nicht wirklich für vermisste Personen zuständig – und es ist ja auch nicht so als müsste Duo sich bei irgendwem melden. Er kann tun und lassen was er will. Und außerdem könnte es Duo ganz und gar nicht recht sein dass die Preventer in seinen Privatangelegenheiten rumschnüffeln, falls wir Wufei und die Preventer tatsächlich dazu kriegen nach ihm zu suchen. Heero könnte das ganze sehr viel diskreter erledigen. Und Heero kennt Duo besser als du denkst. Ich weiß zwar nicht wo genau er sich aufhält, aber er hat mir eine Emailadresse für den Notfall gegeben."

Quatre starrte Trowa eine Weile stumm an. „Na worauf wartest du dann noch? Hilde ist tot, Howard ist tot, und Duo ist verschwunden! Das ist definitiv ein Notfall! Kontaktiere Heero und sag ihm, dass wir ihn brauchen!"


	3. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Hm, mir fällt grad nix ein - deshalb laber ich hier jetzt gar nicht groß rum sondern wünsch euch einfach nur viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Heero verließ das Shuttleterminal und blickte hinauf in den klaren Abendhimmel. Er war beinahe wieder da wo er vor fast sechs Monaten mit seiner Suche begonnen hatte.

Vor nicht ganz einem halben Jahr hatte Heero sich gerade in einer kleinen Stadt nicht weit von hier niedergelassen. Nach dem Krieg hatte er einfach nicht gewusst wohin. Die anderen Gundam Piloten hatten scheinbar keine Probleme gehabt sich in das Zivilleben wieder einzugliedern, doch Heero war das nicht so einfach gefallen.

Und statt sich an die anderen um Hilfe zu wenden, hatte er beschlossen es lieber selbst zu versuchen. Also hatte Heero sich aufgemacht um erst einmal die Welt und den Frieden kennen zu lernen, für die er ein ganzes Jahr seines Lebens gegeben hatte – rechnete er seine Ausbildung durch Odin und J dazu, sogar sein ganzes Leben. Und vielleicht, so hatte er gehofft, würde er dabei auch seinen eigenen Platz in diesen so neuen Zeiten finden.

Es war ihm jedoch noch nicht gelungen als ihn Trowas Email erreichte. Trotzdem hatte Heero keine Sekunde gezögert diesem Hilferuf nachzukommen. Immerhin, es ging um Duo, und das reichte für Heero aus um alles stehen und liegen zu lassen um herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Der quirlige Deathscythe Pilot hatte für Heero schon immer eine besondere Stellung unter all den Piloten eingenommen.

Trowas Bericht war erschreckend gewesen. Der Schock den die Nachricht von Hildes und Howards Tod auslöste wurde schnell durch die Sorge um Duo überdeckt. Wo befand sich der Langhaarige? Warum war er überhaupt geflohen? Was war da nur geschehen, dass Duo in sein altes Motto 'wegrennen und verstecken' zurückgefallen war? Heero würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er es herausgefunden hatte.

Nur war er in dieser Sache in all den Wochen nicht einen Schritt weitergekommen. Mit Quatres und Trowas Hilfe hatte Heero eine Spur nach der anderen verfolgt, war bis in die hintersten Winkel des Sonnensystems gekommen, hatte eine abgelegene Kolonie nach der anderen durchsucht. Vergeblich. Duo hatte seine Spuren gut verwischt. Möglicherweise sogar zu gut.

Doch Heero war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Gerade eben verfolgte er die Spur eines gewissen Max Hayes'. Er versprach sich zwar nicht wirklich viel davon, aber der Name war Duos eigenem immerhin ähnlich genug, so dass dieser auf die Anrede auch unbewusst reagieren und auf diese Weise keinen Verdacht erregen würde, und gleichzeitig unterschiedlich genug, um seinen Verfolgern keinen Hinweis zu geben.

Heero verzog die Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln. Das war ein Trick den ihm Duo selbst verraten hatte, als sie beide sich noch gemeinsam in etlichen Schulen versteckt hatten. Es wäre fast zu schön wenn Heero Duo jetzt aufgrund dessen finden könnte.

Und selbst wenn nicht – er hatte noch viele andere Spuren die er verfolgen konnte. Und wenn sich diese erschöpft hatte und er Duo immer noch nicht gefunden hatte – nun, dann würde er sich eben neue Möglichkeiten ausdenken! Duo war ihm zu wichtig, und wenn es sein musste würde er ewig weitersuchen.

Heero seufzte. Das war eine weitere Sache über die er sich klar hatte werden wollen während er durch die Welt zog. Dieser besondere Platz den Duo einnahm – Heero konnte einfach nicht begreifen wieso das so war. Es war nicht so als würde ihm Duo von all den Piloten am nähesten stehen. Wenn Heero einen besten Freund benennen müsste, so würde seine Antwort ohne zu zögern Trowa lauten. Er und der schweigsame Heavyarms Pilot hatten sich während Heeros Genesungszeit nach seiner Selbstzerstörung in Wing angefreundet, und diese Freundschaft war stetig gewachsen.

Und doch würde Heero ohne zu zögern Duos Sicherheit jederzeit über Trowas stellen. Er seufzte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war noch nicht bereit diese Gefühle mit einem Namen zu versehen, aber er hatte immerhin erkannt, dass es tiefer ging als nur reine Freundschaft. Wie tief genau – nun, das würde Heero zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt entscheiden. Jetzt galt es zunächst einmal Duo zu finden.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Himmel machte Heero sich auf den Weg. Es war zwar erst Ende September, aber dennoch konnten die Abende in diesem Teil der Welt inzwischen recht kühl werden. Heero hatte nur eine leichte Jacke an – immerhin, er kam gerade aus den Kolonien, dort hielt man die Temperaturen meist in angenehmeren Gradbereichen. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern, die Hände in die Taschen gesteckt marschierte Heero zielstrebig durch die Straßen.

Er kannte die Gegend in der die gesuchte Adresse lag, wenn auch nur vom Hörensagen. Es war nicht gerade eine der besten Gegenden, wenn auch nicht gerade die schlechteste. Früher einmal war es ein wirklich gutes Wohngebiet gewesen, aber wie so vieles war es vor und während des Krieges heruntergekommen, und jetzt lebten dort hauptsächlich Diejenigen, die es sich nicht leisten konnten woanders zu leben, aber noch genug hatten um nicht auf der Straße zu landen.

Heero blieb vor einem großen, grauen Mietshaus mit abgebröckeltem Putz stehen und blickte erstaunt daran empor. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, so sehr war er während des halbstündigen Fußmarsches in Gedanken vertieft gewesen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen hatte er über Duo und dessen Gründe für das Untertauchen nachgegrübelt – nicht dass er jemals zu einem Ergebnis gekommen wäre, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran es wieder und wieder zu tun.

Die Eingangstür des Mietshauses war nicht abgeschlossen, und so trat Heero ein ohne irgendwo zu klingeln. Schnell stieg er die Treppen hinauf in den dritten Stock in dem Hayes' Wohnung lag. Er lief den schmalen Gang entlang bis er vor Appartement 3b stand und klopfte an. Als niemand antwortete klopfte Heero noch einmal. Diesmal meinte er ein Geräusch von Innen zu hören und lehnte sich vor um an der Tür zu lauschen. Stille.

Heero zögerte kurz. Hatte er sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet? Erneut hob er die Hand und klopfte, diesmal sehr viel lauter und länger als die beiden Male zuvor. Diesmal gab es eine Reaktion, allerdings nicht aus der Richtung aus der Heero gehofft hatte. Stattdessen öffnete sich die gegenüberliegende Tür zu 3a und ein alter, verlebt wirkender Mann steckte den Kopf heraus.

„Was soll der Lärm hier draußen?" fauchte er und funkelte Heero von unten herab böse an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir," sagte Heero höflich und gab sich alle Mühe so harmlos wie möglich zu wirken – was nicht gerade einfach war. Irgendwie schien man ihm den ehemaligen Soldaten wohl anzusehen, was bei seiner Suche oft nicht gerade hilfreich gewesen war. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach Max Hayes. Mir wurde gesagt er würde hier wohnen."

„Jaja, das stimmt schon," grummelte der alte Mann. „Sind Sie von der Polizei?

„Wissen Sie ob er zu Hause ist?" ignorierte Heero die Frage.

„Klar isser zu Hause. Wo soll er wohl sonst sein? Nen Job hat er ja nicht," der Mann machte ein abfälliges Gesicht. „So wie der rumläuft würde es mich nicht wundern wenn er Drogen nimmt. Denken Se dran ihn auf Drogen zu testen wenn Se ihn festnehmn!"

„Ich werde daran denken," erwiderte Heero so höflich wie möglich. Es brachte schließlich nichts mit dem Kerl zu argumentieren – und solang er ihn für einen Polizisten hielt wäre er vielleicht kooperativer.

„Wird auch Zeit dass endlich mal jemand den Kerl festnimmt," schimpfte der Alte weiter, doch Heero hörte ihm nicht länger zu. So wie es aussah erwies sich auch diese Spur als falsch. Heero konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen dass Duo Drogen nehmen würde, schon gar nicht wenn er auf der Flucht und irgendwo untergetaucht war. Wer auf der Flucht war musste ständig hellwach und aufmerksam sein – und Drogen bewirkten genau das Gegenteil.

Heero murmelte ein undeutliches Danke und wandte sich von dem alten Mann wieder ab um noch ein letztes Mal an die Tür zu klopfen. Sollte wieder keiner öffnen würde er wieder gehen.

Der Alte verstand offenbar Heeros Hinweis und begann seine Tür zu schließen – nicht ohne dabei weiterhin auf den Bewohnung von 3b zu schimpfen. „Wegen Typen wie diesen ist unsere Gegend so verkommen... hab's ja schon immer gesagt... langhaariger Freak..." Die Tür fiel mit einem Knall ins Schloss.

Heeros erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, die Hand noch immer zum Klopfen erhoben. Was hatte der Kerl da gerade genuschelt? Langhaariger Freak? War das ein purer Zufall oder konnte es womöglich etwa doch Duo sein? Heero riss sich aus seiner Erstarrung und klopfte energisch an die Tür. Keine Reaktion, aber das überraschte Heero nicht wirklich.

Doch statt zu gehen wie er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte zog er einen Dietrich aus der Tasche. Da Max Hayes nicht zu Hause war, würde Heero dessen Wohnung durchsuchen um zu überprüfen, ob der 'langhaarige Freak' mit einem gewissen Duo Maxwell identisch war oder nicht.

Nach einer Minute – länger als Heero in seiner Ungeduld lieb war – hatte er die Tür endlich offen. Zufrieden steckte er den Dietrich wieder weg. Das war ebenfalls etwas dass er von Duo gelernt hatte – auch wenn Heero damit natürlich nicht halb so gut und schnell war wie der Langhaarige selbst, so konnte er dennoch die meisten Schlösser problemlos öffnen.

Vorsichtig öffnete Heero die Tür und ließ sie langsam nach Innen schwingen. Schließlich wollte er von einem eventuell doch anwesenden Bewohner nicht niedergeknüppelt werden, nur weil dieser ihn für einen Einbrecher hielt. Was er ja theoretisch auch war, aber das war jetzt nicht der Punkt.

Doch niemand erwartete ihn mit einer schlagbereiten Pfanne, die Wohnung war wie erwartet leer. Zumindest der Teil den Heero sehen konnte. Die Wohnungstür öffnete sich direkt in ein kleines Wohnzimmer. Vorsichtig trat er ein und zog die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss. Einen Moment stand Heero einfach nur so da und lauschte, dann bewegte er sich langsam vorwärts.

Das kleine Wohnzimmer war kärglich eingerichtet, ein altes Sofa das aussah als käme es direkt vom Sperrmüll stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, zusammen mit einem kleinen Tischchen das wirkte, als hätte jemand es aus Obstkisten zusammengezimmert. Ein paar schiefe Regale zierten die Wände, doch die meisten davon wahren leer. Nur ein alter Fernseher und ein Vidphone standen darin. Nirgendwo hingen Bilder oder dergleichen und die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Was bei der Schäbigkeit des Zimmers wohl auch besser war.

In der hinteren rechten Ecke, hinter einer gemauerten Raumabteilung, befand sich eine kleine Kochnische, wie Heero feststellte als er sich weiter in den Raum bewegte. Allerdings sah sie aus als wäre sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt worden. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich eine Tür in der Wand, die jedoch geschlossen war. Heero nahm an dass sie ins Schlafzimmer führte.

Ein weiterer Blick durch den Raum zeigte, dass Heero hier keine Fragen auf seine Antworten finden würde. Also ging er langsam auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie leise. Wie er gedacht hatte befand sich dahinter ein winziges Schlafzimmer. Ein altes, circa 1,40 m breites Bett stand darin, mit einer klumpigen Matratze und quietschenden Bettfedern. Darauf würde Heero wetten. Außer dem – doch relativ großen – Bett stand nur eine wacklige Kommode im Raum.

Ein kurzer Blick durch das Zimmer zeigte, dass auch dieses leer war. Eine weitere Tür befand sich an der linken Wand, wahrscheinlich führte sie in ein Badezimmer. Heero ging darauf zu, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass auch dieses leer war, bevor er sich an die Durchsuchung der wohl eher spärlichen Besitztümer des Bewohners von 3b machen würde.

Doch als er die Tür öffnete, musste er feststellen, dass die Wohnung nicht so verlassen war wie er gedacht hatte. Auf dem Boden in einer Ecke des Bads saß eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Eine Gestalt, die Heero auf den ersten Blick erkannte.

„Duo!" rief er und machte einen Schritt auf den zu Boden gesunkenen Piloten zu. Duo reagierte nicht auf Heeros Ausruf. Besorgt kniete Heero neben Duo nieder und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

Aber Duo rührte sich immer noch nicht. Heero rief erneut seinen Namen und schüttelte ihn etwas fester, doch alles was er an Reaktion bekam war ein undeutliches Murmeln.

Besorgt blickte Heero sich um. Was war mit Duo los? Dann bemerkte er, dass Duo etwas in der Hand hielt. Vorsichtig löste Heero das Döschen aus Duos Griff und las die Aufschrift. Schlaftabletten!

Heero erbleichte. „Duo!" rief er jetzt lauter und schüttelte den ehemaligen Deathscythe Piloten ein zweites Mal.

„Was'n'los," nuschelte Duo, öffnete jedoch nicht die Augen.

„Duo, kannst du mich hören?"

„Geh weg." Eine schlaffe Hand schlug halbherzig nach Heero, hatte jedoch nicht genügend Kraft um irgendwas auszurichten. „Müde."

„Duo, ich muss wissen wie viel du davon genommen hast!" Heero beugte sich verzweifelt vor um Duo, dessen Kopf ständig zur Seite rollte, ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Hm?"

„Wie viel hast du davon genommen?"

„Noch fü'f M'nut'n."

Heero blickte hinab auf das komplett leere Pillendöschen und faste einen Entschluss. „Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus."

„Nein!" Duo zuckte zusammen und versuchte von Heero wegzukommen, doch seine Bewegungen waren viel zu schwach und unkoordiniert um irgendwelche Ergebnisse zu zeigen. „Nicht Krank'nhaus!"

„Duo, es muss sein!" Heero legte eine Hand an Duos Wange und versuchte dessen Kopf so zu drehen, dass er dem Langhaarigen ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Dir muss der Magen ausgepumpt werden!"

„Nein!" rief Duo erneut und fing noch stärker an zu zappeln. Und obwohl seine Bewegungen noch immer unkoordiniert waren, waren sie nun schon etwas kräftiger und Heero bekam Angst, dass es der aufgebrachte Deathscythe Pilot irgendwann schaffen würde, sich selbst zu verletzen.

„Ok, in Ordnung!" sagte Heero deshalb. „Kein Krankenhaus."

Sofort hörte Duo auf sich zu wehren und sank wieder schlaff an die Wand. Heero biss sich auf die Unterlippe und dachte nach. Irgendwie musste er den Langhaarigen dazu bringen seinen Magen zu leeren. Nur so konnte er eine möglicherweise tödliche Überdosis vermeiden.

Mit einem entschlossenen Nicken stand Heero auf und eilte in die winzige Kochzeile. Was für ein Glück dass J's Ausbildung nicht nur den Gebrauch von Waffen beinhaltet hatte, sondern auch wie man sich in Notsituationen ohne ein Krankenhaus oder einen Arzt behalf. Besonderes Augenmerk hatte auf dem Versorgen von Verletzungen und dem Entfernen unerwünschter Drogen aus dem Körper gelegen. Was jetzt Heeros Glück war, so musste er nicht lange nachdenken was er zu tun hatte. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah als hätte Duo hier jemals etwas gekocht, so musste er dennoch irgendwo Salz haben, oder? Zur Not würde Heero sogar rüber zu Duos griesgrämigen Nachbarn gehen und ihn um etwas Salz bitten.

Doch das war gar nicht nötig, denn ganz hinten in der Ecke eines der Küchenschränke fand Heero noch ein ganzes Paket Salz. Schnell suchte er nach einem Kochtopf der halbwegs sauber aussah und setzte Wasser zum kochen auf. Dann kippte er das Salz hinein.

Als sich das Salz schließlich vollständig aufgelöst hatte, nahm Heero den Topf vom Herd, griff nach dem leeren Marmeladenglas das er vorhin entdeckt hatte – ein anderes Trinkgefäß hatte er nirgends finden können – und eilte zurück ins Bad.

Duo saß noch genauso da wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Heero kniete sich erneut neben ihm, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter, stützte seinen Kopf und begann damit, ihm ein Glas Salzwasser nach dem anderen einzuflößen. Es dauerte nicht lang, und Duo begann sich zu übergeben.

Die nächsten Minuten hielt Heero Duo fest, der über die Kloschüssel gebeugt die erbärmlichsten Geräusche von sich gab. Jedes Mal wenn der Würgereiz wieder aufhörte, flößte Heero ihm ein weiteres Glas Salzwasser ein und dass ganze begann von neuem. Heero hörte erst auf als er sicher war, dass Duos Magen komplett leer war.

Nicht dass es dazu viel gebraucht hätte. Nach dem was Heero gesehen hatte war Duos Magen sowieso nicht sonderlich gefüllt gewesen. Das meiste was hochkam war Flüssigkeit.

Nachdem er ihm das Gesicht sauber gewischt hatte, hob Heero einen am ganzen Körper zitternden Duo hoch und trug ihn hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Der Langhaarige war erschreckend leicht, wie Heero feststellte, und als er Duo auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte, entdeckte er auch warum.

Duo war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Als Heero ihm den Pullover auszog der bei der vorigen Magenentleerungsaktion einiges abbekommen hatte, hielt er vor Schreck die Luft an. Er konnte jede einzelne von Duos Rippen sehen. Überall spannte sich die Haut, so als hätte Duo schon seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen, und sie hatte einen kränklichen, grauen Farbton.

„Oh Duo," seufzte Heero und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann ging er hinüber zu der wackligen Kommode und suchte ein paar halbwegs saubere Kleidungsstücke heraus, die er Duo dann überstreifte. Anschließend zog er ihm noch die Decke hoch bis ans Kinn.

Duo lag völlig gelöst und friedlich im Bett. Heero hatte sich davon überzeugt dass der Langhaare wirklich nur schlief, aber sowohl sein Puls als auch seine Atmung waren normal. Heero würde ihn in den nächsten Stunden jedoch genau überwachen, und sollte er auch nur das geringste Anzeichen sehen, dass es Duo schlechter ginge, so würde er ihn sofort in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Völlig egal was Duo davon hielt.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Heero sich schließlich auf das Bett neben Duo fallen. So blieb er dann eine ganze Weile sitzen und starrte einfach nur auf den schlafenden Piloten hinab. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Duo tatsächlich gefunden hatte!

Vorhin, während all seiner Sorge um den Langhaarigen hatte er einfach keine Zeit gehabt um darüber nachzudenken, aber seine Suche war tatsächlich zu Ende! Er hatte Duo gefunden! Nur in welchem Zustand?

Heero seufzte und streckte eine Hand aus wie um Duo über das Gesicht zu streicheln, ließ sie dann jedoch tatenlos wieder fallen. Was war hier nur los? Warum war Duo so unterernährt? Wobei 'unterernährt' fast noch zu harmlos war, 'magersüchtig' traf es schon eher. Wieso lebte er in einer solchen Absteige? Von ihnen allen hatte Duo es sich am besten darauf verstanden OZ um deren Geld zu bringen – selbst Heero mit all seinen Hacker- und Computerkenntnissen hatte da nicht mithalten können. Duo musste also genügend Geld haben um sich eine saubere und anständige Bleibe leisten zu können. Warum also ein solch heruntergekommenes Loch?

Aber was die wichtigste aller Fragen war – was war nur so schrecklich dass Duo sich das Leben nehmen wollte? Denn eine auf einen Schlag geleerte Dose mit Schlaftabletten konnte nur eines bedeuten. Was war nur mit Duo geschehen in den Monaten in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten? Heero erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Es war wirklich kein Wunder dass der alte Mann aus 3a Duo für einen Drogensüchtigen hielt. Er sah durchaus so aus, auch wenn Heero sich vorhin davon überzeugt hatte, dass Duo keine Einstichstellen an den Armen hatte.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer zog Heero die Beine auf das Bett und lehnte sich an den Kopfteil. Er versuchte es sich so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen – seine Vermutung was die klumpige Matratze anging war richtig gewesen, auch wenn er sich hinsichtlich der quietschenden Bettfedern geirrt hatte. Es versprach eine lange Nacht zu werden. Aber das war kein Problem, schließlich gab es auch eine Menge worüber Heero nachdenken musste. Vor allem musste er sich darüber im klaren werden, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Er hatte gedacht, Duo zu finden wäre das größte Problem. Doch er hatte sich getäuscht, so wie es aussah lagen die größten Probleme offenbar erst noch vor ihm.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren (die Besteste der Bestesten)

**Kommentar:** Wow, es gab ja wirklich jede Menge Vermutungen was mit Duo los sein könnte und wieso und warum und weshalb jetzt überhaupt. Aber ich bin echt froh zu sagen - bis jetzt ist noch keiner von euch drauf gekommen! Und ich hoff natürlich dass es so bleibt! 'g' Damit es schön spannend bleibt und ich viiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeele viele Cliffhanger schreiben kann! 'fg'

PS: Ts, Alec, ganz schön naiv von dir anzunehmen nur weil Heero sich über seine Gefühle halbwegs klar ist könnte das keine Endlos-Geschichte werden... 'kicher'  
Ok, ich denk eigentlich nicht daß sie so lang wird wie ETS, aber diese Plotbunnys haben es so in sich - sie werden grundsätzlich immer länger als man denkt!

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Heero öffnete die Tür zu Duos Appartement und stellte die Einkaufstüten und seine Tasche direkt daneben ab. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich wieder. Bevor er die Einkäufe in die winzige Küchenzeile brachte um sie dort zu verstauen warf er noch einen kurzen Blick ins Schlafzimmer um sich zu vergewissern dass Duo noch dort war.

Doch er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, Duo lag noch genauso da wie Heero ihn verlassen hatte und schlief tief und fest. Leise schloss Heero die Schlafzimmertür wieder und begann damit die Lebensmittel einzuräumen.

Nachdem Heero die ganze Nacht sitzend neben Duo verbracht hatte, war er gegen Morgen endlich davon überzeugt gewesen dass es Duo gut ging. Oder zumindest, dass dieser keine Nachwirkungen der Überdosis zu zeigen schien. Sein Schlaf war zwar tief und fest, doch allen Anzeichen nach natürlich.

Und so hatte Heero beschlossen, dass er es wagen könnte die Wohnung kurz zu verlassen um nicht nur die Tasche mit den wenigen Kleidungsstücken und seinem Notebook zu holen, die er am Shuttleterminal in einem Schließfach deponiert hatte, sondern auch um einzukaufen.

Duo war eindeutig unterernährt, wie Heero am Vorabend festgestellt hatte. Und Heero hatte entschieden, dass er dagegen dringend etwas unternehmen musste. Der ehemalige Deathscythe Pilot war schon immer sehr schlank gewesen und hatte dazu geneigt mit jeder ausgelassenen Mahlzeit Gewicht zu verlieren, aber Heero konnte sich trotzdem nicht vorstellen was Duo dazu bewogen haben könnte, sich dermaßen zu vernachlässigen.

Aber das war etwas das Heero ändern konnte und würde. Und wenn er Duo zwingen müsste zu essen, dann würde er es eben tun. Die durchwachte Nacht hatte einen Entschluss in Heero reifen lassen: er würde so lange bei Duo bleiben, bis es diesem wieder gut ging – völlig egal ob Duo ihn hier haben wollte oder nicht. Und Heero wäre derjenige der entscheiden würde, wann Duo sich wieder erholt hätte.

Doch zuerst gab es noch etwas anderes was er zu erledigen hatte. Sobald die Lebensmittel weggeräumt waren ging Heero hinüber zum Vidphone und gab Quatres Privatnummer ein. Er musste nicht lange warten bis am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde.

„Heero!" rief Quatre sobald er sah wer dran war.

„Quatre," grüßte Heero. „Ich hab ihn gefunden."

„Du hast ihn gefunden?" Quatres Augen leuchteten auf und er lächelte Heero breit an. „Aber das ist ja wunderbar! Tro!" rief er nach hinten, „Heero hat Duo gefunden!"

Einen Moment später erschien auch Trowa auf dem Bildschirm. „Hallo Heero," grüßte er seinen Freund.

„Trowa," nickte Heero.

„Wo ist er? Wann können wir ihn sehen? Wieso holst du ihn nicht ans Vidphone?" Quatre schien nahezu vor Aufregung zu vibrieren.

Heero verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Das ist keine gute Idee."

Quatre runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit? Was ist los?"

Heero seufzte leise. Er hatte nicht vor Quatre von Duos Selbstmordversuch zu erzählen – das würde den Blonden nur zu sehr aufregen. Und außerdem fand Heero, dass es nur Duo etwas anging, und erst wenn Duo es wollte würde er andere darin einweihen. Aber irgendwie musste er es schaffen Quatre die Situation zu erklären.

„Duo..." Heero seufzte erneut. „Es geht ihm nicht gut, Quatre. Er ist unterernährt und wirkt sehr heruntergekommen – so als hätte er sich selbst aufgegeben."

Quatres Gesicht zeigte deutlich seine Bestürzung bei Heeros Worten. „Unterernährt? Heero, das ist furchtbar! Ich werde mich in das nächste Shuttle setzen und sofort zu euch kommen. Wo genau seid ihr?"

„Das wirst du nicht, Quatre," sagte Heero bestimmt. Er kannte Quatre und hatte mit so etwas in der Art schon gerechnet.

„Warum nicht?" Quatre funkelte ihn böse an. „Duo ist mein bester Freund! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht dass ich einfach so daneben stehe und nichts tue wenn es ihm so schlecht geht?"

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen," versuchte Heero den Blonden zu beruhigen. „Aber Quatre, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Wir haben gemeinsam beschlossen dass ich allein nach Duo suchen und versuchen sollten, ihn zur Rückkehr zu überreden."

„Aber –" begann Quatre.

„Heero hat Recht," unterbrach Trowa ihn. „Du selbst hast gesagt dass Duo offenbar einen Grund haben muss warum er untergetaucht ist statt zu uns zu kommen. Es war dein Vorschlag dass Heero mit ihm allein sprechen soll, damit Duo nicht von uns allen drei gleichzeitig bestürmt wird."

„Aber da wusste ich noch nicht dass es Duo so schlecht geht!" protestierte Quatre.

Trowa schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin sicher dass Heero sich um Duo kümmern und dafür sorgen wird, dass es ihm wieder besser geht, nicht wahr?" Er blickte Heero fragend an und Heero nickte sofort bestätigend.

„Siehst du?" wandte Trowa sich wieder an Quatre. „Wenn wir beide jetzt losstürmen um Duo zu helfen wird er vielleicht nur wieder die Flucht ergreifen. Lass Heero die Sache handhaben."

Quatre sah zwar ganz und gar nicht glücklich darüber aus, gab jedoch klein bei. „In Ordnung," seufzte er. „Aber du hältst uns auf dem Laufenden, Heero, verstanden?"

Wieder nickte Heero, dann gab er Trowa und Quatre die Nummer von Duos Vidphone und beendete das Gespräch. Nachdem er einen weiteren Blick in das Schlafzimmer geworfen hatte – Duo schlief noch immer – verstaute Heero die Tasche mit seiner Kleidung und dem Notebook unter dem Sofa. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie auszupacken. Irgendwie hatte er so das Gefühl als wäre das besser so.

Dann wandte er sich der Küchenzeile und den Lebensmitteln zu. Obwohl es Heero eigentlich widerstrebte Duo aus dem offensichtlich so dringend benötigten Schlaf zu holen, so fand er dennoch dass dieser nun lang genug geschlafen hatte. Über dreizehn Stunden sollten ausreichen.

Nach kurzem überlegen beschloss Heero Omeletts zu machen. Kochen war eines der Dinge die Heero gelernt hatte in der kurzen Zeit die er seit dem Krieg umhergezogen war. Er war es einfach leid gewesen von Fertiggerichten zu leben, und er hatte auch nicht jeden Tag in ein Restaurant gehen wollen. Also war kochen lernen die logische Alternative gewesen. Und ohne sich selbst loben zu wollen war Heero doch recht gut darin. Welche Ausrede Duo auch immer benuten würde um nicht zu essen, dass es nicht schmeckte würde jedenfalls nicht ziehen.

Schnell rührte Heero sämtliche Zutaten zusammen, gab etwas Öl in eine Pfanne und begann damit die Omeletts goldgelb zu braten. Schon bald zog ein köstlicher Duft durch die kleine Wohnung und Heero war sich sicher, dass Duo nicht widerstehen würde können. Außerdem lagen Omeletts nicht allzu schwer im Magen, was wichtig war wenn man schon längere Zeit nicht mehr viel gegessen hatte.

Und tatsächlich, nur Minuten später hörte Heero Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer, dann öffnete sich die Tür und Duo kam herausgeschlurft. Er wirkte noch völlig verschlafen, die Haare waren total zerzaust und wenn Heero nicht gewusst hätte wie seine Anwesenheit aufgenommen würde hätte er bei diesem Anblick gelächelt.

Allerdings erwiesen sich seine Instinkte in dieser Angelegenheit als richtig, denn als Duo ihn in der kleinen Küchenzeile stehen sah stockte er mitten im Schritt und starrte Heero aus großen Augen an. Für eine Sekunde meinte Heero so etwas wie Überraschung und noch irgendetwas anderes in Duos Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch dieser Ausdruck verschwand so schnell dass Heero nicht sicher war ob er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Guten Morgen," grüßte Heero so als wäre nichts ungewöhnliches daran dass er mit einem Kochlöffel bewaffnet in Duos Küche stand. Angriff war schließlich die beste Verteidigung, oder?

Duo starrte ihn weiter mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck an, der Heero selbst alle Ehre gemacht hätte. „Was machst du hier?" fragte er schließlich mit flacher Stimme.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frühstück," war seine knappe, absolut wahrheitsgemäße wenn auch ausweichende Antwort.

Duo verengte die Augen zu gefährlichen kleinen Schlitzen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Heero beschloss diese Schweigsamkeit auszunutzen, füllte einen leicht angeschlagenen Teller mit dem Omelett und drückte ihn Duo einfach in die Hand.

„Iss," sagte er als der Langhaarige ihn nur weiter böse anstarrte.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens schien Duo zu dem Entschluss gekommen zu sein dass das Omelett zu gut aussah um es zu verschwenden. Denn er griff nach der Gabel die Heero ihm geduldig hinhielt und begann dann – immer noch schweigend – das Omelett zu essen. Die Tasse Kaffee die Heero ihm hinhielt nahm er genauso stumm entgegen.

Heero aß seine eigene Portion ebenfalls schweigend und beobachtete Duo dabei unauffällig. Duo hatte sich verändert – und nicht nur weil er abgenommen hatte. Nein, es war viel mehr. Duo wirkte – härter. Älter. Verbitterter. Heero schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.

Allein das Schweigen dass im Moment wie Blei in der Luft hing. Alles in allem hatte Duo gerade mal vier Worte gesprochen. Duo, für den Reden früher fast so wichtig wie Atmen gewesen war. Zumindest hatte es den Anschein gemacht so viel wie Duo immer geplappert hatte. Und wo war das Lächeln geblieben? Wo war der Duo der selbst in den schlimmsten Tagen des Krieges noch etwas aufmunterndes und optimistisches zu sagen wusste?

Heero war es natürlich bewusst dass auch Duo während des Krieges nicht immer nur fröhlich und glücklich gewesen war. Es war ihm ziemlich schnell klar gewesen dass diese Fröhlichkeit nur eine Maske war mit der sich Duo schützte, so wie seine eigene Emotionslosigkeit. Aber Duo war es immer so wichtig gewesen mit seinen eigenen Problemen nicht auch noch andere zu belasten – deshalb auch die ewige Fröhlichkeit statt böser Worte. Offenbar schien das nicht mehr zuzutreffen – und Heero fragte sich unwillkürlich warum.

Duo hatte inzwischen seinen Teller geleert und ihn in der Spüle abgestellt. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen um, verschwand wieder im Schlafzimmer und warf die Tür mit einem Knall hinter sich zu. Heero schüttelte erneut den Kopf – diesmal auch äußerlich – reagierte aber ansonsten nicht darauf. Er hatte nicht vor Duo zu folgen – jetzt eine Aussprache zu erzwingen wäre sicherlich sinnlos.

Und es bestand auch keine Gefahr dass Duo sich von Heero unbemerkt aus dem Staub machen könnte. Das kleine Bad hatte kein Fenster, und das Schlafzimmerfenster war, den rostigen Nägeln zufolge, schon vor langer Zeit zugenagelt worden – Heero hatte das überprüft bevor er zum Einkaufen gegangen war. Der einzige Weg hinaus wäre also an Heero vorbei.

Nachdem Heero das Geschirr gespült hatte holte er sein Notebook hervor und schloss es ans Internet an. Duo hatte offenbar vor in seinem Zimmer zu schmollen – oder was auch immer er dort drinnen machte. Heero konnte keinen einzigen Laut von dort hören, so sehr er auch die Ohren spitzte. Jedenfalls hatte Heero nicht vor für den Rest des Tages Däumchen zu drehen.

Er hatte noch genügend Programme für die Sicherheitsfirma für die er ab und an arbeitete zu schreiben. Nicht dass er das Geld wirklich benötigte, aber wenn er gar nichts täte würde er sicherlich vor Langeweile sterben. Außerdem wollte er seine Emails überprüfen – seit seiner Suche nach Duo hatte er alles andere einfach sträflich vernachlässigt.

Und dann gab es da noch die Sache mit Duos Selbstmordversuch. Heero wollte zu diesem Thema so viel wie möglich recherchieren. Er musste herausfinden wie genau er am besten mit Duo umgehen sollte. Schließlich wollte er nicht dass sich der Zwischenfall von gestern Abend wiederholte. Aus diesem Grund hatte Heero am Morgen sowohl das Bad als auch das Schlafzimmer gründlich durchsucht bevor er die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Es gab dort nichts mehr womit Duo sich etwas antun konnte – es sei denn er würde sich etwas besonders kreatives wie Ertränken in der Toilettenschüssel einfallen lassen.

Der Rest des Tages verlief sehr ruhig. Heero verbrachte ihn hauptsächlich an seinem Notebook während Duo sich im Schlafzimmer einschloss. Mittags kochte Heero etwas zu essen, und als Duo sich diesmal nicht durch die Essensdüfte hervorlocken ließ stellte Heero einen Teller und ein Glas Orangensaft vor die Schlafzimmertür und klopfte kurz an. Dann ging er zurück zum Sofa und zu seinem Notebook. Zu seiner Befriedigung konnte er jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln sehen wie sich kurz danach die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und Duo den Teller hineinzog.

Das selbe Spiel wiederholte sich am Abend, und obwohl Duo immer noch nicht wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer hervorgekommen war, war Heero doch recht zufrieden mit sich. Immerhin hatte er den Langhaarigen dazu bekommen drei volle Mahlzeiten zu sich zu nehmen.

Als es dunkel wurde beschloss Heero schlafen zu gehen. Er war sich sicher dass er jede Minute Schlaf die er kriegen konnte noch benötigen würde – wenn er Duo tatsächlich so gut kannte wie er dachte. Er fuhr das Notebook hinab und verstaute es sorgfältig wieder in der Tasche. Dann streckte er sich auf der Couch aus ohne sich vorher auszuziehen. Und in der nächsten Sekunde war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Heero wurde von einem leisen Kratzen geweckt. Reglos blieb er auf dem Sofa liegen um sich zu orientieren. Ein schneller Blick auf seine Uhr mit fluoreszierenden Zeigern zeigte ihm dass es kurz nach drei Uhr Nachts war. Ein weiterer schneller Blick durch den Raum ließ Heero kurz lächeln. Mit einer schnellen, geschmeidigen Bewegung stand er auf und ging auf den Lichtschalter zu der sich an der Wand direkt neben der Eingangstür befand.

Nachdem sich Heeros Augen an das Licht der einzelnen Glühbirne gewöhnt hatte richtete er seinen Blick auf Duo, der erstarrt mitten im Raum stand und überrascht in das Licht blinzelte. In der Hand hielt er eine Tasche in der sich wahrscheinlich seine Habseligkeiten befanden.

„Wohin gehst du?" fragte Heero.

Duo richtete seinen Blick auf Heero. „Weg," sagte er kurzangebunden.

Heero nickte kurz, dann ging er an Duo vorbei zum Sofa, bückte sich und holte seine Tasche hervor. Er schulterte sie und sagte dann, „In Ordnung, wir können gehen."

„Wir?" fragte Duo und verengte seine Augen wieder zu diesen kleinen gefährlichen Schlitzen. „Du kommst nicht mit, Yuy. Ich gehe allein."

Heero zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Versuch doch mich aufzuhalten."

„Falls du dich nicht erinnerst, ich hab dich nicht selten beim Nahkampftraining geschlagen," erwiderte Duo kühl. „Wenn du nicht freiwillig hier bleibst mach ich es wieder."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn es durchaus den Tatsachen entsprach. Obwohl Heero selbst körperlich sehr viel stärker war als Duo, so hatte dieser ihn nicht selten mit einigen wirklich brillanten Tricks besiegen können die er wohl während seiner Zeit auf der Straße gelernt hatte. „Das war früher. Da warst du in einem hervorragenden körperlichen Zustand. Ich glaube kaum dass du jetzt eine Chance gegen mich hättest. Ich komme also mit, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht."

Duo biss bei diesen Worten so fest die Zähne aufeinander dass Heero meinte sie knirschen zu hören. Dann ließ er seinen Blick abwechselnd zwischen Heero und der Tür hin und her wandern, so als überlegte er ob er es wohl schaffen könnte Heero abzuhängen. Heero zog wieder nur skeptisch die Augenbraue hoch.

Schließlich schien Duo einzusehen dass er keine Chance hatte. Er ließ die Schultern hängen, drehte sich um und stapfte zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Und wie bei seinem letzten Abgang knallte er auch diesmal die Tür ins Schloss.

Heero blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen und lauschte, aber als er aus dem Schlafzimmer keine Geräusche hörte die darauf hindeuteten dass Duo versuchte das Fenster aufzubrechen, löschte er schließlich das Licht und streckte sich wieder auf der Couch aus. Ein winziges Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Er war wirklich gespannt was Duo als nächstes versuchen würde. Es stand fest, völlig egal wie viele Probleme die nächsten Tage auch bringen würden, eines würden sie jedenfalls nicht sein: langweilig.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Laren, die Besteste der Bestesten

**Kommentar:** Irgendwie vermiß ich so die ganzen Vermutungen, was denn jetzt des Rätsels Lösung sein könnte. Fand ich sonst immer sehr interessant zu lesen, was die Leser sich so alles einfallen lassen. 'andeut,andeut':-) Ok, genug gebettelt - kommen wir zu ernsteren Themen. Leider bin ich nächstes WE nicht da, so daß es deshalb auch kein neues Kapitel geben wird - weder hier von Maxwells Fluch, noch von Streng vertraulich. Aber ich hoffe, daß ich in den zwei Wochen genug Zeit hab um bei beiden neue Kapitel zu schreiben, und vielleicht schaff ich ja sogar auch noch das nächste von Heero's Eleven!

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

Der Morgen kam viel zu schnell für Heeros Geschmack. Aber das war nicht wirklich verwunderlich, schließlich hatte er in den letzten Nächten nur sehr wenig Schlaf bekommen. Ganz anders als Duo der ja die vorherige Nacht bis weit in den Morgen durchgeschlafen hatte. Was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund dafür war warum Heero bereits um sieben Uhr von Geräuschen aus dem Schlafzimmer geweckt wurde.

Gähnend kämpfte er sich von der Couch und schlurfte hinüber zu der kleinen Küchenzeile um Kaffee zu kochen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Duo jetzt wieder vorhatte, aber offenbar hatte er im Moment nicht die Absicht sich heimlich hinaus zu schleichen – dazu machte er viel zu viel Lärm.

Als sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete und Duo herauskam hatte Heero den Kaffee bereits fertig. Duo griff wortlos nach der Tasse die Heero ihm hinhielt und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl in der Küchenecke um den Kaffee zu trinken. Da Heero keine Zeit gehabt hatte ein großes Frühstück vorzubereiten schüttete er einfach Müsli in eine Schale, gab Milch darüber und schob es zu Duo hinüber.

Genau wie am Vortag protestierte Duo nicht sondern fing einfach an zu essen. Heero beobachtete ihn einen Moment, und da es nicht so aussah als würde Duo im nächsten Moment aufspringen und zur Tür hinaus stürmen entschied er, dass er es wohl wagen konnte das kleine Bad aufzusuchen um sich ein wenig frisch zu machen. Außerdem hatte er es inzwischen auch wirklich dringend nötig.

So schnell es ging erledigte Heero im Bad was er zu erledigen hatte, hielt dabei jedoch ständig ein Ohr in Richtung Küche offen. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich glaubte dass Duo einfach so verschwinden würde, so konnte er es dennoch nicht hundertprozentig ausschließen. Duo konnte unberechenbar sein wenn er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte.

Glücklicherweise benötigte Heero nicht lange – rasieren konnte er sich die meiste Zeit sparen da sein Bartwuchs nicht wirklich nennenswert war – und so war er nur Minuten später zurück in der Küche. Duo war tatsächlich noch dort wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte und kaute noch immer an seinem Müsli. Heero unterdrückte einen erleichterten Seufzer. So albern es auch klang, irgendwie hatte er befürchtet dass Duo es doch geschafft hatte sich davonzustehlen.

Schließlich schien Duo mit Essen fertig zu sein, denn er stand auf, verschwand kurz im Schlafzimmer und kam dann mit einer Jacke wieder hervor. Ohne Heero zu beachten ging er auf die Wohnungstür zu. Alarmiert machte Heero einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte er.

Duo blieb stehen und starrte Heero über seine Schulter böse an. „Arbeiten," antwortete er kurz angebunden, dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging weiter.

Heero lief zum Sofa, schnappte sich schnell seine eigene Jacke und folgte Duo hinaus auf den Flur. Auf der Treppe holte er ihn ein und stieg neben ihm die Stufen hinab.

Duo warf ihm einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, dann fragte er, „Was soll das werden?"

„Ich komm mit," antwortete Heero.

Duo drehte kurz den Kopf, um Heero direkt anzustarren, dann blickte er wieder geradeaus. „Fein," schnaubte er schnippisch.

Schweigend – wie eigentlich alles was zur Zeit mit Duo zu tun hatte wenn er diesen nicht direkt ansprach – lief Heero neben Duo die Straße entlang. Aus der Aussage des Nachbarn hatte er geschlossen dass Duo keinen Job hatte. Möglicherweise war dies hier also nur ein Trick um Heero irgendwie loszuwerden. Andererseits hatte der Nachbar sich auch im Bezug auf die Drogen geirrt, da wäre es nicht allzu abwegig wenn er sich auch hier irren würde. Und auch wenn Heero das Gefühl hatte diesen neuen, veränderten Duo überhaupt nicht zu kennen, so konnte er dennoch nicht glauben dass Duo sein bedeutendstes Lebensmotto niemals zu lügen aufgegeben hatte.

Dennoch würde er Duo nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen, bis er sich absolut sicher wäre dass dieser nicht länger vor ihm fliehen wollte. Wenn nötig würde Heero ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgen.

Nach ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten zügigen Laufens schien Duo endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen zu sein. Ohne stehen zu bleiben oder sonst irgendwie zu zögern ging Duo direkt auf die Seitentür eines Lagerhauses zu und betrat es. Heero folgte ihm.

Im Inneren ging Duo direkt auf eine kleine Tür an der Seite zu, die in einen engen Umkleideraum führte, in dem ein paar Spinde standen. Duo öffnete einen der Spinde, hängte seine Jacke hinein und holte ein paar Arbeitshandschuhe hervor. Dann ging er wieder zurück in die große Halle, in der auch schon andere Männer fleißig am Arbeiten waren.

„Hayes!" bellte eine Stimme kaum dass Duo mit Heero auf den Fersen die Lagerhalle betreten hatte. Als Heero sich umblickte entdeckte er einen großen, kräftigen Mann in einem rot karierten Holzfällerhemd und einem Zigarrenstummel im Mundwinkel, der direkt auf sie beide zusteuerte.

„Wo warst du gestern?" fuhr der Mann Duo an nachdem er sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„Krank," antwortete Duo monoton.

Der Mann beäugte ihn einen Moment, dann knurrte er, „Ruf nächstes Mal gefälligst an wenn du wieder krank bist!"

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich an dem Mann vorbei. Heero setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung um Duo zu folgen, wurde jedoch von dem Mann aufgehalten.

„Wer bist du denn?" fragte er Heero, dann rief er über seine Schulter in Duos Richtung, „'N Freund von dir?"

„Nein," gab Duo kalt zurück ohne sich umzusehen. Dann machte er sich daran mit zwei anderen Männern etliche Kisten von einem LKW abzuladen.

Heero starrte mit brennenden Augen in Duos Richtung. Er hatte all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten müssen um nicht zusammenzuzucken bei Duos kalten Worten. Er hatte es ja schon immer befürchtet, aber es jetzt so gefühllos aus Duos Mund zu hören...

„Hm," machte der Mann und sah Heero prüfend an. „Suchst nen Job?"

Heero riss seinen Blick von Duo los und sah den Mann an. „Hn," machte er nichtssagend.

„Siehst kräftig aus," sagte der Mann. „Wenn du willst kannste hier anfangen."

Heero überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. Wenn er Duo im Auge behalten wollte wäre es sicherlich von Vorteil den selben Job zu haben. So könnte er wirklich jede Minute an dem Langhaarigen dran bleiben.

„Sehr gut," der Mann wirkte zufrieden. „Mein Name ist Barnes. Wir geh'n nur schnell die Papiere ausfüllen, dann kannste gleich loslegen."

Heero warf noch einen schnellen prüfenden Blick auf Duo, dann folgte er Barnes. Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht den Langhaarigen allein zu lassen, aber es ließ sich im Moment wohl nicht vermeiden. Wenn er Glück hatte würde Duo gar nicht bemerken dass er fort war und deswegen auch keinen erneuten Fluchtversuch starten.

Nachdem er für Barnes die Papiere ausgefüllt hatte erhielt er ein paar Arbeitshandschuhe und wurde hinaus zu den anderen Arbeitern geschickt. Mit einem Auge immer auf Duo machte Heero sich an die Arbeit. LKWs entladen war zwar eine anstrengende, aber nicht gerade geistig herausfordernde Arbeit, und so fingen seine Gedanken schon bald an zu wandern.

Heero erinnerte sich noch gut an das erste Mal als er Duo getroffen hatte. Das war ja auch schwer zu vergessen, schließlich hatte Duo zweimal auf ihn geschossen. Aber Heero bezweifelte dass er die Begegnung vergessen hätte selbst wenn Duo ihn nicht angeschossen hätte. Vom ersten Moment an hatte der Langhaarige ihn fasziniert.

Natürlich war Heero dass damals nicht so klar gewesen wie heute. Damals hatte er nur gewusst, dass sich seine Gedanken ungewöhnlich häufig mit dem Piloten von Deathscythe beschäftigten. Nach ihrer turbulenten ersten Begegnung hatten ihr beiden Mentoren J und G scheinbar beschlossen, dass ihre Talente am besten genutzt würden, wenn sie ihre Aufträge gemeinsam erfüllten.

Und so hatten sich Heero und Duo nicht selten auf der selben Mission wiedergefunden. Sie hatten sich gemeinsam auf irgendwelchen Schulen versteckt, hatten oft das Zimmer geteilt, und hatten ob sie es wollten oder nicht mehr über den anderen erfahren als ihnen lieb war.

Zumindest war es Heero so gegangen. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht Abstand zu dem scheinbar ewig fröhlichen Duo zu halten, aber Duo schien damals das genaue Gegenteil im Sinn zu haben. Ständig hatte er versucht Heero aus dem Zimmer zu locken, hatte ihn in irgendwelche Freizeitaktivitäten mit einbezogen, oder ihm die Ohren voll gequasselt wenn sie beide allein in ihrem Internatszimmer waren.

Und Heero hatte gemerkt, dass er anfing die Gesellschaft des anderen zu genießen. Er suchte nicht mehr nach Ausreden wenn Duo ihn zu einem Basketballspiel einlud sondern kam einfach widerspruchslos mit. Er versteifte sich nicht mehr oder versuchte den anderen abzuschütteln wenn Duo ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Und er vermisste das stetige Geräusch von Duos Stimme wenn der andere mal nicht da war.

In der Sekunde als Heero das klar geworden war, hatte er gewusst dass er etwas unternehmen musste. Es war wie ein kleiner Schock gewesen, die Erkenntnis dass Duo Maxwell irgendwie seine Abwehr überwunden und sich in sein wohlgeordnetes Leben geschlichen hatte. Heero hatte eins erkannt: Duo Maxwell war eine Ablenkung. Und Ablenkungen konnte er nicht gebrauchen, nicht während des Krieges. Denn da waren Ablenkungen nur eines: tödlich.

Und so hatte er das einzig richtige in seinen Augen getan: er hatte J kontaktiert und gefordert dass dieser ihn von nun an nur noch auf Solomissionen schicken sollte. Keine gemeinsamen Aufträge mehr mit Pilot 02. Doch J's Antwort auf diese Anfrage war nicht das was Heero erwartet hatte. Nur wenige Stunden nach dem ersten Schock an jenem Tag bekam er bereits den zweiten.

Denn in J's kurzer Antwort stand nur zu lesen, dass Pilot 02 bereits die selbe Bitte geäußert hatte und sowohl J als auch G beschlossen hatten, dieser Bitte nachzugeben. Heero hatte sicherlich zehn Minuten erstarrt vor seinem Notebook gesessen und blind auf den Bildschirm gestarrt.

Seine Gedanken hingegen waren in diesen Minuten wild in Heeros Kopf umhergerast. Duo wollte keine Missionen mehr mit ihm gemeinsam erledigen? Aber warum? Heero konnte es nicht verstehen. Völlig egal dass er selbst noch Augenblicke zuvor genau das selbe gewollt hatte, jetzt zu erfahren dass Duo nicht mehr länger mit ihm zusammen arbeiten wollte hatte wehgetan. Ungefähr genauso weh wie Duos Aussage von vorhin dass sie beide keine Freunde wären.

Vor allem ergab das überhaupt keinen Sinn. Heero hatte damals zwar nicht allzu viel Erfahrung mit menschlicher Interaktion gehabt, aber er war sich sicher, dass er sich in seiner Interpretation von Duos Handlungen nicht geirrt hatte. Duo hatte eindeutig seine Freundschaft gesucht, da war sich Heero sicher. Also warum nun diese 180 Grad Drehung? Egal wie lange Heero auch darüber nachgrübelte, es war und blieb ihm ein Rätsel.

Ein Rätsel das Heero beschlossen hatte zu entschlüsseln. Und so hatte er sich daran gemacht, so viel wie möglich über den Piloten von Deathscythe herauszufinden wie er nur konnte. Vor allem während der Rekonvaleszenz nach seiner Selbstzerstörung, als er sich mit Trowa im Zirkus versteckt hatte und er nicht viel anderes zu tun hatte als die Decke des Trailers anzustarren. Nachdem Trowa ihm sein Notebook geliehen hatte, hatte Heero sich sofort an seine selbst gewählte Aufgabe gemacht.

Doch obwohl Heero sich wirklich intensiv in seine Suche vertieft hatte, viel hatte er nicht herausgefunden. Selbst nachdem er sich in G's Datenbanken eingehackt hatte, waren noch mehr Fragen offen geblieben als dadurch beantwortet wurden. Offenbar wusste selbst Duos Mentor nicht mehr über ihn als Heero selbst. Alles was Heero herausgefunden hatte war dass Duo sich als blinder Passagier auf ein Schiff der Sweeper geschlichen hatte und erst Wochen später bemerkt worden war. Und auch das eher aus reinem Zufall und weniger weil er nachlässig geworden war.

Dieses Talent bei einem noch so jungen Menschen hatte G offenbar derart beeindruckt, dass er Duo angeboten hatte ihn auszubilden. Und Duo hatte das Angebot angenommen. Über seine Zeit vor dem Sweepern hatte Duo sich ausgeschwiegen. Alles was G noch herausgefunden hatte, war dass Duo offenbar einen großen Teil seiner Kindheit auf den Straßen von L2 verbracht hatte. Das war alles.

Da Heero auf diesem Wege offensichtlich nicht weiterkommen konnte, hatte er schließlich beschlossen sich an die Quelle selbst zu wenden. Jedes Mal wenn er danach irgendwie mit Duo zusammentraf hatte er versucht, die Freundschaft die sie beide am Anfang des Krieges verbunden hatte wieder aufzubauen. Doch obwohl Duo sich stets freundlich gegeben hatte und Heero nie irgendwie zurückgestoßen hatte, hatte Heero ständig einen gewissen Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden gespürt. Von Duo war eine gewisse Kühle ausgegangen, so als wollte er nicht mehr mit Heero zu tun haben als unbedingt notwendig. Heero war für ihn ein Kamerad, ein Alliierter im Krieg, aber mehr auch nicht. Definitiv kein Freund.

Heero seufzte tief und warf einen weiteren Blick in Duos Richtung während er weiter eine Kiste nach der anderen durch das Lagerhaus trug. Obwohl er doch inzwischen wirklich genügend Zeit gehabt hatte um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, tat es doch immer noch so weh wie damals. Duo war der erste der jemals Heeros Barrieren durchbrochen hatte, der erste der jemals mit Heero befreundet hatte sein wollen – und dann, als Heero bereit gewesen war diese Freundschaft auch zuzulassen, hatte Duo sich von ihm abgewandt als wäre Heero nicht gut genug für ihn.

Mit mehr Wucht als nötig schubste Heero die Kiste die er gerade transportiert hatte auf ihren Platz. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und geballten Fäusten blieb er vor der Kiste stehen und beäugte sie böse. Bevor er sich stoppen konnte holte er mit einem Fuß aus und gab ihr einen wütenden Tritt.

„Hey Yuy!"

„Was?" fauchte Heero und drehte sich um, um denjenigen der es gewagt hatte ihn anzusprechen mit seinem besten Deathglare zu verbrennen.

„Du hast jetzt Pause," antwortete Barnes, der anscheinend völlig unbeeindruckt von Heeros Blick war.

Heero runzelte die Stirn, dann schüttelte er sich leicht. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass es tatsächlich schon Mittag war. Er hatte ganze vier Stunden gearbeitet, ohne es zu bemerken. Ein weiterer Blick durch die Halle zeigte ihm, dass die anderen Arbeiter entweder schon gegangen waren oder gerade dabei waren zu gehen.

Das hieß, alle außer einem. Denn wie Heero sehen konnte schien Duo nicht die geringsten Anstallten zu machen seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen. Heero runzelte die Stirn als er sah wie Duo versuchte eine Kiste die für ihn allein viel zu schwer war herumzuschieben.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte er Barnes und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Duo.

Barnes folgte Heeros Blick. „Hayes? Der macht nie Pause. Hab schon oft versucht ihn wegzuschicken, is aber zwecklos. Der is'n Arbeitstier."

Heeros Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich noch. Wenn Duo tatsächlich täglich so hart arbeitete wie heute, aber auf seine Mittagspause verzichtete und dann auch noch Abends kaum etwas aß – worauf seine mager eingerichtete Küche hindeutete – dann war es kein Wunder dass er so unterernährt war. Aber schließlich hatte Heero beschlossen es zu ändern, und genau das würde er jetzt tun.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er zu Duo hinüber und packte den Langhaarigen am Oberarm. Duo drehte sich um, und als er Heero verschloss sich sein Gesichtsausdruck sofort. Hastig entwand er dem ehemaligen Wing Piloten den Arm und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Was willst du?" fauchte er Heero an.

„Du hast jetzt Mittagspause," erklärte Heero ruhig.

„Ich mach keine Pause," antwortete Duo und wandte sich ab um sich erneut mit seiner Kiste abzumühen.

„Doch, ab jetzt schon," erwiderte Heero, packte Duo erneut am Arm und zerrte ihn einfach hinter sich her zu dem kleinen Raum mit den Spinden.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was du hier tust?" zischte Duo erbost während er versuchte seinen Arm aus Heeros Griff zu winden. Doch Heero verstärkte seinen Halt um Duos Handgelenk einfach und zerrte ihn weiter hinter sich her.

„Dafür sorgen dass du was zu essen bekommst," antwortete Heero kühl. „Und wenn du nicht gerade scharf darauf bist hier eine Riesenszene zu veranstalten dann kommst du besser einfach mit mir mit," fügte er mit einem kurzen Blick über seine Schulter hinzu. „Denn glaub mir, im Moment hast du nicht geringste Chance mir zu entkommen."

Duo starrte ihn einen Moment böse an, dann stoppte er seine Versuche sich Heero zu entwinden und ließ sich widerstandslos in den Umkleideraum führen, wo Heero ihn dann in seine Jacke steckte und anschließend wieder am Handgelenk packte und mit ihm auf die Straße trat.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Betadank:** wie immer an Laren

**Kommentar:** So, bin endlich wieder online und es gibt ein neues Kapitel. Vielen lieben Dank für all die Kommis und all eure Vermutungen und Theorien! Aber 'kicher' ihr habt noch immer nicht das angesprochen was ich meinte. Naja, vielleicht waren meine Andeutungen bis jetzt zu subtil - hm, ok, fast gar nicht vorhanden könnte es auch treffen 'g'. Aber das wird schon noch. Bin ja mal gespannt wann dem ersten was auffällt 'kicher'.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Heero blieb einen Moment stehen und sah rechts und links die Straße hinauf. Er kannte sich hier in der Gegend nicht aus und hatte keine Ahnung in welcher Richtung er etwas zu Essen finden würde. Aber dann entschied er, dass es egal war; früher oder später würde er schon auf einen Imbiss oder ähnliches stoßen.

Kurz entschlossen wandte er sich nach links und marschierte am Lagerhaus entlang die Straße hinab. Seine Hand war noch immer um Duos Handgelenk geschlossen, und so zog er den Langhaarigen einfach hinter sich her. Jetzt wo sie beide außerhalb der Sicht- und Hörweite der anderen Arbeiter waren hatte Duo wieder angefangen sich zu sträuben, und Heero würde nicht das Risiko eingehen dass der ehemalige Deathscythe Pilot ihm entwischte nur weil er ihn für einen Moment losgelassen hatte.

„Verdammt noch mal, Yuy, lass mich los!" fauchte Duo während er mit seiner freien Hand versuchte Heeros Finger von seinem Handgelenk zu lösen. „Ich kann alleine gehen!"

Heero schnaubte nur. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Duo in dem Moment in dem er ihn losließe die Beine in die Hand nehmen und fliehen würde. Und Heero hatte nicht die geringste Lust hinter dem Langhaarigen die Straße hinabzuhetzen nur um ihn wieder einzufangen. Zumal das doch sehr seltsam aussehen würde.

Und selbst wenn Duo nicht sofort wegrennen würde, Heero hätte ihn trotzdem nicht losgelassen. Dazu genoss er das Gefühl den anderen zu berühren viel zu sehr. Wenn er es wagen könnte seine eigene Hand nur ein kleines Stücken weiter hinabgleiten zu lassen, dann würde er statt dem Handgelenk Duos Hand umfassen können. Doch dann würde Duo unter Garantie flüchten, selbst wenn er dazu wie ein gefangenes Tier sein eigenes Handgelenk durchnagen müsste. Heero musste all seine Beherrschung aufbieten um den Griff um Duos Handgelenk nicht in etwas anderes ausarten zu lassen.

Glücklicherweise – oder auch nicht, je nachdem aus welcher Sicht man es betrachtete – hatte Heero offensichtlich die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen, denn nur Minuten später entdeckte er ein kleines Diner. Nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns entschied Heero, dass es so gut wie jede andere Möglichkeit wäre. Fastfood war zwar nicht unbedingt das gesündeste Essen weit und breit, aber es würde definitiv dabei helfen dass Duo schnell wieder etwas Fleisch auf die Knochen bekam.

Nachdem Heero das Diner mit Duo im Schlepptau betreten hatte, wählte er einen Tisch hinten in der Ecke. Nicht nur dass sie beide dort relativ ungestört wären, es war auch eine alte Angewohnheit aus dem Krieg immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu sitzen. So konnte man seine Umgebung gut im Auge behalten ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass sich jemand von hinten anschlich.

Obwohl Heero normalerweise den Platz direkt an der Wand gewählt hatte, um die Tür in seinem Blick zu haben, schob er Duo auf diesen Platz und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Zwar behagte es ihm nicht wirklich mit dem Rücken zum Restaurant zu sitzen, aber mit Duos Neigung zu fliehen wollte er lieber zwischen diesem und dem Fluchtweg sitzen.

Duo schien sich inzwischen dazu entschlossen zu haben zu schmollen statt zu fliehen. Zumindest sah es ganz danach aus. Statt nach der Speisekarte auf dem Tisch zu greifen saß er mit abgewandtem Kopf da und starrte stumm zur Seite. Heero seufzte und griff selbst nach der Speisekarte.

Wie erwartet gab es hier das typische Essen das man in einem Diner erwarten konnte. Heero entschied sich sowohl für Duo als auch für ihn selbst einen großen Burger mit einer Portion Pommes zu bestellen. Es war zwar nicht sein liebstes Gericht, aber er konnte sich erinnern dass Duo immer für diese Art Essen geschwärmt hatte.

Nachdem die Bedienung das Essen gebracht hatte griff Heero zu und biss in seinen Burger. Entgegen seiner Befürchtung schmeckte es tatsächlich gut, und da er auch ziemlich hungrig war griff er herzhaft zu. Er war so sehr in sein Essen vertieft dass er erst einige Minuten später bemerkte, dass Duo seinen Teller noch gar nicht angerührt hatte.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer legte Heero den Burger auf den Teller zurück. „Willst du nichts essen?" fragte er.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Heero

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte gelangweilt auf den Tisch. „Vielleicht hab ich keinen Hunger."

„Das glaub ich nicht," erwiderte Heero scharf. „Du hast den ganzen Morgen hart gearbeitet. Du musst etwas essen. Und du wirst es auch, selbst wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss."

Duo starrte ihn eine Zeitlang teils überrascht, teils wütend an, aber als Heero den Teller näher an ihn ranschob griff er langsam danach. Zögernd fing er an zu essen, so als wäre er nicht sicher ob er hungrig wäre oder nicht. Doch nach ein paar Bissen schien er sich entschieden zu haben, denn mit einem Mal fing er fast hastig an den Burger zu verschlingen.

Heero sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem eigenen Teller. Obwohl Heero früher angefangen hatte als Duo war dieser doch eher fertig mit dem Essen. Was wahrscheinlich daran lag dass Duo seinen Burger so schnell runterschluckte dass er es beinahe einzuatmen schien. Als Heero endlich den letzten Bissen runterschluckte und aufblickte, bemerkte er dass Duo ihn mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck in den Augen ansah.

„Was ist?" fragte Heero überrascht.

„Warum bist du hier?" Zum ersten Mal seit Heero Duo aufgespürt hatte klang dessen Stimme nicht wütend oder herausfordernd, sondern nur ruhig und leicht neugierig.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht," war seine einfache Antwort.

„Ihr habt euch Sorgen gemacht?"

„Was dachtest du denn?" Heero schenkte ihm einen leicht ungläubigen Blick. „Du verschwindest nach Howards Tod einfach so ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen oder dich sonst irgendwie zu melden. Du tauchst unter ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Wundert es dich wirklich dass Quatre mich gebeten hat nach dir zu suchen?"

„Quatre. Ich verstehe." Duo senkte den Blick und starrte auf die Tischplatte hinab.

Heero runzelte die Stirn und warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann fuhr er fort, „Du hast sogar die Sweeper belogen als du ihnen erzählt hast du würdest zu Quatre gehen. Das passt überhaupt nicht zu dir."

Duo hob den Blick und sah Heero überrascht an. „Ich hab nicht gelogen," antwortete er schließlich. „Ich hatte wirklich vor zu Quatre zu gehen. Aber dann..." Duo zögerte einen kurzen Moment. „... hab ich's mir anders überlegt."

Heero legte den Kopf schief. „Du hast es dir anders überlegt? Einfach so?"

Duo starrte ihn stumm an, den unlesbaren Ausdruck wieder in den Augen, doch er antwortete nicht. Heero seufzte lautlos. Das hier war die erste Unterhaltung mit Duo, die diesen Namen auch verdiente. Er hatte wirklich gehofft dass Duo sich ihm endlich etwas öffnen und er ein paar Antworten bekommen würde. Doch offenbar hatte er sich zu früh gefreut.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" sagte Heero schließlich.

Duo warf ihm einen ironischen Blick zu. „Kann ich dich denn daran hindern?"

„Warum –" Heero zögerte kurz; eigentlich war es hier sicherlich nicht der richtige Platz Duo darauf anzusprechen, aber wer wusste schon ob und wann der Langhaarige jemals wieder mit ihm reden würde. „Warum wolltest du dich umbringen?" setzte Heero deshalb leise hinzu.

„Ich wollte was?" Duo starrte ihn aus großen Augen völlig verblüfft an.

„Dich umbringen."

„Wie zur Hölle kommst du auf diese absurde Idee?" Duos Gesicht zeigte noch immer nichts anderes als Verblüffung.

Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Versuch mich nicht für dumm zu verkaufen, Duo," erwiderte er barsch. Er könnte es verstehen wenn Duo nicht hier darüber reden wollte, aber so zu tun als wüsste er nicht wovon Heero redete... „Ich hab dich schließlich gefunden, schon vergessen? In deinem Bad. Du hattest die leere Schlaftablettendose noch in der Hand."

Duo starrte ihn einige Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann schloss er ihn mit einem hörbaren Geräusch, schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hab nicht versucht mich umzubringen," sagte er schließlich.

Heero legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Und was war das dann?" fragte er noch immer nicht überzeugt.

Duo sandte ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber wenn du es wissen willst, ich war müde und hab seit Tagen schon nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, also hab ich ein oder zwei Tabletten genommen."

„Das Döschen war leer," erinnerte Heero den Langhaarigen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Yuy!" Duo hatte sich so weit vorgelehnt dass er beinahe mit seinem gesamten Oberkörper auf dem Tisch lag. „In der verfluchten Dose waren vielleicht noch zwei oder drei von den Dingern drin! Wenn ich mich wirklich hätte umbringen wollen, dann hätte ich das schon längst getan, und zwar lange bevor ihr mich aufgespürt hättet!"

Heero lehnte sich leicht zurück und musterte Duo forschend. Duo wirkte ehrlich überrascht und zornig. Er konnte nirgends auch nur die geringste Spur von Schuldbewusstsein oder Lüge entdecken. Er hatte mit einer Vehemenz gesprochen, die Heero mehr als die Worte selbst überzeugten. Es mochte ja vielleicht naiv sein, aber Heero glaubte ihm.

„In Ordnung," sagte er deshalb und nickte. „Ich bin froh," setzte er noch hinzu und lächelte schwach.

Duo starrte ihn an und antwortete nichts darauf.

Heero erwiderte den Blick. Er wusste nicht wie er weitermachen sollte. Das Duo nicht Selbstmordgefährdet war erleichtert ihn sehr, aber dennoch gab es noch so viele andere Dinge die Heero wissen musste. Nur – würde Duo ihm antworten? Nachdem er – schon wieder – so wütend auf Heero war? Heero kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

Irgendwann gab Heero sich schließlich einen Ruck und wandte sich erneut an Duo. „Warum lässt du dich so gehen? Du bist völlig abgemagert, haust in einer billigen Absteige und hast einen schlecht bezahlten Job."

Als Duo nicht gleich antwortete fuhr Heero fort, „Du hast das doch gar nicht nötig. Du hast Geld genug um dein Leben lang gut zu leben. Was ist der Grund?"

Duo zuckte kurz mit den Achseln. „Ich sitz nicht gern herum und dreh Däumchen."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. Das machte immer noch keinen Sinn. Duo war zu so viel mehr fähig als Kisten in einem Lager herumzuschieben. Er konnte alles reparieren was einen Motor hatte, war ein Ass am Computer, kannte sich mit Kampftechniken aus, hatte einen überragend hohen IQ – kurz, Heero war der Meinung, was auch immer Duo tun wollte, er wäre dazu in der Lage es auch zu tun. Er verstand es absolut nicht – das einzige was vielleicht Sinn ergeben würde wäre –

„Ist es wegen Howards und Hildes Tod?" fragte Heero leise.

So unglaublich es klang, aber Duos Gesichtsausdruck verschloss sich noch mehr als zuvor. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Aber –"

„Ich sagte ich will nicht darüber reden!" Duo hatte sich in seinem Sitz aufgerichtet und funkelte Heero drohend an.

„In Ordnung," gab Heero nach. Offenbar hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Quatre hatte damals nachdem Trowa ihn kontaktiert hatte so etwas in der Art angedeutet, dass Duo Hildes Tod noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, und wie es aussah hatte Duo in dieser Hinsicht keine Fortschritte gemacht.

Heero unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte immer schon vermutet – und befürchtet – dass Duo und Hilde mehr wären als nur Freunde. Duos Reaktion auf ihren Tod schien seinen Verdacht nur zu bestätigen. Es tat weh Duos Schmerz zu sehen – denn auch wenn er sich weigerte darüber zu reden, so konnte Heero dennoch erkennen wie sehr Howards und Hildes Tod den Langhaarigen mitgenommen hatte.

Aber konnte das allein wirklich die Erklärung für all dies sein? War Duo wirklich nur geflohen und hatte sich vor seinen Freunden versteckt, weil er mit seiner Trauer nicht zurechtkam? Heero war zwar kein Psychologe, aber irgendwie machte auch das nicht wirklich Sinn. Wäre es nicht natürlicher sich seinen Freunden zuzuwenden statt vor ihnen wegzurennen? Vor allem Duo, dem der Kontakt zu den Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuteten immer wichtig gewesen war.

Heero versuchte das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen, doch anscheinend hatte er Duo mit seiner letzten Frage zu sehr in die Defensive gedrängt, denn der Langhaarige ignorierte Heero jetzt wieder als wäre dieser gar nicht anwesend.

Schließlich gab Heero es auf und folgte Duo ebenso schweigend zurück ins Lagerhaus. Und obwohl er es schaffte Duo die ganze Zeit über im Auge zu behalten, arbeitete er den Rest des Tages genauso hart wie am Vormittag. Und genau wie am Vormittag er geistig nicht bei der Arbeit.

Immer wieder musste er an das Gespräch mit Duo denken. Seine Gedanken kreisten wieder und wieder um die eine große Frage: was hatte Duos Verhalten nur zu bedeuten? Doch wie schon zuvor kam Heero auch diesmal zu keinem Ergebnis.

Der Feierabend kam schneller als er gedacht hatte, und nachdem Heero Duo wieder fast mit Gewalt von der Arbeit wegzerren hatte müssen lief er schweigend und müde neben dem Langhaarigen her zurück zu Duos Wohnung.

In der Wohnung angekommen verschwand Duo ohne ein Wort in seinem Schlafzimmer, und als Heero etwas später das Abendessen fertig hatte und es dem Langhaarigen bringen – und bei der Gelegenheit vielleicht ein erneutes Gespräch versuchen wollte – lag Duo angezogen auf seinem Bett und schlief tief und fest.

Heero seufzte und stellte den Teller neben dem Bett ab. Eine Weile betrachtete er den Langhaarigen einfach nur im Schlaf, dann machte er sich daran Duo die Kleidung auszuziehen um es ihm etwas bequemer zu machen. Bis auf die Boxershorts landete alles auf einem Haufen auf dem Boden. Heero wusste nicht ob Duo es vielleicht vorzog im Schlafanzug oder gar nackt – Heero spürte wie er rot wurde bei dem Gedanken – zu schlafen, aber er wagte es nicht den Langhaarigen noch weiter auszuziehen.

Dabei fürchtete er sich weniger vor Duos Reaktion am Morgen wenn dieser feststellen würde dass Heero ihn entkleidet hatte, sondern vor seiner eigenen. Sicher, er hatte Duo schon vor zwei Tagen fast komplett ausgezogen, aber da war er viel zu besorgt um den ehemaligen Deathscythe Piloten gewesen um an irgendetwas anderes zu denken als Duos Gesundheit.

Doch jetzt war es etwas anderes. Die letzten zwei Tage hatten ihm sehr bewusst gemacht dass er definitiv nicht nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Duo hegte, trotz – oder vielleicht gerade wegen – Duos abweisender Haltung.

Heero wünschte nur dass es nicht so hoffnungslos wäre. Duo hatte sehr deutlich gemacht was er von Heero hielt, und das tat weh. Und so blieb Heero nur eines was er tun könnte – sobald er herausgefunden hätte was hier los war und es Duo wieder besser ginge, würde er genau das tun was Duo von ihm wollte: ihn wieder in Ruhe lassen.

Denn noch schlimmer als Duo niemals wiederzusehen wäre hier bei ihm zu bleiben und jeden Tag dessen abweisende Haltung zu sehen. Das wäre grausam nicht nur Heero sondern auch Duo gegenüber.

Heero stieß den Atem aus den er in den letzten Minuten unbewusst angehalten hatte. Es brachte nichts jetzt darüber zu grübeln. Er konnte Duo nicht zwingen etwas zu empfinden das er nicht tat. Alles was er tun konnte war seine eigenen Gefühle so tief zu vergraben dass er die nächsten Tage und Wochen mit Duo verbringen konnte ohne daran zu zerbrechen.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert als sonst, dafür gibts aber auch ein längeres Kapitel. Laren behauptet zwar es wär ein ganz böses Kapitel und ich soll sofort weiterschreiben, aber soooo böse kams mir gar nicht vor. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Wenn Heero angenommen hatte, dass sich sein Verhältnis zu Duo im Laufe der Zeit bessern würde, so musste er bald feststellen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Über die nächsten Tage hinweg verfiel Duo wieder in das gleiche Verhaltensmuster zurück das er an den Tag gelegt hatte, seit Heero ihn gefunden hatte. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Eigentlich wurde es noch viel schlimmer.

Oh, Duo ignorierte Heero immer noch wo es nur ging, doch statt wie vorher einfach nur einsilbig zu antworten wenn Heero ihn ansprach wurde er nun auch zusehends unfreundlicher. Und hatte Heero schon kaum gewusst wie er mit einem wortkargen Duo umgehen sollte, so war er von einem unfreundlichen, ja geradezu feindseligen und bösartigen Duo geradezu überfordert.

Heero wusste einfach nicht was er dem ganzen entgegensetzen sollte – außer selbst unfreundlich zu werden. Doch was würde das ganze bringen? Nicht viel, da war sich Heero ziemlich sicher. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht warum Duo sich so verhielt, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher was dieser damit bezwecken wollte.

Er wollte Heero provozieren.

Wollte ihn dazu bringen seine Beherrschung zu verlieren, sich mit ihm zu streiten und vielleicht sogar irgendwann wütend davon zu stürmen. Nur um diese Gelegenheit dann sofort zur Flucht zu nützen. Doch auch wenn die gemeinen Worte die Duo ihm nun fast täglich an den Kopf warf Heero teilweise wirklich weh taten, so war er dennoch nicht bereit aufzugeben.

Denn zu seiner Sorge um Duo und seiner Neugier, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, hatte sich nun auch Heeros Stolz und seine Sturheit eingeschaltet. Duo wollte ihn also vergraulen, wie? Sie würden ja noch sehen wer von ihnen beiden den längeren Atem hatte! Heero jedenfalls schwor sich, dass er derjenige sein würde der aus diesem Kampf der Willenskräfte als Sieger hervorgehen würde. Und wenn es das Letzte wäre was er täte!

Doch trotz dieses Entschlusses musste Heero bald feststellen, dass seine Ausdauer anfing zu bröckeln. Die ganze Situation zehrte einfach mehr an seinen Kräften als er gedacht hätte. Die tägliche harte Arbeit, Duos Unfreundlichkeit, die fast schlaflosen Nächte – Heero schreckte beim kleinsten Geräusch hoch aus Angst dass Duo sich wieder aus dem Staub machen wollte – und dann noch die Tatsache, dass er Duo praktisch ständig im Auge behalten musste.

Denn Duo hatte es noch lange nicht aufgegeben vor Heero zu fliehen. Im Gegenteil. Innerhalb der ersten Woche ertappte Heero ihn noch zwei weitere Male bei einem Fluchtversuch, und beim letzten hatte Heero ihn eher aus Zufall entdeckt und Duo war bereits so weit gekommen, dass Heero buchstäblich das Herz in die Hose gerutscht war. Und um weitere solcher Situationen zu vermeiden hatte Heero beschlossen Duo von nun an auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen.

Und genau das tat er auch.

Er schaffte es seinen Boss Barnes dazu zu überreden, ihn Duos Gruppe zuzuteilen. Duo warf ihm zwar einen derart bösen Blick zu dass Heero sich wohl sofort in Staub aufgelöst hätte wäre er nicht selbst der Meister der Deathglares, aber Heero entschloss sich das einfach zu ignorieren. Er zerrte Duo noch immer jeden Tag gegen Mittag aus dem Lagerhaus um etwas zu essen, doch im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal fing Duo keine weiteren Unterhaltungen mehr mit ihm an. Er benahm sich eher so, als wäre Heero irgendein Fremder, der nur zufällig am selben Tisch saß und aß.

Das einzige was dann schließlich doch noch eine Reaktion aus Duo lockte – wenn auch keine positive – war die Tatsache, dass Heero ihm sogar auf die Toilette folgte. Oh, nicht dass er mit in die Kabine verschwand oder so. Aber er vergewisserte sich immer dass es dort keine Fenster gab, die groß genug waren dass Duo hindurchschlüpfen konnte, und er wartete stets vor der Tür bis Duo wieder herauskam. Ja, er ging sogar so weit andere Leute, die vor Duo die Toilette verließen sehr genau zu mustern, ob sie nicht vielleicht Duo in einer sehr cleveren Verkleidung waren.

Alles in allem eine mehr als untragbare Situation.

Offenbar schien nach knapp zwei Wochen auch Duo zu diesem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. Denn als sie nach der Arbeit schweigsam – wie immer – auf dem Weg nach Hause nebeneinander herliefen, blieb Duo drei Blocks vor seinem Wohnhaus plötzlich einfach mitten auf der Straße stehen. Heero registrierte es nicht sofort und lief noch zwei Schritte weiter, bevor er auch stehen blieb und sich zu Duo umdrehte.

„Was ist?" fragte Heero den Langhaarigen, der mit geballten Fäusten und gesenktem Kopf einfach nur dastand.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen," sagte Duo ruhig und hob den Blick um Heero direkt anzusehen.

„Was kann so nicht weitergehen?"

„Das fragst du noch?" Duo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du folgst mir praktisch auf Schritt und Tritt, ich kann nirgends mehr auch nur ein Sekündchen Privatsphäre haben! Noch nicht einmal auf dem Klo! Ich warte jeden Tag dass du mit in die Kabine kommst und mir auch noch beim Halten und Abschütteln helfen willst!"

„Wenn es sein muss werde ich auch das tun," erwiderte Heero so ruhig wie möglich – auch wenn das mentale Bild das Duo gerade heraufbeschworen hatte ihn alles andere als kalt ließ.

Duos Augen schienen bei dieser Antwort praktisch aus dem Kopf zu fallen. „WAS?"

Heero zuckte gelassen die Schultern. „Du hast in den letzten Tagen mehrmals versucht zu fliehen. Das gefällt mir gar nicht, also werde ich alles tun um dich daran zu hindern."

Duo starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann explodierte er. „Verdammt noch mal Yuy, für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Ich lass mir von niemandem vorschreiben was ich zu tun habe! Und wenn ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben will, dann ist es mein gutes Recht dich abschütteln zu wollen! Ich bin nicht dein Gefangener, und du kannst nicht über mich bestimmen, hast du das verstanden?"

„Natürlich," erwiderte Heero. „Du brüllst ja schließlich laut genug, ich bin sicher sogar dein Nachbar aus 3a hat dich noch verstanden. Und ich will dich auch nicht gefangen halten oder dir irgendetwas vorschreiben. Aber ich bin auch nicht dumm. Ich weiß dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmt. Irgendwas ist hier im Busch, und du weißt auch was es ist – sonst wärst du nicht einfach so ohne ein Wort untergetaucht. Und auch wenn du nicht mein Freund bist, so bin ich dennoch deiner. Und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ich will dir helfen, diese Sache – was auch immer es ist – wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, damit du wieder dein normales Leben führen kannst. Wenn das alles hier überstanden ist lass ich dich auch wieder allein, da dir meine Anwesenheit ja offenbar dermaßen zuwider ist. Aber vorher nicht."

Duo blickte Heero eine Weile stumm an, und sein Blick zeigte dass er von Heeros kleiner Ansprache doch etwas überrumpelt war. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen," sagte er schließlich.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Heero. „Sag mir was los ist. Diese ganze Situation," Heero machte eine weit ausholende Geste, „ich verstehe sie einfach nicht. Das hier bist doch nicht du. Warum tust du das alles? Wieso versteckst du dich hier?"

Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast recht, du verstehst es nicht. Das hier BIN ich! Das hier IST mein normales Leben! Akzeptier es!"

„Das werde ich nicht!" Heero spürte wie auch er langsam wütend wurde. „Du kannst behaupten was du willst, aber ich werde das nie akzeptieren! Ich will dass du mir sagst was los ist! Ich will dass wir diese ganze Sache hier klären! Ich will dass du wieder lachst! Ich will dass du mir die ganze Zeit damit auf die Nerven gehst dass ich nicht so ungesellig sein soll! Ich will dass du wieder ständig redest, die Luft wieder mit scheinbar sinnlosem Geplapper füllst und dennoch soviel interessantes und sinnvolles von dir gibst, wenn man sich nur die Mühe macht dir zuzuhören! Ich will dass du wieder so voller Lebensmut und Energie bist dass du nicht einmal für eine Sekunde stillhalten kannst! Ich will den alten Duo zurück!"

Für eine ganze Weile standen sie sich stumm gegenüber, beide schwer atmend und mit geballten Fäusten. Schließlich seufzte Duo. „Den alten Duo gibt es nicht mehr. Vielleicht hat es ihn nie gegeben."

„Das glaube ich nicht." Heero schüttelte den Kopf.

Wieder sah Duo ihn nur stumm an, so als würde er irgendetwas suchen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte erneut. „Wie auch immer. So kann es jedenfalls nicht weitergehen. Ich ertrag es nicht länger."

„Dann mach mir einen Vorschlag den ich akzeptieren kann," sagte Heero und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ‚Verschwinde und lass mich einfach in Ruhe' ist NICHT akzeptabel."

Duo schüttelte wieder den Kopf, und Heero hätte schwören können dass die Mundwinkel des Langhaarigen zuckten, so als müsse Duo mit aller Macht ein Lächeln zurückhalten.

„In Ordnung," sagte Duo schließlich. „Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich nicht mehr versuchen werde zu fliehen, hörst du dann auf mich derart zu überwachen?"

Heero blickte ihn prüfend an. Duo wirkte absolut offen und ehrlich. „Das kann ich akzeptieren," nickte Heero schließlich.

„Gut." Duo nickte ebenfalls. „Ich verspreche dass ich nicht wieder versuchen werde zu fliehen."

„Und ich verspreche dass ich dich nicht mehr jede Sekunde überwachen werde," erwiderte Heero. „Aber ich werde auch nicht einfach gehen und dich allein lassen," fuhr er fort. „Auch wenn du es nicht willst, ich bleibe hier bis ich weiß was hier los ist."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst," sagte Duo. „Ich kann dich ja sowieso nicht davon abhalten." Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte weiter die Straße hinauf. Und Heero folgte ihm.

--

Die nächsten Tage über lockerte Heero seine fast lückenlose Überwachung Duos, und genau wie der Langhaarige versprochen hatte versuchte er nicht wieder zu fliehen. Heero merkte wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung nachließ und ihm wie eine große Last von den Schultern fiel. Aber dennoch war die Situation noch alles andere als gelöst oder gar entspannt.

Denn bis auf die ausbleibenden Fluchtversuche hatte sich erneut nichts an Duos Verhalten ihm gegenüber geändert. Noch immer sprach er kaum mit Heero, aß stumm seine Mahlzeiten – meist allein in seinem Schlafzimmer – und schien Heeros Anwesenheit zwar zu akzeptieren, aber nicht willkommen zu heißen.

Es schien als habe Duo mit seiner Behauptung dass es den alten Duo nicht mehr gäbe recht gehabt.

Aber Heero war noch lange nicht bereit es zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht würde er es auch niemals sein. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen dass der Duo den er während des Krieges kennen gelernt hatte komplett eine Täuschung gewesen sein sollte. Oh sicher, die ewige Fröhlichkeit war zum Teil nur Schau, die davon ablenken sollte was sonst noch alles in Duo steckte. Aber dennoch war von Duo immer eine derartige Lebensfreude ausgegangen, dass man sie beinahe spüren konnte. Doch das war nun nicht mehr so, und Heero fragte sich unwillkürlich wer oder was dafür verantwortlich sein könnte dass dieses Leuchten erloschen war.

Doch trotzdem spielte sich eine Art von Routine zwischen den beiden ein. Sie standen Morgens auf, Heero machte Frühstück das sie dann gemeinsam aßen. Danach gingen sie zur Arbeit, Mittags schleifte Heero Duo wieder zum Essen, und Abend gingen sie dann gemeinsam wieder zurück zu Duos Wohnung. Heero bereitete dann etwas zu essen vor, was sie wieder gemeinsam verspeisten. Danach sah Heero meist ein wenig fern – und ab und zu gesellte Duo sich sogar dazu da er mit jedem Tag ein bisschen weniger erschöpft zu sein schien und deshalb länger wach blieb.

Die Nächte liefen auch immer nach dem selben Schema ab. Heero hatte sehr schnell feststellen müssen, dass er nicht besonders gut schlafen konnte. Was nicht einmal an dem wirklich schrecklichen Sofa lag – Heero hatte schon auf weitaus schlimmeren Untergründen geschlafen. Ihm ging nur einfach viel zu viel im Kopf herum – und wenn er sich nicht gerade mit Duos Problemen herumschlug, so spukte der Langhaarige selbst durch seine Gedanken.

So war es also kein Wunder dass Heero zuerst gar nicht merkte dass die Stimmen gar nicht aus dem Fernseher kamen sondern dass Duo sich mit jemandem am Vidphone unterhielt als er eines Abends vom Einkaufen zurückkam. Diese Aufgabe war an Heero hängen geblieben da Duo sich offensichtlich nicht darum kümmern wollte – wann immer Heero ihm vorgeschlagen hatte mitzugehen, hatte Duo abgewunken. Also erledigte Heero alles so schnell wie möglich und eilte dann sofort zurück zu Duos kleinem Appartement.

„... und wieso glaubst du dass mich das interessieren würde?" ertönte Duos kühle, fast gelangweilte Stimme gerade als Heero die Tür zur Wohnung öffnete.

„Was? Aber... Duo, er ist dein bester Freund..." Erst als Heero schon die kleine Küchenecke betreten hatte, registrierte er dass er die andere Stimme tatsächlich kannte.

„Hör zu, ich weiß ja nicht wie du auf diese Idee kommst, aber das alles ist mir ziemlich egal. Tu mir einen Gefallen und ruf nie wieder an." Mit diesen Worten deaktivierte Duo die Verbindung und wandte sich ab in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

„Duo?" fragte Heero und machte einen Schritt auf den Langhaarigen zu. „War das nicht Trowa?"

Duo drehte seinen Kopf und blitzte Heero böse an. „Allerdings. Ich möchte nur wissen, woher er meine Nummer hat."

„Ich hab sie ihm gegeben," antwortete Heero. „Was wollte er?"

„Wie nett," ätzte Duo. „Wem sonst hast du meine Nummer denn noch gegeben? Darf ich als nächstes mit einem Anruf der Preventers rechnen?"

Heero sah Duo leicht verwundert an. „Ich hab deine Nummer nur an Quatre und Trowa weitergegeben. Die beiden machen sich Sorgen um dich. Was wollte Trowa jetzt denn?"

Duo starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang an. „Nichts wichtiges," sagte er schließlich, dann verschwand er endgültig in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Heero runzelte leicht die Stirn. Er konnte nicht glauben dass Trowa hier anrufen und mit Duo sprechen würde, wenn es nicht um etwas wichtiges gehen würde. Schließlich hatten sowohl Quatre als auch Trowa sich zurückhalten wollen bis Heero herausgefunden hätte was hier los war. Entschlossen ging Heero zum Vidphone und gab die Nummer von Quatres Anwesen ein. Doch dort meldete sich niemand, und so versuchte er es zuerst mit Quatres und dann mit Trowas Mobiltelefonen. Bei Trowas Handy hatte er Glück. Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln wurde am anderen Ende abgenommen.

„Was ist? Gibt es noch eine Gemeinheit die du vergessen hast mir an den Kopf zu werfen." Trowa klang äußerst wütend.

„Trowa?" unterbrach Heero seinen Freund.

„Oh... du bist es Heero."

„Was ist los?" fragte Heero besorgt. Trowa hörte sich auf einmal sehr erschöpft an.

„Ach, hat Duo es dir etwa nicht erzählt?" machte Trowa spöttisch.

„Nein."

„Quatre..." Trowa gab einen gequälten Laut von sich und holte dann zitternd Luft. „Es gab einen Anschlag. Vor zwei Stunden. Eine Autobombe. Quatre... er ist schwer verletzt. Er ist gerade im OP."

Heero hörte Trowa mit wachsendem Entsetzen zu. „Eine Autobombe? Oh Gott! Wie konnte das denn passieren?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht." Trowas Stimme klang äußerst gequält. „Ich bin schließlich für die Sicherheit zuständig. Ich hätte es merken müssen! Ich hätte diese Bombe finden müssen! Es ist alles meine Schuld!"

„Trowa!" rief Heero. "Beruhige dich! Erzähl mir von Anfang an was passiert ist."

Trowa holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. „In Ordnung. Quatre hatte einen Termin mit ein paar wichtigen Geschäftsleuten und Politikern. Es ging um die Erweiterung und den Ausbau der Kolonien. Und weil es ein so wichtiges Treffen war, wollte er die große, offizielle Limousine nehmen. Statt des eher unauffälligen Wagens den er sonst benutzte. Rashid hat die Limousine vorgefahren, und Quatre hat sich von mir verabschiedet und ist zum Wagen gegangen. Er war gerade dabei einzusteigen als die Bombe explodiert ist. Wenn er auch nur eine Sekunde schneller gewesen wäre, wenn er schon im Wagen gesessen und die Tür geschlossen hätte..."

Trowa brach ab und holte erneut zitternd Luft. „So ist er von der Druckwelle der Explosion weggeschleudert worden, was ihm das Leben gerettet hat. Rashid hatte nicht soviel Glück." Trowa gab erneut einen gequälten Laut von sich. „Es ist kaum etwas von ihm übrig geblieben."

Eine Sekunde lang schwieg Trowa, dann fuhr er fort, „Ich hätte den Wagen vorher überprüfen sollen. Aber ich habe mich damit zufrieden gegeben dass er ja auf dem Winner-Anwesen in der Garage gestanden hat und dass die Manguanacs unter meiner Anleitung für die Sicherheit zuständig sind. Hab mich damit zufrieden gegeben dass nichts und niemand an den Manguanacs vorbeikommt. Und jetzt ist Rashid tot und Quatre..."

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Heero schnell um Trowa ein wenig von seiner Schuldzuweisung abzulenken. Ihm war natürlich klar dass es nicht so einfach wäre Trowa davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, aber gerade jetzt hatte Trowa genug anderes worum er sich kümmern musste.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Trowa hörte sich sehr elend an. „Wie gesagt, er ist gerade im OP. Ich bin auch hier im Krankenhaus, aber bis jetzt hat mir noch keiner der Ärzte irgendwas sagen können – oder wollen."

„Trowa... aber wieso hast du das nicht auch Duo erzählt?"

„Ich HABE es ihm erzählt!" Trowa klang nun wieder sehr wütend, genauso wütend wie am Anfang ihres Gesprächs. „Nur interessiert es den Mistkerl offenbar nicht! Und er behauptet, Quatres bester Freund zu sein! Ich hab nicht die geringste Spur Mitgefühl oder Entsetzen oder gar Sorge in seiner Stimme gehört! Im Gegenteil, er war eiskalt und hat gesagt, ich soll ihn nicht weiter belästigen!"

„Was?" Heero keuchte entsetzt auf. „Das kann ich nicht glauben!"

„Glaub es ruhig!" gab Trowa wütend zurück. „Wenn ich dran denke was Quatre alles unternommen hat um ihn wieder zu finden! Der Bastard ist es nicht wert dass man sich um ihn sorgt! Das kannst du ihm gerne von mir ausrichten! Und wenn du willst kannst du auch wieder zurückkommen! Mir ist es inzwischen ziemlich egal warum er abgehauen ist oder wie es ihm geht. Und Quatre hat im Moment ebenfalls andere Sorgen!"

„Trowa," unterbrach Heero die Schimpftirade seines Freundes. „Hör zu, ich muss Schluss machen. Ruf mich an sobald du was Neues weißt, ok?"

„Mach ich." Trowa seufzte. „Ich wünschte wirklich du wärst hier, Heero. Ich fühl mich ziemlich allein, ich könnte einen Freund jetzt gebrauchen."

„Trowa..." Heero zögerte. „Ich kann hier noch nicht weg... Versteh doch..."

„Oh." Trowas Stimme sank um mehrere Grade. „In Ordnung. Du musst schließlich wissen was dir wichtiger ist." Mit diesen Worten deaktivierte Trowa die Verbindung.

Heero starrte noch eine Sekunde auf das Vidphone, dann drehte er sich entschlossen um und stürmte in Duos Schlafzimmer. Er riss die Tür auf ohne anzuklopfen, baute sich dann am Fußende des Bettes auf und starrte böse auf Duo hinab, der mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett lag und nach oben starrte.

„Wieso hast du mir gesagt dass Trowa nichts wichtiges wollte?"

„Weil es nichts wichtiges war," antwortete Duo ohne seinen Blick von der Zimmerdecke zu nehmen.

„Wie kannst du so was sagen?" rief Heero. „Quatre wurde fast getötet, Rashid IST tot, und du nennst das nichts wichtiges?"

Duo zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Duo..." Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatre ist doch dein bester Freund, interessiert es dich denn überhaupt nicht dass er fast ums Leben gekommen ist? Dass er jetzt schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt und keiner weiß wie es ihm geht?"

„Ich hab es dir schon einmal gesagt, und ich sage es dir gerne noch mal," erwiderte Duo, noch immer ohne Heero anzusehen. „Du verstehst das nicht."

„Allerdings, das verstehe ich nicht!" rief Heero aufgebracht. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was hier los ist, aber niemals hätte ich gedacht dass du so ein eiskalter Bastard sein könntest! Seit wann sind dir andere Menschen so völlig egal? Seit wann sind dir deine FREUNDE so völlig egal? Was versuchst du hier zu beweisen?"

Duo setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Ich versuche hier gar nichts zu beweisen, Yuy!" gab er beißend zurück. „Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung was los ist, und du hast nicht das geringste Recht über etwas zu urteilen was du nicht verstehst! Und du brauchst grad etwas sagen, du bist doch derjenige der niemals irgendwelche Gefühle zugelassen hat, weil es ja die Mission gefährden könnte! Du bist doch derjenige der den Begriff ‚eiskalter Bastard' erst definiert hat!"

„Mag sein!" brüllte Heero zurück. „Aber im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich mich seit dem Krieg weiterentwickelt, und zwar zum besseren! Was ich von dir nicht behaupten kann! Und wenn ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hab was hier los ist, wieso klärst du mich nicht einfach auf? Damit ich weiß worüber ich hier urteile!"

„Fein! Von mir aus!" Duo sprang vom Bett auf und stampfte auf Heero zu. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich bin verflucht!"

Heero stutzte kurz. „Du bist was?" fragte er überrascht.

„Verflucht!"

Heero blinzelte. Irgendwie... war das nicht ganz das was er erwartet hatte. „Verflucht?" wiederholte er.

„Ja!" Duo stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Was genau... meinst du damit?"

„Das jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder Mensch, der mir jemals irgendetwas in meinem Leben bedeutet hat sterben musste."

Heero blinzelte erneut.

Duo schnaubte. „Schau nicht so. Ich weiß wie das klingt. Aber es ist wahr. Die Gang mit der ich durch die Straßen gezogen bin als ich noch ein Kind war. Das Waisenhaus das mich aufgenommen hat. Hilde. Howard. Alle tot und zerstört. Und jetzt Quatre, mein bester Freund. Nur knapp dem Tod entronnen."

„Aber... du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass du daran schuld bist, oder?" Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Und was soll ich bitteschön sonst glauben?" Duo piekste Heero mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Wenn jeder, dem ich zu Nahe komme stirbt?"

„Sicherlich nicht dass du verflucht bist," antwortete Heero und piekste zurück.

„Aber das bin ich," antwortete Duo ruhig. „Eine Zeitlang hab ich gehofft dass es vorbei wäre... das der Fluch irgendwie gebrochen wäre... aber es war nur eine leere Hoffnung. Eine kurze Pause. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Alles was ich jetzt noch tun kann, ist mich so fern wie möglich von meinen Freunden zu halten. Und möglichst keine neuen Bekanntschaften mehr zu schließen. Damit ich nicht noch mehr Menschen das Leben koste."

Heero schüttelte erneut kurz den Kopf. „Dann war das alles vorhin am Vidphone... Was du zu Trowa gesagt hast..."

Duo nickte. „Ja. Gott, als Trowa von Quatres Verletzung berichtet hat wäre ich am liebsten ins nächste Shuttle gesprungen und nach L4 geeilt." Duo verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht riskieren dass Quatre oder Trowa doch noch getötet werden, nur weil sie meine Freunde sind. Sie werden zwar ziemlich wütend auf mich sein, aber es ist besser so. So bleiben sie wenigstens am Leben."

Heero starrte Duo einen Moment lang stumm an. Das war also der Grund für Duos Verschwinden. Er dachte, er würde seinen Freunden nur Unglück bringen, würde sie töten, und so war er verschwunden um sie zu schützen. Und als er von Quatres Verletzung gehört hatte, hatte er das einzige getan von dem er geglaubt hätte, dass es seinen Freund schützen würde – selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er diesen Freund dadurch verlieren würde.

Die Erkenntnis, was Duo für einen Freund – etwas das er in Heero offenbar überhaupt nicht sah – alles zu tun bereit war versetzte Heero einen Stich. Und machte ihn gleichzeitig auch wütend. „Dann brauchst du dir um mich ja keine Sorgen zu machen!" fauchte er.

Duo warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Du wolltest schließlich niemals mein Freund sein, nicht wahr?" fuhr Heero beißend fort. „Gratuliere! Du hast endlich jemand gefunden, dem dein Fluch nichts anhaben kann!" Und mit diesen Worten drehte Heero sich um und stürmte erst aus dem Schlafzimmer und dann aus der Wohnung.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Bin grad auf dem Sprung, deshalb wird das nur ne kurze Ansprache. Danke an alle die mir nen Kommi geschrieben haben! Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Heero rannte. Er wusste zwar nicht wohin oder warum, aber er rannte. In ihm gab es nur einen Gedanken, er musste so schnell wie möglich weg. Weg von Duo, weg von all den Gefühlen die ihn zu zerreißen drohten bevor er noch irgendetwas wirklich dummes tun konnte.

Irgendwann kam Heero schließlich in einer Art kleinem Park an und wurde langsamer. Das Wetter war scheußlich, wie schon seit Wochen, und so waren glücklicherweise kaum andere Menschen im Park unterwegs. Keuchend blieb Heero unter einem Baum stehen und sank langsam auf die Knie.

Es tat weh. Es tat so unglaublich weh. Warum nur konnte alles was Duo betraf ihn noch immer so tief treffen, selbst nachdem Heero sich in den letzten Wochen wieder und wieder gesagt hatte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte seine Gefühle an den Langhaarigen zu hängen? Dass Duo niemals etwas ähnliches – oder überhaupt was – für ihn empfinden würde und er sich besser schnell damit abfand bevor er noch verletzt wurde?

Doch offenbar hatte es nichts genützt, und außerdem war es wahrscheinlich auch sowieso zu spät gewesen. Er war verletzt worden, mit jedem gemeinen Wort das Duo geäußert hatte, mit jedem bösen Blick den er ihm zugeworfen hatte. Heero hatte alles stumm geschluckt, hatte alles in sich eingeschlossen in der Hoffnung dass es dann nicht so weh tun würde. Doch stattdessen hatte sich alles einfach nur angesammelt und aufgestaut, um sich dann mit einem riesigen Knall zu entladen.

Heero unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und presste die Handballen gegen seine Augen. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass ausgerechnet der kurze Blick auf den alten Duo vorhin so schrecklich für ihn sein würde. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er nur den alten Duo irgendwie wieder hervorlocken könnte, dann würde alles schon wieder gut werden.

Doch genau das Gegenteil war passiert. Dieser winzige Einblick auf die Loyalität, das Mitgefühl und die Aufopferungsbereitschaft, die Duo seinen Freunden gegenüber bewies hatte sich wie ein Messer in Heeros Herz gebohrt. Gott, was würde er nicht alles geben um auch nur einen Bruchteil dieser Dinge von Duo zu bekommen?

Doch es war sinnlos das Unmögliche zu wünschen. Duo wollte nicht sein Freund sein, hatte es wohl nie sein wollen und alles was Heero damals am Anfang des Krieges in Duos Handlungen gesehen hatte war offenbar nur Einbildung gewesen.

Heero rieb sich erschöpft über die Augen, dann hob er den Kopf und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. Vielleicht sollte er tun was Trowa gesagt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er das nächste Shuttle nach L4 nehmen um seinen Freunden in dieser schweren Situation beizustehen. Vielleicht sollte er dorthin gehen wo es Menschen gab, die in ihm einen Freund sahen und die ihn willkommen heißen würden. Immerhin, hatte er denn überhaupt noch einen Grund hier zu bleiben?

Er wusste jetzt was hinter Duos Verhalten steckte. Wusste, warum dieser ohne ein Wort untergetaucht war und niemanden kontaktiert hatte. Und was auch immer Heero sich in all den Monaten seiner Suche ausgemalt hatte, auf diese Antwort wäre er niemals gekommen. Aber wie phantastisch das alles auch klang, Duo schien offenbar nicht in irgendeiner Gefahr zu stecken oder in irgendeine ungute Sache verwickelt zu sein. Alles was Duo mit seinem für ihn so untypischen Verhalten bezwecken wollte war, seine Freunde zu schützen.

Ein Personenkreis, zu dem Heero offenbar nicht zählte.

Heero biss sich hart auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen. Gott, warum nur tat es jedes Mal so weh wenn er daran dachte? Wieso konnte er es nicht endlich hinter sich lassen? Schließlich konnte er Duo nicht zwingen ihn zu mögen. Konnte ihn nicht zwingen sich die selben Sorgen um seine Sicherheit und sein Leben zu machen wie um Quatres.

‚Aber genau das tut er doch!' warf eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ein, doch Heero schob sie beiseite.

Wenn Duo bereit war in einer heruntergekommenen Wohnung zu hausen, einen schlecht bezahlten Job zu machen und seine eigene Identität zu verleugnen, weil er der Meinung war dass würde Quatre helfen, dann gab es nichts was Heero dagegen tun konnte. Heero war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas dagegen tun wollte.

Es war Duos Entscheidung. War es von Anfang an gewesen. Was hatte Heero sich eigentlich dabei gedacht als er beschlossen hatte, Duos Leben für diesen ‚in Ordnung' zu bringen? Was hatte er sich davon erhofft? Dass Duo ihm dann dankbar wäre? Dass Duo dann vielleicht endlich bereit wäre, einen Freund in ihm zu sehen? Oder vielleicht sogar mehr als das?

Heero schnaubte verbittert. Er war ein Narr gewesen so etwas zu hoffen. Duo hatte jedes Recht ihn zu verabscheuen. Heero wäre es an dessen Stelle nicht anders gegangen. Wenn ihn einer der anderen vor ein paar Monaten als er noch dabei gewesen war sich selbst zu finden aufgespürt und sich ihm ungewollt an die Fersen geheftet hätte, Heero wäre noch viel wütender geworden als Duo.

Also blieb jetzt wirklich nur noch eine Möglichkeit – er würde tun was Duo von Anfang an von ihm verlang hatte. Er würde gehen und den anderen in Ruhe lassen. Duo wollte offenbar keine Gesellschaft, und Heero hatte nicht das Recht sie ihm aufzuzwingen. Wenn Duo allein sein wollte, so sollte er es sein.

‚Und warum hat er dann deine Nähe gesucht wenn er allein sein will?' fragte diese irritierende innere Stimme erneut.

‚Das hat er nicht,' antwortete Heero barsch.

‚Und wie würdest du es dann nennen? Er hätte seine Abende auch weiterhin in seinem Schlafzimmer verbringen können statt sich zu dir ins Wohnzimmer zu gesellen.'

Heero schnaubte. ‚Er ist nur herausgekommen weil er sich gelangweilt hat. Selbst das ödeste Fernsehprogramm ist besser als die Wände anzustarren. Interpretier nicht mehr hinein als da war.'

‚Tatsächlich?' fragte die kleine Stimme, die – wie Heero fand – ein klein wenig wie Quatre klang. ‚Und warum ist er dann auch geblieben wenn der Fernseher gar nicht lief? Wieso ist er geblieben während du an deinem Notebook gearbeitet hast? Warum hat er dir beim kochen geholfen?'

‚Halt die Klappe!' fauchte Heero, dann blinzelte er ein paar Mal verwirrt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Fing er jetzt etwa schon an, Selbstgespräche zu führen? Großer Gott, der Stress in den letzten Tagen musste ihm wirklich den Rest gegeben haben.

‚Ich hab Recht, weißt du?' flötete die Stimme triumphierend.

Heero seufzte. Er konnte es nicht leugnen. Duo HATTE all das getan was seine innere Stimme behauptete. Er war bei Heero im Wohnzimmer geblieben, selbst wenn Heero beschäftigt gewesen war. Und er hatte ihm beim kochen geholfen. Die Tatsache dass Duo all das völlig schweigend gemacht hatte änderte nichts daran.

Aber wenn seine innere Stimme also Recht hatte und Duo tatsächlich seine Nähe gesucht hatte – was hatte das dann zu bedeuten? Hatte es überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten? Oder hatte Duo sich einfach nur mit Heeros Anwesenheit abgefunden und sich ihr angepasst?

‚Das stimmt nicht, und das weißt du auch!' warf die Stimme wieder ein.

‚Oh halt endlich die Klappe!' Heero schüttelte erneut heftig den Kopf. ‚Was soll es denn sonst bedeuten? Oder vielleicht hat er ja auch gedacht, dass es ungefährlich ist sich mit mir abzugeben weil ihm ja nichts an mir liegt und mir deshalb nichts zustoßen kann.'

‚Idiot!' Wenn sie wütend war klang die innere Stimme sogar noch viel mehr nach Quatre als vorher. Heero lief ein leichter Schauder über den Rücken. ‚Denk doch mal nach! Du weißt jetzt was Duos seltsames Verhalten für einen Grund hat! Er will seine Freunde schützen! Also warum wohl hat er sich dir gegenüber so verhalten? Weil er DICH schützen will!'

Heero stutzte. Konnte seine innere Stimme Recht haben? Verhielt sich Duo ihm gegenüber so feindselig weil er auch ihn schützen wollte? Konnte das sein? Leichte Hoffnung regte sich schon in Heero, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein. So war es nicht.

Wenn Duo sich erst so verhalten hätte seit Heero ihn aufgespürt hätte, dann hätte diese Theorie einen Sinn gemacht. Aber Duo mied Heero schon sehr viel länger, schon seit Mitte des Krieges. Sein Verhalten Heero gegenüber hatte nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun sondern nur mit Abneigung.

Es sei denn... Heero richtete sich aufgeregt auf und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es sei denn... dass Duo ihn schon damals hatte schützen wollen. Wäre das möglich? Könnte das sein? Heero spürte wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu klopfen. Duo hatte vorhin gesagt, dass dieser Fluch jeden getötet hatte der ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte. Das bedeutete, dass Duo die Idee, seine Freunde zu schützen nicht erst vor kurzem gekommen war.

Was wenn er sich nur von Heero zurückgezogen hatte weil er befürchtet hatte, dass Heero etwas zustoßen könnte? Was ja immerhin gar nicht so abwegig gewesen war, immerhin hatten sie sich mitten in einem Krieg befunden, da hätte jedem von ihnen jederzeit etwas zustoßen können. Und immerhin, als Heero Wings Selbstzerstörung ausgelöst hatte, hatte es für einige Zeit ja auch so ausgesehen, als wäre genau das geschehen.

Heero keuchte auf als ihm bewusst wurde wie es für Duo ausgesehen haben musste. Obwohl der andere zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon begonnen hatte sich von Heero zurückzuziehen, so war es doch erst eine Woche nachdem Heero von J erfahren hatte, dass Duo keine Missionen mehr mit ihm durchführen wollte. Wenn Duo tatsächlich versucht hatte, Heero zu schützen, so musste er geglaubt haben versagt zu haben. Musste gedacht haben, dass der Fluch einen weiteren Freund getötet hatte.

Mit einem Satz sprang Heero auf die Beine und begann erneut zu rennen. Doch diesmal rannte er in die Richtung zurück aus der er gekommen war. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zurück zu Duo. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob seine Vermutung dass Duo ihn nur schützen wollte richtig war oder nicht – aber selbst die winzige Möglichkeit das es so sein könnte reichte ihm schon.

Denn wenn er Recht hatte, dann hatte er Duo vorhin unglaublich verletzt. Nachdem er den Langhaarigen seit Wochen gelöchert hatte, dass dieser ihm doch endlich erzählen sollte was los war, damit Heero ihm helfen konnte, hatte Duo sich ihm zum ersten Mal geöffnet. Und was hatte Heero getan? Statt sich wie ein Freund zu verhalten und für Duo da zu sein, hatte er ihn angebrüllt und dann einfach stehen gelassen. Schöner Freund war er!

Gott, wenn er doch nur über seine eigenen verletzten Gefühle hätte hinwegsehen können! Wenn er doch nur nachgedacht hätte bevor er gesprochen hätte! Mit Schrecken erinnerte Heero sich an Duos Gesichtsausdruck nachdem Heero ihm diese Gemeinheiten an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Schock, Kummer und Schmerz war deutlich in den großen, violetten Augen zu lesen gewesen, aber Heero war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt egal gewesen.

Nein, nicht egal. Eher das Gegenteil. Es war ihm sogar recht gewesen. Denn Duo hatte ihn verletzt, hatte ihm weh getan, und so hatte Heero ihm diese Verletzung zurückzahlen wollen, hatte ihm genauso wehtun wollen. Und es war ihm gelungen, oh ja. Heero biss sich auf die Lippen und rannte noch ein wenig schneller.

Heero war so in seine Gedanken und Selbstvorwürfe vertieft, dass er noch weniger auf seine Umgebung achtete als auf dem Hinweg. Blind für alles andere rannte er so schnell wie möglich zu Duo zurück. Er achtete nicht auf andere Fußgänger, die ihm Schimpfworte zuriefen wenn er sie anrempelte, und auch das Auto dass ihn nur knapp verfehlte als er eine Straße überquerte bemerkte er kaum. Das alles konnte jetzt kaum unwichtiger für ihn sein.

Endlich, nach weitaus mehr Zeit als ihm lieb war, erreichte Heero Duos Wohnhaus und eilte hinauf in den dritten Stock. Er riss die Türe zu Duos Appartement auf und hetzte hinein. Ein schneller Blick durch das Wohnzimmer zeigte ihm, dass Duo dort nicht war.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war Heero bei der Schlafzimmertür und riss nun auch diese auf. Alles was er in diesen Sekunden denken konnte war, ‚Bitte, bitte, bitte!' Bitte lass Duo noch da sein. Bitte lass ihn nichts dummes getan haben. Bitte.

Doch Heero hatte Glück. Duo war noch genau da wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Er war an der Wand entlang nach unten gerutscht und saß nun mit ausgestreckten Beinen am Boden, doch ansonsten hatte er sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Heero atmete erleichtert auf und kniete sich neben den Langhaarigen.

„Duo?" fragte Heero besorgt als Duo nicht auf sein Erscheinen reagierte. Ein Blick in Duos Gesicht zeigte ihm dass der Langhaarige mit ausdrucksloser Miene ins Leere starrte, ohne auch nur im Geringsten auf Heeros Anwesenheit einzugehen. Erschrocken griff Heero nach Duos Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Duo?"

Endlich, nach einem langen Moment der Heero fast wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, blinzelte Duo und wandte seinen Blick langsam in Heeros Richtung. „Heero?" fragte er langsam, fast so als könnte er nicht glauben wen er da vor sich sah.

Heero nickte. „Ja."

Duo starrte ihn noch eine Sekunden lang regungslos an, dann stieß er sich plötzlich vom Boden ab, warf sich auf Heero und schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals. „Du bist zurückgekommen," flüsterte Duo so leise, dass Heero es fast nicht hören konnte.

Heero nickte erneut und schloss seine Arme ebenfalls um Duo. „Es tut mir so leid," antwortete er. „Es tut mir leid was ich zu dir gesagt habe, Duo. Ich habe es vorher nur nicht verstanden."

Der Langhaarige fing in Heeros Armen an zu zittern und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. „Geh nicht weg," flüstert Duo mit verzweifelter Stimme. „Lass mich nicht allein! Ich hasse es allein zu sein, aber ich bin immer nur allein! Ich will nicht mehr so allein sein!"

Heero schloss die Augen und drückte Duo an sich. „Ich lass dich nicht allein. Ich verspreche es. Es tut mir so leid, Duo."

Immer wieder murmelte Heero beruhigende Worte, streichelte Duo über den Rücken und wiegte ihn vor und zurück. Und dann, nach einer guten halben Stunde ließ das Zittern endlich nach. Als Heero hinab auf Duo sah, bemerkte er dass der Langhaarige eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, stand Heero mit Duo auf seinen Armen auf und ging hinüber zum Bett. Dort legte er den Langhaarigen auf der Matratze ab, und da Duo selbst im Schlaf seinen Klammergriff nicht gelockert hatte blieb Heero nichts anderes übrig als sich einfach mit dazu zu legen.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** wie immer Laren (beste der besten der besten)

**Kommentar:** Ts, ich mußte echt ein paar Mal den Kopf schütteln. Echt süß wie naiv einige von euch glauben daß Heero und Duo jetzt "zusammen" sind. Also echt, ihr müßtet mich doch besser kennen. 'g' Die beiden sind noch weit davon entfernt - stur wie sie nun einmal sind. Aber ich freu mich trotzdem über jeden eurer Kommis, und ihr dürft auch weiterhin eure Vermutungen anstellen - ich glaub nur nicht daß ihr auf die Lösung kommt! 'g'

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Heero erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem warmen, zufriedenen Gefühl wie er es schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Eigentlich konnte Heero sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern so etwas schon einmal gefühlt zu haben. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen seufzte er leicht und ruckelte noch näher an die Wärmequelle heran die neben ihm lag.

Erst Minuten später registrierte Heero wer diese Wärmequelle war. Die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend mit all seinen Höhen und Tiefen brachte ihn dazu ruckartig die Augen zu öffnen und sein Blick fiel direkt in Duos Gesicht. Genauer gesagt, in Duos waches Gesicht.

Der Langhaarige lag ganz ruhig neben Heero und blickte ihn ernst an. Heero blinzelte kurz, dann erwiderte er Duos Blick leicht lächelnd. „Guten Morgen," sagte er.

Duo antwortete nicht gleich sondern blickte Heero nur weiter ruhig an. Schließlich öffnete er doch den Mund. „Du bist noch hier," sagte er leise.

Heero nickte leicht. „Natürlich. Ich habe es dir schließlich versprochen."

Duo blinzelte und eine Vielzahl von Emotionen huschte über sein Gesicht – viel zu schnell als dass Heero eine davon erkennen konnte. Irgendwann presste Duo die Augen zusammen und holte tief Luft. „Geh," sagte er schließlich mit immer noch leiser Stimme.

Heero blinzelte bestürzt. Duo wollte dass er ging? Doch dann erinnerte er sich an seine Gedanken vom Vortag, seine Theorie was Duos Verhalten ihm gegenüber anging und er fasste sich ein Herz. „Nein," erwiderte er fest.

Duo öffnete die Augen und blitzte Heero beinahe so wütend an wie vorher. Doch noch bevor er seinen Mund öffnen und wieder in seine alten Feindseligkeiten verfallen konnte sprach Heero schnell weiter. „Tu es nicht, Duo," sagte er ruhig.

Duo runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Was nicht?"

„Du hattest Recht, weißt du."

Duo blinzelte verwirrt. „Recht womit?"

Heero lächelte leicht. „Ich habe es wirklich nicht verstanden. Aber jetzt tue ich es. Ich weiß was du mit all dem bezwecken willst," erklärte er. „Und es nützt nichts mehr. Du wirst mich nicht vertreiben können, egal was du mir auch an den Kopf wirfst."

Duo runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund doch Heero ließ ihn wieder nicht sprechen. „Du willst mich schützen, hab ich Recht?" fragte Heero leise.

Als Duos Augen sich vor Erstaunen weiteten lächelte Heero leicht. Er hatte also tatsächlich Recht gehabt. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie sehr er deswegen unter Anspannung gestanden hatte. Aber jetzt, nachdem Duos überraschte Augen ihm die Bestätigung gaben die er sich so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte fiel ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen.

„Duo..." begann Heero ermutigt durch die Gewissheit dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte, doch dann biss er sich auf die Zunge. Er wusste nicht genau wie er dieses Thema angehen sollte. Doch er musste es ansprechen wenn er wirklich genau verstehen wollte was in Duo vorging. „Glaubst du wirklich dass ein Fluch auf dir liegt?"

Duo sah ihn einen Moment stumm an, die Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen. Dann seufzte er tief. „Was soll ich denn sonst denken?"

Heero erwiderte Duos Blick ernst. „Mir wurde beigebracht dass es für alles eine logische Erklärung gibt. Dass es für alles eine Lösung gibt, man muss nur danach suchen."

„Und welche logische Erklärung findest du für mein Leben?" flüsterte Duo und presste die Augen zusammen. „Welche Lösung erklärt warum jeder Mensch der mir nahe stand sterben musste? Schicksal? Pech? Zufall?" Duo öffnete die Augen wieder und lachte bitter. „Heero, denk doch mal nach. Im letzten halben Jahr sind vier Menschen gestorben die ich kannte, zwei davon standen mir sehr nahe. Und ein fünfter wurde so schwer verletzt dass er ebenfalls in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Hältst du das alles wirklich für ZUFALL?"

„Ich..." begann Heero, verstummte dann jedoch. Duo hatte da nicht ganz Unrecht, das war etwas worüber er genauer nachdenken musste. Doch das musste warten bis später.

„Und selbst wenn es sich nur um Zufälle handelt," sprach Duo weiter, „Ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Ich... ich kann nicht noch einen Freund verlieren. Ich dachte wirklich ich könnte endlich ein normales Leben führen, aber scheinbar hab ich mir zuviel erhofft. Das hier ist etwas was ich tun MUSS, Heero."

„In Ordnung," erwiderte Heero. „Dann bleiben wir eben hier. Solang bis du dich anders entscheidest. Und sieh mich nicht so an. Ich weiß was du sagen willst, aber ich werde nicht gehen."

„Ich..." begann Duo und schluckte trocken. „Aber du MUSST gehen."

„Nein." Heero schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte!" flehte Duo. „Heero, bitte!" Er griff nach Heeros T-Shirt und seine Hand krampfte sich um den Stoff.

„Duo, ich lass dich nicht allein!" Heero streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Duos Unterarm. „Und das willst du doch auch gar nicht. Allein sein. Das hast du gestern gesagt."

Duo biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß dass ich das gesagt habe," antwortete er schließlich leise. „Aber ich kann das nicht von dir verlangen. Ich..."

„Doch, Duo," unterbrach Heero ihn. „Schließlich zwingst du mich nicht hier zu bleiben, oder? Ich WILL dir helfen."

„Aber was wenn dir was passiert?" Duo biss sich erneut auf die Lippe. „Was wenn der Fluch dich auch trifft? Das könnte ich nicht ertragen..." Duos Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Heero streckte beide Arme aus und zog Duo dicht an sich. „Das wird er nicht. Mir wird nichts passieren. Du weißt doch, ich bin nicht so leicht zu töten."

„Aber..." murmelte Duo an Heeros Schulter.

„Duo," unterbrach Heero ihn. „Willst du wirklich dass ich gehe? Dass ich dich allein lasse? Sei bitte ehrlich. Wenn es wirklich das ist was du willst und nicht nur dein Wunsch mich zu schützen, dann werde ich es tun. Also, willst du es?"

Für einen langen Augenblick blieb Duo stumm und rührte sich auch sonst nicht. Dann jedoch schlang er die Arme um Heero, klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihm fest und flüsterte, „Nein."

Heero stieß die Luft die er gespannt angehalten hatte wieder aus. Für eine Sekunde hatte er befürchtet, dass Duo ja sagen und ihn endgültig fortschicken würde. Doch nun hatte er die Chance bekommen auf die er so lange gewartet hatte. Nun würde er endlich seine Freundschaft mit Duo ins Reine bringen können.

* * *

Heero schloss leise die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich, dann trat er rasch an das Vidphone heran. Duo war irgendwann wieder eingeschlafen, die Hände noch immer in Heeros T-Shirt geklammert. Heero vermutete, dass der Langhaarige schon eine ganze Weile vor ihm wach gewesen war, und zusammen mit der doch recht emotionalen Aussprache war es so kein Wunder dass Duo vollkommen erschöpft war.

Schnell wählte er die Nummer aus dem Kopf, dann wartete bis am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde.

„Preventers, Agent Chang," meldete sich eine bekannte Stimme.

„Wufei," nickte Heero als das Gesicht seines Freundes auf dem Vidphone erschien.

„Heero!" Wufei starrte ihn überrascht an. „Warum rufst du an?"

„Ich nehme an du hast von Quatre gehört," sagte Heero.

Wufei nickte grimmig. „Ja. Die Preventer untersuchen den Fall. Quatre ist immerhin ein wichtiger Mann der Kolonien. Dieser Anschlag kann alle möglichen Ursachen haben – politische, geschäftliche. Private."

Heero nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Deshalb rufe ich an." Heero zögerte einen Moment, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Weißt du wie es ihm geht? Ist er schon aus dem OP raus?"

Wufei sah ihn einen Moment prüfend an. „Wieso rufst du nicht Trowa an und fragst ihn direkt?"

Heero seufzte und sah zur Seite. „Ich denke nicht dass Trowa im Moment mit mir sprechen würde."

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genau was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist – Trowa hat sich ebenfalls ausgeschwiegen – aber ihr solltet das klären." Dann seufzte er und fuhr fort, „Quatre hat die OP soweit gut überstanden. Im Moment liegt er noch im Koma. Erst nachdem er aufgewacht ist werden wir wissen ob es irgendwelche permanenten Schäden gibt oder nicht."

„Danke." Heero senkte den Kopf kurz. Wufeis Nachricht über Quatres Zustand war zwar nicht so gut, aber bei weitem auch nicht so schlimm wie sie hätte sein können.

„Aber zurück zu dem Grund weshalb ich anrufe," sagte Heero schließlich und blickte Wufei wieder direkt an. „Du hast doch sicherlich die Leitung der Untersuchung, oder? Habt ihr schon etwas herausgefunden?"

Wufei zögerte kurz. „Du weißt dass ich dir keine Auskunft geben darf, Heero. Aber ja, ich habe die Leitung der Untersuchung des Anschlags. Commander Une hat darauf bestanden, genauso wie ich selbst."

Heero warf Wufei einen sarkastischen Blick zu. „Du weißt doch sicherlich dass ich jederzeit an die Informationen kommen kann wenn ich es will, oder?"

Wufei seufzte. „Heero... ach verdammt. Ist die Leitung sicher?"

Heero nickte. Das war das erste was er getan hatte bevor er dieses Vidphone das erste Mal benutzt hatte – ein Überbleibsel aus dem Krieg das Heero sich noch nicht abgewöhnt hatte.

„In Ordnung," sagte Wufei. „Wir haben noch nicht viel. Außer dass es ein Profi war. Die Bombe war äußerst geschickt angebracht und wäre außer bei der allerpenibelsten Durchsuchung nicht gefunden worden. Außerdem war die Bombe selbst ein kleines Kunstwerk. Ich kenne kaum jemanden der so etwas bauen könnte. Die Liste der Verdächtigen ist äußerst kurz."

Heero nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Wer immer der Kerl ist, er muss gut sein wenn er an Trowa und den Manguanacs vorbeigekommen ist."

„Heero, ich –"

„Wufei," unterbrach Heero ihn. „Ich habe eine Bitte an dich."

„Worum geht es?"

„Ich weiß es klingt vielleicht seltsam, aber könntest du vielleicht die Berichte von Hildes und Howards Tod noch einmal durchgehen?" Heero sah Wufei ernst an. „Such nach Unregelmäßigkeiten, Dingen die nicht erklärbar sind, die nicht zusammen passen, irgendwas."

Wufei warf ihm einen eigenartigen Blick zu. Dann sagte er, „Heero... es ist seltsam dass du mich das fragst... denn genau das habe ich bereits getan."

„Was?" Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum?"

Wufei seufzte. „Es wird dir nicht gefallen."

Heeros Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Sag schon."

„Die kurze Liste von Verdächtigen von der ich vorhin sprach," antwortete Wufei. „Es gibt einen Namen der ganz weit oben steht."

„Und wer ist das?"

„Duo."

Heero erstarrte. „Nein," schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Heero, ich weiß was du denkst, aber –" begann Wufei.

„Nein," unterbrach Heero ihn. Er fühlte wie eine eisige Hand nach ihm griff. Wufei verdächtigte Duo? Das war absurd. Das war ungeheuerlich. Das war... „Das ist unmöglich."

„Heero –"

„Nein!" Heero sandte Wufei einen Deathglare zu. „Duo kann es nicht gewesen sein. Ich bin ihm seit vier Wochen nicht für eine Minute von der Seite gewichen. Er hatte gar nicht die Möglichkeit dazu. Geschweige denn von einem Motiv."

„Duo ist bei dir?" fragte Wufei überrascht.

Heero nickte kurz. Offenbar hatten weder Quatre noch Trowa Wufei erzählt dass Heero in seiner Suche erfolgreich gewesen war.

„Das ist gut," fuhr Wufei fort. „Hör zu Heero –"

„Ich werde ihn dir nicht ausliefern," unterbrach Heero ihn kalt.

„Verdammt noch mal Heero, lass mich gefälligst endlich mal ausreden!" rief Wufei aufgebracht. „Ich will nicht dass du ihn auslieferst!"

Heero blinzelte verblüfft.

„Denkst du wirklich dass ICH glaube dass Duo der Täter ist?" Wufei lehnte sich vor und Heero konnte sehen dass der Preventer von dieser Annahme verletzt war. „Diese Liste ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, Heero! Aber ich bin nun mal leider nicht der einzige Preventer der an Quatres Fall arbeitet. Dazu ist die Sache viel zu groß. Und als die Namen von denjenigen genannt wurden die in der Lage wären eine solche Bombe zu bauen war Duos Name nun einmal dabei."

„Aber er war es nicht," wiederholte Heero stur.

„Ich weiß!" rief Wufei frustriert. „Und ich tue wirklich alles um das zu beweisen. Doch darum geht es im Moment nicht."

„Ach?" machte Heero. „Worum denn dann bitteschön?" Er konnte sich im Moment wirklich nichts wichtigeres vorstellen als Duos Name von diesen Verdächtigungen reinzuwaschen.

„Hast du es schon vergessen?" Wufei starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du selbst hast mich doch vorhin darauf angesprochen. Du wolltest dass ich mir die Berichte von Hildes und Howards Tod ansehe. Nun, das hab ich. Und ich glaube nicht dass es Unfälle waren."

Heero merkte auf. „Was?"

Wufei nickte grimmig. „Bei Hildes Tod kann ich nicht wirklich sicher sein. Die Todesursache war ein Genickbruch, aber den kann sie sich auch bei dem Sturz vom Schrotthaufen zugezogen haben bevor sie unter dem Schrott begraben wurde. Das ganze ist nur – zu glatt, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Heero nickte. Er verstand sehr gut was Wufei meinte.

„Bei Howard jedoch," fuhr Wufei fort, „war eindeutig Sabotage am Werk."

„Was?" fragte Heero. „Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt? Bis jetzt war niemals von Sabotage die Rede."

„Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert bis es festgestellt worden ist," antwortete Wufei. „Und danach ist der Fall an die Preventer übergeben worden – nicht an mich, leider – weshalb nichts an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen ist. Die Sabotage war sehr geschickt durchgeführt. Die Steuerung des Shuttles mit dem Howard und sein Pilot verunglückt sind ist manipuliert worden. Die beiden haben den Asteroiden gar nicht ausweichen können."

„Verdammt," murmelte Heero.

„Das kannst du laut sagen," erwiderte Wufei. „Bei Hildes Tod hat die Polizei eine mögliche Beteiligung von Duo untersucht. Immerhin, er war der Nutznießer von ihrem Tod, er hat ihren Anteil des Schrottplatzes geerbt. Aber nachdem er den Schrottplatz zu einem Bruchteil seines eigentlichen Wertes verkauft hat ist diese Theorie ziemlich schnell in sich zusammengefallen. Hildes Tod sah aus wie ein Unfall, Duo hatte kein Motiv, also wurde der Fall abgeschlossen."

„Duo hat mir gar nicht erzählt dass er verdächtigt worden ist," sagte Heero.

„Ich bezweifle dass er es weiß," antwortete Wufei. „Die Ermittlungen wurden derart schnell abgeschlossen dass Duo wahrscheinlich nichts davon mitbekommen hat. Bei Howards Tod sah es zunächst ein wenig anders aus. Duo hat dadurch nichts gewonnen, also wurde in seine Richtung nicht ermittelt. Jetzt mit dem Anschlag auf Quatre jedoch..." Wufei seufzte. „Duos Beteiligung an Howards Tod wird noch einmal geprüft."

Heero schnaubte abfällig. „Oh bitte," sagte er. „Wir beide wissen genau, wenn Duo wirklich für all das verantwortlich wäre, dann hätte niemand jemals herausgefunden dass es Sabotage war. Wenn er vorgehabt hätte Quatre mit einer Bombe zu töten, dann wäre dieser jetzt tot."

„Ich stimme dir zu," sagte Wufei. „Aber bis ich das beweisen kann muss ich die Ermittlungen nun mal auch in diese Richtung führen. Aber Heero, ich mache mir keine Sorgen was das angeht. Früher oder später werde ich beweisen dass Duo nichts mit all dem zu tun hat. Aber das lässt dann eine andere Frage offen."

„Wer steckt dann dahinter?" stellte Heero genau diese Frage.

Wufei nickte. „Ganz genau. Ich nehme mal an, du hast dir schon so einige Gedanken gemacht, sonst hättest du mich nicht darum gebeten Hildes und Howards Tod noch einmal unter die Lupe zu nehmen."

„Ja," sagte Heero. „Es war etwas was Duo gesagt hat. Er meinte, es könnte doch kein Zufall sein dass vier Leute die er kennt in so kurzer Zeit gestorben sind."

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Wufei.

„Das jemand hinter Duo her ist," erwiderte Heero grimmig. „Was wenn diese Anschläge nicht Hilde oder Howard gegolten haben, sondern Duo? Was wenn es nur zufällig die beiden erwischt hat?"

Wufei legte den Kopf schief und dachte eine Sekunde nach. „Das deckt sich mit meiner Theorie. Bis auf die Tatsache dass ich nicht denke, dass der Täter nur hinter Duo her ist. Das würde sonst den Anschlag auf Quatre nicht erklären. Aber was wenn er hinter uns Gundam Piloten her ist? Irgendjemand aus dem Krieg, ein Gegner, ein Opfer, ein Überlebender der sich jetzt an uns rächen will."

Heero überlegte einen Moment. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Er hatte sich nur Sorgen um Duo gemacht, an seine eigene Sicherheit hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet.

„Deshalb bin ich froh dass Duo bei dir ist," fuhr Wufei fort. „Quatre und Trowa stehen im Moment unter strenger Bewachung sowohl durch die Manguanacs als auch die Preventer. Ich bin ebenfalls geschützt – Une hat mich im Preventers Hauptquartier einquartiert und mir wurde befohlen nirgends allein hinzugehen. Duo und du, ihr seid beide untergetaucht. Von dir wusste ich durch Quatre und Trowa dass es dir gut geht. Nur über Duo wusste ich nichts. Ich denke ihr solltet solange untergetaucht bleiben bis die ganze Sache geklärt ist und wir den Mistkerl geschnappt haben. Solang keiner weiß wo ihr seid kann er euch nichts antun."

„In Ordnung," nickte Heero. Das deckte sich hervorragend mit seinen Plänen. Er hatte sowieso nicht vorgehabt irgendjemandem zu sagen wo er und Duo sich aufhielten – nicht wenn diese Idioten bei den Preventers nichts besseres zu tun hatten als ausgerechnet Duo für den Hauptverdächtigen bei all diesen Anschlägen zu halten. Heero konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen was es Duo antun würde wenn er erführe dass man ihn in Verdacht hatte. Das würde er nicht zulassen.

„Ich werde selbst ein paar Ermittlungen durchführen," wandte Heero sich wieder an Wufei. „Wenn ich was rausfinde sage ich dir bescheid."

„Gut," nickte Wufei. „Ich würde dich ja auf dem Laufenden halten, aber es ist besser wenn ich nichts habe womit man dich aufspüren könnte – keine Telefonnummer, keine Emailadresse."

„Ich werde mich bei dir melden," beantwortete Heero die unausgesprochene Aufforderung und beendete das Gespräch. Danach saß er noch lange Zeit vor dem ausgeschalteten Vidphone und dachte nach.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Sorry, hat wieder ein bißchen gedauert, aber ich bin im Moment bei Laren zu Besuch und da haben wir uns einfach mehr auf unsere gemeinsamen Projekte gestürzt. Weshalb es in den letzten Tagen ja auch so viele Kapitel gab. :-)

Noch eine Anmerkung: wie einige von euch ja vielleicht schon wissen veranstalten Laren und ich einen Contest, bei dem der erste Preis mit einem Plüschi prämiert wird. Wer Interesse daran hat kann doch mal auf unserer Page (findet ihr hier in unserem Profil) unter "Aktuelles" nachschauen.

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

Als sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer schließlich öffnete saß Heero bereits seit über einer Stunde über sein Notebook gebeugt. Nachdem er eine Ewigkeit, wie es schien, nachgedacht hatte, war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen dass er genauere Informationen benötigte. Und so wie er es Wufei vorhin schon gesagt hatte, hatte er sich kurzerhand Zugriff zum Preventers Network verschafft und sich die Akten zu den jeweiligen Fällen besorgt.

Heero hob den Kopf und schmunzelte leicht als er sah wie Duo gähnend und mit zerzausten Haaren aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlurft kam. Der Langhaarige wirkte einfach zu niedlich in diesem Zustand. Wie ein unschuldiges Kind und so gar nicht wie der junge Mann der in seinem Leben schon mehr gesehen und getan hatte als die meisten dreimal so alten Menschen.

„Guten Morgen," sagte Heero.

Duo hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte Heero eine Sekunde lang ausdruckslos an, und Heero begann schon zu befürchten, dass sich trotz der Gespräche und der Fortschritte, die sie beide in den letzten Stunden gemacht hatten, nichts geändert hätte. Doch dann erhellte sich Duos Gesichtsausdruck und ein zögerndes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Guten Morgen," antwortete Duo, das Lächeln noch immer auf den Lippen.

Heero stieß die angehaltene Luft wieder aus. Wenn Duo jetzt wieder in seine ablehnende Verhaltensweise zurückgefallen wäre, er hätte nicht gewusst was er tun sollte. Doch glücklicherweise war das nicht geschehen, und so stand Heero auf und ging hinüber zur Küchenzeile.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte er.

Duo, der ihm langsam gefolgt war, grinste leicht. „Wann hab ich das nicht?"

Heero lächelte, froh über diesen riesigen Fortschritt in Duos Verhalten, dann machte er sich daran das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Zur Feier des Tages – er konnte es nicht ändern, aber Heero war einfach nach feiern zumute jetzt da Duo ihn endlich akzeptierte – beschloss Heero, erneut die Omeletts zu machen, die er an seinem ersten Morgen hier zubereitet hatte. Nach einem kurzen Zögern schloss sich Duo ihm an und half ihm so gut das in der winzigen Küche ging. So hatten sie das Frühstück innerhalb kürzester Zeit fertig und da in der Küche nicht genügend Platz war setzten sie sich zum Essen auf das Sofa.

„Mhm, das schmeckt einfach lecker," sagte Duo während er die Omeletts geradezu hinunter schlang. „Wo hast du gelernt so gut zu kochen? Das wollte ich dich schon lange fragen."

Heero lächelte leicht während er sein Omelett wesentlich langsamer zu sich nahm. „Ich hatte es satt von Mikrowellengerichten zu leben," antwortete er. „Also hab ich ein paar Kochkurse belegt. Und nachdem ich das Prinzip begriffen hatte war der Rest einfach."

Duo hob den Blick und starrte Heero mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

„Was ist?" fragte Heero ein wenig verunsichert.

„Ich versuch mir nur gerade dich in einem Kochkurs vorzustellen," antwortete Duo.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „So schwierig war es gar nicht. Der Leiter des Kurses war sogar ziemlich begeistert von meinen Fähigkeiten mit dem Messer," fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

„Glaub ich gern," grinste Duo. „Ob er wohl noch immer so begeistert gewesen wäre wenn er gewusst hätte warum du so gut mit einem Messer umgehen kannst?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht," antwortete Heero mit einem traurigen kleinen Lächeln. „Deshalb hab ich auch nicht meinen richtigen Namen angegeben. Ich wollte der Reaktion der Leute aus dem Weg gehen."

Duo nickte verstehend und rührte mit der Gabel in den Omelettresten auf seinem Teller. „Heero," sagte er schließlich leise. „Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Natürlich," nickte Heero.

„Warum..." Duo hob den Kopf und blickte ihn direkt an. „Warum bist du nach dem Krieg einfach verschwunden? Ohne einem von uns zu sagen wohin oder uns einfach mal zu kontaktieren?"

Jetzt war es an Heero den Kopf zu senken und mit der Gabel in seinem Essen zu rühren. „Ich... ich wusste einfach nicht was ich tun sollte nach dem Krieg," antwortete er schließlich. „Der Rest von euch... Ihr schient so genau zu wissen was aus euch werden sollte, was ihr mit dem Rest eures Lebens anfangen wolltet. Ich wusste das nicht. Ich weiß es eigentlich immer noch nicht. Ich hab nie etwas anderes gelernt als Soldat zu sein – und jetzt bin ich nutzlos. Ich wollte einfach... Ich hab einfach Zeit gebraucht um mich selbst zu finden. Auch wenn das albern klingt."

„Das klingt nicht albern," antwortete Duo. „Ich versteh dich gut. Mir ging es nicht anders."

Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Aber was war mit Hilde und dem Schrottplatz?"

Duo seufzte. „Ich hatte nicht vor ewig Schrotthändler zu bleiben," sagte er. „Ich wusste nach dem Krieg nicht wohin, und Hilde-" Duos Stimme stockte bei dem Namen, „hat mir einen Platz zum bleiben angeboten, solang bis ich mir im klaren darüber wäre, was ich denn von meinem Leben wollte. Ich hab ihr unter die Arme gegriffen so gut es ging, finanziell und indem ich auf dem Schrottplatz geholfen habe. Wir haben beide von dieser Abmachung profitiert, Hilde weil sie einen leichteren Start hatte und ich, weil ich einen Platz zum bleiben hatte. Aber früher oder später hätte ich mich für irgendeinen anderen Job entschieden, das wussten wir beide."

„Oh," machte Heero. Er hatte nicht gewusst dass Duo sich nach dem Krieg ebenso verloren gefühlt hatte wie er selbst. Wenn er es gewusst hätte, dann hätte er vielleicht... nun, irgendwas. Vielleicht wenn sie sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach irgendeiner Aufgabe gemacht hätten...

„Aber das ist jetzt sowieso alles egal," fügte Duo düster hinzu und unterbrach so Heeros Gedankengang.

Heero hob den Kopf. „Duo," sagte er zögernd. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Duo hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Was denn?" fragte er, und seine Stimme klang äußerst angespannt.

„Es ist wegen Hildes und Howards Tod," antwortete Heero. „Du hattest Recht. Das waren keine Zufälle."

„Was?" Duo blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, du hast doch gesagt, dass es kein Zufall sein könne dass in so kurzer Zeit so viele Menschen die du kennst tödlich verunglücken," erwiderte Heero. „Und das hat mir zu denken gegeben. Ich hab Wufei angerufen und ihn gebeten, sich die Unfallberichte von Hildes und Howards Tod noch einmal anzusehen."

„Was... was willst du damit sagen?" stammelte Duo und zitterte leicht.

Heero holte tief Luft. „Bei Hilde sind wir uns nicht sicher, aber Howards Tod war eindeutig kein Unfall. Jemand hat nachgeholfen."

„WAS?" Duo hatte offenbar völlig vergessen dass er noch einen Teller auf den Knien hatte, denn er sprang auf und starrte ungläubig auf Heero hinab. Glücklicherweise war der Teller inzwischen leer und aus massiven Porzellan, so dass er nicht zerbrach. „Jemand... jemand hat Howard – umgebracht?" Duo zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper.

Heero stellte seinen Teller auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, stand auf und legte seine Arme auf Duos Schultern. „Duo," sagte er beruhigend. „Setz dich bitte." Er drückte den Langhaarigen wieder auf das Sofa hinab. Dann setzte er sich neben Duo und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Ja, Duo. Irgendjemand hat Howard umgebracht. Das Shuttle mit dem er unterwegs war wurde manipuliert. Howard hatte keine Chance."

Obwohl Duo sich widerstandslos von Heero hatte hinsetzen lassen, hatte sein Zittern nicht nachgelassen. Mit jedem von Heeros Worten wurde es immer stärker, und schließlich zitterte er so stark, dass Heero richtig Angst bekam. Schnell streckte er die Arme aus, zog den Langhaarigen an sich und streichelte ihm beruhigend den Rücken auf und ab. Duo schlang ebenfalls beide Arme um Heeros Taille und krallte sich regelrecht an ihm fest.

Nach einer Zeit die Heero wie die Ewigkeit vorkam sprach Duo schließlich wieder. „Warum?" sagte er, das Gesicht an Heeros Schulter vergraben. Als Heero nicht gleich antwortete, hob Duo den Kopf und blickte Heero aus wütenden Augen an. Ganz entgegen Heeros Befürchtung hatte Duo offenbar nicht geweint, denn seine Augen waren weder rot und verquollen, noch konnte Heero irgendwelche Tränenspuren entdecken.

„Warum sollte irgendjemand Howard töten wollen?" wiederholte Duo seine Frage.

„Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Heero. „Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob wirklich Howard das Ziel dieses Anschlags gewesen ist."

„Was?" fragte Duo verblüfft und lehnte sich zurück, um Heero besser sehen zu können. „Was meinst du damit?"

Heero seufzte und ließ Duo zögernd los. „Wufei und ich haben eine Theorie. Wir sind der Meinung dass all diese ‚Unfälle' und Anschläge zusammenhängen. Wir denken dass dort draußen irgendjemand ist, der es auf uns alle abgesehen hat."

„Auf... auf uns abgesehen?"

Heero nickte. „Wufei ist der Meinung dass irgendjemand aus dem Krieg noch eine alte Rechnung mit uns zu begleichen hat. Und dass wer auch immer es ist uns einen nach dem anderen aus dem Weg schaffen will."

„Aber... aber warum dann Hilde?" fragte Duo und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum Howard?"

Heero zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hilde und Howard haben uns beide geholfen. Sie haben mit uns zusammengearbeitet. Möglich dass das als Grund ausgereicht hat. Oder..."

„Oder was?" fragte Duo als Heero zögerte.

„Oder diese beiden Anschläge galten nicht Hilde und Howard sondern..."

„Sondern mir." Duo starrte Heero mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Sie galten mir."

„Das ist nicht sicher, Duo," warf Heero schnell ein. „Und selbst wenn, es ist trotzdem nicht deine Schuld."

Duo nickte, sagte aber nichts. Nach einiger Zeit räusperte er sich schließlich. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Wufei und die Preventer sind an dem Fall dran," erwiderte Heero. „Bis sie genaueres wissen werden Quatre, Trowa und Wufei streng bewacht. Und wir beide bleiben am besten hier. Hier kennt uns keiner, und niemand weiß wo wir sind. So sind wir am sichersten. Du hast – unbewusst – genau das richtige getan als du geflohen bist."

Duo nickte wieder und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Hast du... hast du schon von Quatre gehört?"

Heero nickte. „Er hat die OP soweit gut überstanden. Sobald er aufwacht wissen wir mehr."

Duo lächelte Heero leicht an. „Danke," flüsterte er.

Heero erwiderte das Lächeln. Er konnte gut nachvollziehen wie erleichtert Duo über diese Nachricht sein musste. Ihm selbst war es vor wenigen Stunden nicht anders gegangen.

Schließlich räusperte Duo sich und sagte, „Also, was genau werden wir jetzt tun?"

Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Das habe ich doch schon gesagt. Wir beide bleiben bis auf weiteres hier, bis sich die Situation geklärt hat."

Duo hob eine Augenbraue. „Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft weismachen wollen, dass wir nur hier rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen werden, oder? Dieser Mistkerl hat vier Menschen – vier Freunde – getötet und einen schwer verletzt. Und er hat es auf uns abgesehen. Der Heero den ich kenne würde niemals einfach so dasitzen und warten bis der Killer zu ihm kommt."

Heero spürte wie sein Gesicht warm wurde. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Duo ihn so gut kannte. „Nun, ich hab tatsächlich nicht vor einfach abzuwarten," antwortete er Duo. „Ich hab mir hier die Akten der Fälle besorgt. Ich dachte, es könnte nicht schaden wenn wir beide sie durchgehen. Vielleicht fällt uns ja etwas auf was die Preventer übersehen haben."

Duo verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Wufei hat dir tatsächlich einfach so die Akten überlassen?"

Heero grinste. „Ich habe nie gesagt dass ich die Akten von Wufei habe."

Duo lachte auf, und bei diesem Geräusch konnte Heero ein glückliches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Es war einfach wunderbar Duo wieder lachen zu hören – Duo war einfach nicht geschaffen für Traurigkeit, Kummer und Ärger. Nein, zu Duo gehörten nur Gefühle wie Glück, Freude und Heiterkeit, und Duos Lachen war für Heero das schönste Geräusch der Welt.

Begleitet von Duos leisem Glucksen druckte Heero die Akten die er sich vorher besorgt hatte aus und reichte die Hälfte davon Duo. Schon bald saßen sie beide über die Papiere gebeugt da, die Stille nur ab und zu von Duos Gemurmel unterbrochen.

Da Heero es vermeiden wollte dass Duo herausfand, wen die Preventer verdächtigten, hatte er peinlich genau darauf geachtet, diesen Teil der Untersuchungsergebnisse nicht herunterzuladen. Aus dem selben Grund hatte er auch Duo die Akten des Anschlags auf Quatre gegeben und brütete selbst über den Fällen von Hildes und Howards Tod. Er befürchtete, dass es Duo zu sehr mitnehmen würde wenn er jetzt Autopsieberichte über zwei Menschen lesen müsste, die dem Langhaarigen offenbar sehr nahe gestanden haben.

Irgendwann seufzte Duo schließlich tief, warf die Papiere die er gerade studiert hatte auf den Wohnzimmertisch und lehnte sich ins Sofa zurück. Heero hob den Kopf und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Quatre hat verdammtes Glück dass er noch lebt," sagte Duo als er Heeros forschenden Blick bemerkt. „Diese Bombe ist das Werk eines verdammten Profis. Wahrscheinlich ist der Kerl im Moment ziemlich angepisst weil sein Ziel noch lebt. Ich wette er ist es ganz und gar nicht gewöhnt zu versagen."

„Meinst du?" fragte Heero.

„Das er ein Profi ist?" Duo legte den Kopf schief und sah Heero mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Hundertpro. Was das andere angeht, das sind nur Vermutung. Ich geh nur davon aus wie ich mich fühlen würde an seiner Stelle."

„Hn," machte Heero, bemühte sich aber seinem Gesicht nichts anmerken zu lassen. Duo kam der Theorie der Preventers viel zu nahe für Heeros Geschmack.

„Was ich nur nicht verstehe..." murmelte Duo und fing an in den Blättern auf dem Tisch zu wühlen.

„Was ist?" fragte Heero neugierig.

„Naja, die Preventers sollten doch aufgrund der Bombe zumindest ein paar Verdächtige haben," erwiderte Duo während er weiterwühlte. „Ich meine, dass Ding ist nicht etwas, was jedermann bauen könnte. Ehrlich gesagt wüsste ich außer mir selbst im Moment so auf die Schnelle niemanden der das könnte."

Heero riss die Augen auf und starrte Duo entsetzt an. Verdammt, Duo kam der Theorie der Preventers definitiv viel zu nahe! Vielleicht hätte er dem Langhaarigen doch lieber die Akten zu Hildes und Howards Fall überlassen sollen!

In diesem Moment drehte Duo den Kopf um Heero anzublicken – anscheinend hatte er irgendeine Reaktion aus Heeros Richtung erwartet, und als diese nicht kam war er neugierig geworden – und Heero beeilte sich wieder einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Doch offenbar war er nicht schnell genug.

„Heero?" fragte Duo besorgt und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts," antwortete Heero.

„Das hat eben aber nicht nach ‚nichts' ausgesehen," erwiderte Duo. „Weswegen warst du so entsetzt? Hab ich irgendwas gesagt?"

„Nein," sagte Heero und wich Duos Blick aus. „Wie kommst du darauf? Du irrst dich."

Duo studierte Heero mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und besorgtem Blick. „Nein, ich irre mich nicht. Was ist los, Heero? Ich hab doch nur gesagt..." Mit einem Mal wurde Duo stocksteif. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. „Oh mein Gott," flüsterte er und starrte Heero mit fassungslosem Blick an. „Das ist genau was die Preventer denken, nicht war? Sie denken dass ICH..."

„Duo..." begann Heero, doch der Langhaarige schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.

„Sie denken dass ICH..." Duo rang nach Atem. „... Quatre umbringen wollte. Dass ICH die Bombe gebastelt habe!"

Heero rutschte auf dem Sofa schnell näher an Duo heran. „Duo, bitte nimm dir das nicht so sehr zu Herzen," sagte er eindringlich.

Duo hob den Kopf und blickte Heero aus feuchtschimmernden Augen an. „Wie können sie das nur glauben?" flüsterte er. „Wie können sie denken, ICH würde Quatre töten wollen?"

Heero packte Duo an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Duo, sie kennen dich nicht. Keiner der dich kennt könnte jemals annehmen, dass du Quatre etwas antun würdest! Du stehst zwar auf der Liste der Verdächtigen, aber Wufei weiß dass du nichts damit zu tun hast! Er ist gerade dabei das zu beweisen! Das dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, du wirst schon sehen!"

Duo starrte Heero noch eine Weile mit einem derart hilflosen Blick an, dass Heero am liebsten losgezogen wäre und jemandem wehgetan hätte dafür dass Duo jetzt so leiden musste. Vorzugsweise diesen Idioten bei den Preventers die darauf bestanden dass Duo ein Verdächtiger war. Doch dann schluckte Duo zweimal trocken, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und seufzte tief.

„In Ordnung," sagte er schließlich, und obwohl seine Stimme noch immer leicht schwankte schien sich der Langhaarige doch soweit gefasst zu haben.

„Wirklich?" fragte Heero und blickte ihn besorgt an.

Duo nickte. „Ich bin ok," versicherte er Heero. „Lass uns weitermachen. Wir haben noch viel zu tun. Es gibt da einen Mistkerl zu schnappen." Und damit wandte er sich wieder den Akten zu.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert 'seufz'. Aber die Charas wollten einfach nicht so wie ich wollte und haben sich quer gestellt. Die sind so, wollen immer ihren Kopf durchsetzen. Aber ich denke, ich werde diesmal nicht wieder so lang brauchen. Und ich versprech auch, daß ich mal wieder an "Streng vertraulich" arbeiten werde, ehrlich! 'schwör'

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

„Er ist methodisch," sagte Duo, während er hinter dem Sofa auf und ab lief. „Methodisch, und sehr, sehr clever."

„Hn," machte Heero nur, um Duo nicht in dessen Gedankengang zu stören. Sie beide hatten stundenlang die Akten vorwärts und rückwärts gewälzt, bis Duo es schließlich nicht länger ausgehalten hatte still rumzusitzen und aufgesprungen war um im Zimmer umherzugehen.

„Außerdem scheint er ziemlich geduldig zu sein," fuhr Duo fort. „Ich meine, er hat jedes Mal mehrere Monate gewartet bevor er sich dem nächsten zugewandt hat. Und vielleicht, wenn Quatre nicht überlebt hätte oder die Sabotage an Howards Shuttle nicht aufgefallen wäre, vielleicht hätte dann niemals jemand einen Zusammenhang zwischen all den Fällen gesehen."

Heero nickte, machte aber immer noch keinen Versuch Duo irgendwie zu unterbrechen. Im Grunde war das ja auch nicht wirklich ein Gespräch, Duo erwartete gar keine Antworten, sondern er dachte einfach nur laut nach. Heero kannte das noch von früher aus dem Krieg, als sie sich noch zusammen in irgendwelchen Internaten versteckt hatten. Duo hatte damals oft laut nachgedacht – oder gelernt. Es hatte Heero praktisch die Wände hinauf getrieben, aber Duo hatte darauf bestanden dass er so besser denken könne.

„Andererseits scheint er auch schlampig zu sein."

„Schlampig?" warf Heero jetzt doch ein. Er hatte diesen Einwand einfach nicht vermeiden können, dazu kam Duos Aussage einfach viel zu überraschend und schien so gar nicht seiner vorherigen Zusammenfassung des Täters zu entsprechen. Immerhin, wie passte 'methodisch und sehr, sehr clever' mit 'schlampig' zusammen?

Duo blieb in seinen Wanderungen stehen und warf Heero einen Blick zu. „Ja," nickte er schließlich.

„Wieso schlampig?" fragte Heero erneut nach.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, so raffiniert und geschickt die Bombe an Quatres Limousine auch war – und sie war tatsächlich eine kleine, technische Meisterleistung – so war der Zündmechanismus doch mehr als ungenau. Ich meine, immerhin hat Q ja überlebt, nicht wahr? Klar, für uns ist das gut, aber für unseren Bombenbastler ist das sicherlich sehr frustrierend."

Als Heero nicht gleich verstehend nickte kam Duo zu ihm rüber und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa. „Sieh mal," fing er an und wühlte in den Papieren. „Er hat einen Zeitzünder benutzt. Er hat offenbar grob die Zeit überschlagen die es braucht den Wagen von der Garage vors Haus zu fahren und jemanden einsteigen zu lassen. Und er hat den Zeitzünder entsprechend programmiert. Aber in dieser Berechnung gibt es einfach viel zu viele Variablen."

Heero griff sich das Blatt das Duo ihm hinhielt und studierte die Auswertungen der Bombe – beziehungsweise was von ihr übrig geblieben war.

„Was wenn Rashid durch irgendwas aufgehalten worden wäre?" fuhr Duo fort. „Was wenn Q sich verspätet hätte? Was wenn jemand ganz anderes mit dem Wagen gefahren wäre? Eine von Q's Schwestern zum Beispiel? Was wenn Rashid den Wagen angelassen, und es sich dann doch anders überlegt hätte? Dann wäre das Ding leer explodiert. Und auch so muss der Bombenleger irgendetwas nicht mit einkalkuliert haben, denn Quatre ist ja immerhin noch am Leben."

„Er hat sich vorher noch von Trowa verabschiedet," warf Heero ein.

„Oh," machte Duo, dann huschte ein schnelles Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Nun, das erklärt dann alles."

Heero nickte. Genau wie Duo wusste er, dass sich Abschiede zwischen den beiden Turteltauben durchaus hinziehen konnten. Etwas, das ihr mysteriöser Bombenleger offenbar nicht wusste.

„Jedenfalls beweist das nur meine Meinung," sagte Duo. „Das war schlampig." Duo schüttelte den Kopf missbilligend, so als wäre dadurch sein Ehrempfinden als Bombenexperte verletzt worden.

„Wie hättest du es denn gemacht?" fragte Heero neugierig.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Ich hätte vielleicht einen Sensor unter der Rückbank angebracht, der die Bombe aktiviert sobald sich jemand drauf setzt. Vielleicht noch gekoppelt mit einem Sensor an der Wagentür, damit das Auto auch wirklich geschlossen ist und mein Opfer drin sitzt wenn die Bombe hochgeht. Aber selbst diese Methoden sind noch viel zu unsicher. Was wenn Q die Limousine zum Flughafen geschickt hätte um irgendjemanden abzuholen? Nein, wenn ich wirklich hundertprozentig sicher sein will dass ich mein Opfer auch erwische, dann muss ich in der Nähe bleiben und die Bombe per Fernzünder zünden, sobald ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, dass das Opfer auch wirklich im Wagen sitzt. Und wenn der Kerl wirklich so gut ist wie seine Bombe es erscheinen lässt, dann muss er das auch wissen."

„Hn," machte Heero und klopfte nachdenklich auf seine Unterlippe. „Das bedeutet also, unser Bombenleger war aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht in der Nähe als die Autobombe hochging."

„Dasselbe gilt für Howards Shuttle," sagte Duo leise und schloss kurz die Augen. „Gut, bei Raumschiffen die im Weltall unterwegs sind gibt es nicht so viele Möglichkeiten dass dein Opfer überlebt wie auf der Erde – immerhin genügt bereits ein winziges Loch in der Außenhülle. Aber dennoch hat er das Shuttle zwar manipuliert, konnte jedoch nicht sicher sein dass Howard auch wirklich das Shuttle benützt. Er hätte im letzten Moment auch aufgehalten werden und stattdessen George oder irgendeinen anderen Sweeper schicken können. Dann hätte es nicht den erwischt, denn er erwischen wollte. Und wenn er tatsächlich hinter mir her war statt hinter Howie... Nun, dann ist genau das auch eingetreten." Duo presste die Augen zusammen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Du kannst nicht wissen ob der Kerl eigentlich dich wollte," erwiderte Heero und legte seine Hand auf eine von Duos Fäusten. Auch wenn er selbst immer noch der Meinung war, dass diese Anschläge eigentlich Duo gegolten hatten, so wollte er dennoch nicht, dass Duo deswegen Schuldgefühle hatte und sich Vorwürfe machte.

Duo öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte hinab auf Heeros Hand, die auf seiner eigenen lag. Doch obwohl Heero spürte dass eine verräterische Röte in sein Gesicht kriechen wollte, zog er sie nicht weg. Duo wirkte zwar leicht überrascht, machte aber keine Anstalten die Hand irgendwie wegzuziehen, und so wollte Heero den Kontakt so lang wie möglich erhalten.

Schließlich hob Duo den Kopf und lächelte Heero leicht an. Doch statt Heero darauf anzusprechen warum dieser noch immer seine Hand hielt – wie Heero es schon halb erwartet und befürchtet hatte – fuhr er dort fort wo er aufgehört hatte.

„Wie gesagt, sowohl bei Q als auch bei Howard war der Kerl nicht in der Nähe als es passiert ist," sagte Duo. „Und das lässt eine Frage offen..."

„... Was zur Hölle war so wichtig dass er nicht in der Nähe war um selbst dafür zu sorgen dass seine Opfer ausgeschaltet werden?" vervollständigte Heero Duos Satz.

Duo nickte. „Was war so wichtig dass er beide Male die unsichereren Methoden benutzt hat statt auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen?" Duo schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich auf Rache aus wäre, wenn ich diejenigen töten wollte die mir einen geliebten Menschen genommen oder irgendwie sonst ein Unrecht getan haben, dann würde ich verdammt noch mal sicherstellen, dass ich die Mistkerle auch erwische. Damit sie bezahlen für das was sie getan haben. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. So dass sie nicht noch einmal unschuldige Menschen umbringen können." Duos Hand, die noch immer von Heeros bedeckt war ballte sich erneut zu einer Faust.

Heero sah ihn besorgt an. Duos Blick wirkte mit einem Mal ganz unfokussiert und in die Ferne gerichtet, so als würde er etwas sehen was nur er wahrnehmen konnte. Heero hatte das Gefühl als würde Duo von etwas ganz anderem reden als von ihrem Täter.

Doch was immer es auch war woran Duo gerade dachte, es beunruhigte Heero. Duo sah auf einmal so – hart und kalt aus. „Duo?" sagte Heero zögernd um den anderen der offenbar in Gedanken weit weg war nicht aufzuschrecken. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Duo zuckte zusammen, blinzelte ein paar Mal so als wäre er gerade aufgewacht und müsse sich erst einmal mit seiner Umgebung vertraut machen, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Heero. „Ja," sagte er schließlich mit einem Seufzer, öffnete die Faust wieder und drehte seine Hand mit der Innenseite nach oben, um Heeros Hand zu drücken.

„Was war da eben los?" fragte Heero leise, ein wenig abgelenkt von dem wunderbaren Gefühl von Duos Hand in seiner. So hatte er Duo noch niemals zuvor berührt, da war er sich sicher. Er würde sich daran erinnern wenn dem so wäre.

„Ich..." Duo seufzte erneut. „Ich erzähl es dir ein anderes Mal, ok? Jetzt haben wir andere Dinge worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssen."

Heero sah ihn einen Moment prüfend an, dann nickte er. „In Ordnung."

Duo lächelte ihn an und drückte noch einmal Heeros Hand. „Ok," sagte er dann forsch und schüttelte sichtbar die düsteren Gedanken ab, die ihn offenbar noch vor einer Sekunde geplagt hatten. „Wo waren wir? Ah ja, dass ich an Stelle des Täter sichergehen würde, dass ich mein Opfer auch wirklich erwischt habe."

Heero nickte. „Ja. Aber offenbar hat der Bombenleger das nicht getan. Entweder ist ihm das alles nicht so wichtig – und das glaube ich nicht, sonst wäre er nicht seit Monaten hinter uns her – oder aber..."

„... oder aber die Anschläge sind gar nicht die Hauptsache," vervollständigte Duo diesmal Heeros Satz. „Die Anschläge sind nur ein Teil des Plans, wichtig zwar aber nicht der wichtigste."

Heero nickte. Duo hatte vollkommen Recht, das war das einzige was Sinn machte. Und diese Tatsache machte ihm Angst. Denn wenn die Anschläge nur Nebensache waren... Heero konnte nicht einmal anfangen sich auszumalen, was dann das Kernstück des Plans sein könnte.

„Ich denke..." sagte Duo zögernd. „Ich denke... Wir müssen unbedingt herausfinden warum der Kerl nicht anwesend war bei den Anschlägen. Wir müssen herausfinden was ihm wichtiger war als seine 'Feinde' sterben zu sehen. Irgendwie... ich weiß auch nicht wieso... irgendwie glaube ich, dass wenn wir das wissen, dann wissen wir auch wer der Kerl ist und was genau er vorhat."

Heero warf Duo einen fragenden Blick zu. Er stimmte zwar zu dass sie herausfinden müssten, was so wichtig war für den Bombenleger, aber wieso sollten sie dann wissen, um wen es sich handelte?

Duo zog einen Mundwinkel hoch als er Heeros Blick bemerkte. „Ist nur so ein Gefühl. Du weißt doch – kennt man den Täter, kennt man auch das Motiv. Das funktioniert aber auch umgekehrt – kennt man das Motiv, dann weiß man wer der Täter ist."

Heero nickte verstehend. Das machte Sinn. Und bei Gott, er wollte wirklich so schnell wie möglich herausfinden wer der Täter war. Das 'wie' war ihm dabei nicht einmal so wichtig. Ihm war im Grunde egal warum der Kerl das tat – alles was Heero wollte war ihn zu finden und unschädlich zu machen, so dass er nicht länger eine Gefahr für Duo darstellte. Über die Motive konnten sich dann die Gerichte streiten – falls Heero überhaupt genügend von dem Mistkerl, der es gewagt hatte seinen Duo zu bedrohen, übrig ließ um ihn ins Gefängnis zu stecken.

--

Der Rest des Tages – oder zumindest das was davon noch übrig war – verlief genauso. Heero und Duo studierten eingehend die Akten, sprachen ihre jeweiligen Theorien mit dem anderen durch, machten sich was zu Essen, und kehrten dann wieder zur Arbeit zurück. Doch so wirklich kamen sie beide nicht voran. Noch immer hatten sie nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf ihren mysteriösen Täter finden können.

Irgendwann gähnte Heero und reckte sich, so gut es in seiner sitzenden Position auf dem Sofa ging. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon spät war, und da er und Duo übereingekommen waren, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen, würden sie am nächsten Morgen wieder wie üblich zur Arbeit erscheinen müssen. Glücklicherweise war heute ein Sonntag gewesen, so dass sie beide unbesorgt zu Hause bleiben hatten können ohne dass Barnes ihnen aufs Dach stieg.

„Müde?" fragte Duo, der auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa saß und zu Heero hinaufsah.

Heero nickte.

„Ich auch," seufzte Duo.

„Wir sollten sowieso besser Schluss machen," erwiderte Heero. „Wir sind seit Stunden nicht weitergekommen, und ich bezweifle dass wir heute noch irgendetwas neues herausfinden werden. Schon gar nicht aus den Berichten die wir den ganzen Tag gewälzt haben."

„Du hast Recht," nickte Duo und fing nun auch an zu gähnen. „Wir müssen morgen wieder früh raus, wir sollten besser schlafen gehen."

„Hm," machte Heero und rieb sich den steifen Nacken. Stundenlang über irgendwelche Blätter gebeugt dazusitzen war nicht wirklich gut für die Körperhaltung.

Duo stand auf und legte die Blätter die er in der Hand gehalten hatte auf den schiefen Wohnzimmertisch. „Willst du zuerst ins Bad oder soll ich?" fragte er Heero.

„Geh du," erwiderte Heero und beugte sich über den Tisch um die losen Blätter einzusammeln. „Ich räum das hier noch schnell auf."

„Ok," sagte Duo und bewegte sich in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. An der Tür blieb er kurz stehen und sah fast unschlüssig zu Heero zurück, so als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Doch als Heero sich aufrichtete und ihn fragend anblickte verschwand der Langhaarige schnell und wortlos durch die Tür.

Heero runzelte kurz die Stirn, machte sich dann aber wieder an seine Aufgabe. Schnell hatte er sämtliche Blätter eingesammelt und zu einem ordentlichen Stapel geschlichtet. Sortieren würde er sie allerdings erst morgen – dazu war er im Moment einfach viel zu müde.

Danach ging er zu dem kleinen Regal in der Ecke in dem er tagsüber das Bettzeug verstaute und holte das Kissen und die Decke hervor, um sie auf dem Sofa auszubreiten.

„Heero?" ertönte auf einmal Duos zögerliche Stimme, und als Heero sich umdrehte, sah er dass der Langhaarige wieder in der Schlafzimmertür stand. Er trug bereits seine Schlafbekleidung – Boxershorts und T-Shirt – und sah ihn mit einem unschlüssigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ja?" antwortete Heero.

„Ich..." begann Duo, brach kurz ab und setzte dann erneut an. „Ich... Das Bad ist jetzt frei."

Heero nickte ihm dankend zu und schob sich an Duo vorbei durch die Tür – sehr darum bemüht den Langhaarigen dabei nicht zu berühren. Nicht dass Heero etwas dagegen gehabt hätte an Duo entlang zu streifen – das war ja gerade das Problem. Er wünschte es sich schon zu sehr. Es war schon schlimm genug Duo so spärlich bekleidet zu sehen – ihn in diesem Zustand auch noch zu berühren aber sonst nichts unternehmen zu können... Heero seufzte innerlich.

Er hatte gerade die rettende Tür zum Badezimmer erreicht als ihn Duo erneut ansprach. „Heero?"

Heero blieb stehen und sah über seine Schulter zu Duo zurück. Duo hatte seinen Zopf in der Hand und spielte nervös damit rum, und auch seine Stimme hatte einen unsicheren Unterton gehabt.

„Ich..." fing Duo an, „... ich... wie wäre es... vielleicht... also ich meine... Du musst nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen!"

Jetzt drehte Heero sich doch vollständig um. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Naja," druckste Duo ein wenig rum. „Ich weiß dass das Ding nicht sehr bequem ist. Ich wundere mich, dass du es bisher überhaupt so lang dort ausgehalten hast. Ich dachte, wenn ich dich nicht vertreiben kann gibt dir sicherlich das Sofa den Rest." Er grinste Heero kurz an, was diesen zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Ich hab schon auf schlimmeren Untergründen geschlafen," erwiderte Heero mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ja aber das heißt doch nicht dass du es auch musst wenn es eine Alternative gibt," erwiderte Duo ernst.

Heero neigte den Kopf fragend zur Seite. Eine Alternative.

Duo machte eine ausholende Geste zum Bett hin. „Es ist groß genug."

Heero erstarrte. Nicht ein Muskel rührte sich in seinem Körper, er hatte die Luft angehalten und blinzelte nicht einmal. Hatte Duo da wirklich gerade angedeutet...?

„Was ist?" fragte Duo und sah Heero fragend an. „Wir haben doch auch früher schon ein Bett geteilt."

Ja, aber das war noch im Krieg gewesen, als von Schlaf sowieso kaum die Rede sein konnte weil sie ständig auf der Hut sein mussten und Heero außerdem auch noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, was er für Duo empfand. Jetzt jedoch... Heero schluckte trocken.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" fragte er und war erstaunt über den heiseren Klang seiner Stimme.

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte überall hin, nur nicht zu Heero. „Das Bett ist groß genug für zwei... Und du wirst besser schlafen können... Und..." Er brach ab und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Und?" wiederholte Heero auffordernd.

„Und ich auch," war Duos leise Antwort.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann sagte Heero ebenso leise wie Duo zuvor: „Duo? Hast du Schwierigkeiten beim Schlafen?"

Duo nickte leicht. „Alpträume," flüsterte er so leise dass Heero es beinahe nicht gehört hätte. „Seit..." Duo brach ab, doch er musste es auch gar nicht aussprechen. Heero war auch so klar dass der Langhaarige offenbar seit Hildes Tod unter Alpträumen litt. Auf einmal erinnerte er sich auch wieder an das Gespräch wegen der Schlaftabletten. Duo hatte gesagt dass er die Tabletten genommen hatte, weil er Schwierigkeiten beim Schlafen gehabt hatte.

„Letzte Nacht hatte ich keine Alpträume," gestand Duo gerade.

„In Ordnung," warf Heero ein. Duo brauchte gar nicht mehr zu erklären. Wenn er durch Heeros Anwesenheit besser schlafen könnte, dann würde Heero sich nicht quer stellen. „Wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht dann nehme ich dein Angebot gerne an," fügte er noch hinzu, und als Duo erleichtert aufatmete und Heero ein zögerndes Lächeln und ein „Das tut es nicht!" schenkte, war es beschlossene Sache.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwand Heero schließlich doch in dem kleinen Bad. Während er seine Zähne putzte und sich umzog versuchte er sein wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Duo wollte nur dass er bei ihm blieb, weil er sich sicherer fühlte und keine Alpträume hatte wenn Heero in der Nähe war. Sonst nichts. Garantiert hegte der Langhaarige keine romantischen Absichten, also sollte Heero sich besser mal keine großen Hoffnungen machen.

Nachdem er mit seiner Abendtoilette fertig und seine Gedanken wieder soweit beruhigt hatte dass er Duo gefasst gegenübertreten konnte, öffnete Heero die Tür und schlüpfte zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Duo hatte bereits die Lichter gelöscht und lag schon im Bett. Er hatte sich auf der dem Bad gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bettes zusammengerollt und wandte Heero den Rücken zu.

Heero stieß einen lautlosen Seufzer aus, dann ging er zur freien Seite des Bettes und schlüpfte schnell unter die Decke, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte.

„Gute Nacht, Heero," sagte Duo leise.

Heero drehte den Kopf und starrte auf Duos Rücken. „Gute Nacht, Duo," erwiderte er schließlich. Und nur wenige Minuten später konnte er anhand von Duos tiefen und regelmäßigen Atemzügen hören, dass der Langhaarige bereits eingeschlafen war. Heero war jedoch der Überzeugung, dass er selbst bei weitem nicht so schnell einschlafen würde. Nicht mit Duo der ihm so nahe war. Heero seufzte erneut. Das würde eine wirklich lange Nacht werden.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Ok, hat etwas gedauert, ich weiß. Ich hatte ja eigentlich schon vor im Urlaub das eine oder andere Kapitel zu schreiben, aber dann ist die Weihnachtsgeschichte die Laren und ich ebenfalls im Urlaub schreiben wollten irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen und statt nett und kurz zu bleiben auf über 150 Seiten angeschwollen. Jep, genau, wir haben 150 Seiten in 2,5 Wochen geschrieben. Das ist glaub ich ein persönlicher Rekord sowohl für Laren als auch mich, vor allem wenn man bedenkt daß wir die meiste Zeit ja am Strand gelegen sind oder beim Schnorcheln waren. :-)  
Aber jetzt genug von unserem Urlaub, hier ist das nächste Kapitel, viel Spaß dabei!

**PS:** Für diejenigen die es noch nicht wissen, es gib ein neues Bild auf unserer Page, wer Lust hat kann ja einfach mal vorbeischauen:-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 11**

Heero öffnete die Augen langsam und blinzelte ein paar Mal um sich an das trübe Licht zu gewöhnen, das durch das Fenster ins Schlafzimmer strömte. Entgegen seiner Befürchtung war er am Vorabend offenbar doch eingeschlafen. Anscheinend hatte seine Erschöpfung irgendwann die Oberhand gewonnen und ihn Duos Anwesenheit im selben Bett vergessen lassen.

Oder wenn auch nicht vergessen, dann zumindest ignorieren lassen.

Heero seufzte. Trotz allem hatte Duo recht gehabt, Heero hatte hier im Bett sehr viel besser geschlafen als in all den Nächten auf dem Sofa zusammengenommen. Vielleicht würde es ja doch nicht so schlimm werden sich das Bett mit Duo zu teilen. Alles worauf Heero achten musste, war nichts dummes zu tun und sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Nichts dummes wie zum Beispiel sich Nachts eng an Duo zu schmiegen.

Heero riss die Augen panisch auf und starrte auf das Stück T-Shirt direkt vor seinen Augen. Er kannte dieses T-Shirt. Duo hatte es angehabt als er gestern Abend ins Bett gegangen war. Und das bedeutete – das bedeutete, dass es bereits zu spät war. Heero hatte bereits etwas sehr dummes getan.

Vorsichtig stieß Heero den Atem aus und hob leicht den Kopf. Obwohl er praktisch vollkommen um Duo gewickelt war, hatte der Langhaarige sich von den ruckartigen Bewegungen der letzten Minuten nicht stören lassen und lag immer noch ruhig schlafend da. Heero betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang beinah sehnsüchtig, dann machte er sich daran, sich langsam und vorsichtig aus Duos Armen zu befreien.

Denn es war sicherlich eine Sache, mit Duo das Bett zu teilen, nachdem dieser es ihm angeboten hatte. Aber etwas vollkommen anderes aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass Heero sich Nachts an ihn geschmiegt hatte und ihn nun mit einer Morgenerektion, die sich in seine Seite bohrte, begrüßte. Heero war sich sicher, dass das weit über Duos Gastfreundlichkeit hinausgehen würde.

Als er sich schließlich befreit hatte, stürzte er so schnell es ging in das winzige Badezimmer. Dort angekommen klammerte Heero sich keuchend am Waschbeckenrand fest und starrte sich im Spiegel an. Noch immer wurde das Vorderteil seiner Boxershorts durch eine mordsmäßige Erektion ausgebeult, eine Tatsache die durch Duos Nähe vorhin nicht gerade verbessert worden war. Heero unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen.

Oh Gott, er würde das niemals überleben. Duos Geruch, ach was allein die Erinnerung an Duos Geruch reichte schon aus um ihn hart werden zu lassen. Aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht mehr zurück. Duo hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten, hatte ihn gebeten ihm durch seine Anwesenheit bei den Alpträumen zu helfen, und Heero würde jetzt diesen Freundschaftsdienst – den ersten um den Duo ihn jemals gebeten hatte – nicht verweigern, nur weil er selbst sich ein wenig unwohl fühlte.

Heero seufzte auf und strich sich fahrig über das Gesicht. Dann richtete er sich auf, zog sich seine Boxershorts und das T-Shirt aus das er als Schlafanzugersatz getragen hatte. Dann stieg er schnell in die enge Duschkabine und drehte das Wasser auf. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen um möglichst alle Geräusche zu unterdrücken ließ Heero eine Hand tiefer wandern und schloss sie um seinen Penis. Er hielt es zwar nicht wirklich für passend zu masturbieren während Duo im Zimmer nebenan schlief – noch dazu wenn Duo der Grund für seinen Zustand war – aber er wusste, er würde seine Erektion nicht einfach ignorieren können. Nicht wenn Duo ihm so nahe war.

Während seine Finger seine Länge entlangfuhren und Bilder von Duo an seinem inneren Auge vorüberhuschten lauschte Heero mit einem Ohr irgendwelchen Geräuschen, die zeigen würden dass Duo aufgewacht war. Nicht auszudenken wenn der Langhaarige ihn jetzt erwischen würde.

Nachdem Heero fertig war sackte er mit einem Geräusch das einem Schluchzer gleichkam an die Wand der Duschkabine. Nach einem langen Moment der ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkam richtete Heero sich schließlich auf und begann sich zu waschen. Ihnen stand ein harter Tag bevor wenn sie nicht auffallen wollten.

Als Heero in ein Handtuch gewickelt aus dem kleinen Badezimmer trat – er hatte vorhin in der Eile ganz vergessen Kleidung mit hineinzunehmen – stellte er fest dass Duo irgendwann während er geduscht hatte wohl doch aufgewacht sein musste, denn der Langhaarige stand an der wackligen Kommode und kramte in einer der Schubladen.

Heero stoppte mitten im Schritt. Wann war Duo genau aufgewacht? Hatte er etwas mitbekommen? Hatte er etwas gehört? Doch dann beruhigte sich Heeros Herzschlag wieder. Er wusste genau dass er keine Geräusche gehört hatte während er... während er beschäftig gewesen war. Duo musste also aufgewacht sein nachdem Heero fertig gewesen war und aufgehört hatte nach etwaigen Geräuschen zu lauschen.

Offenbar hatte Duo das Öffnen der Tür gehört. „Guten Morgen Heero," sagte er und drehte sich um. „Wie hast du geschl..." Duos Stimme war immer leiser geworden und schließlich völlig verstummt. Er starrte Heero an, der immer noch nur in ein kleines Handtuch gewickelt im Türrahmen des Bades stand.

Heero schluckte. „Ich..." begann er. „Tut mir leid, ich hab vergessen Kleidung mit hineinzunehmen," stammelte er. Bisher hatte er immer daran gedacht Kleidung zum Wechseln mitzunehmen wenn er geduscht hatte. Soweit er sagen konnte hatte Duo ihn noch kein einziges Mal nahezu unbekleidet gesehen seit er ihn hier aufgespürt hatte.

Duo antwortete ihm nicht sondern starrte ihn nur weiter an. Heero folgte seinem Blick und merkte, dass Duos Aufmerksamkeit offenbar den Narben auf Heeros Oberkörper galt. Heero merkte wie er rot wurde. Bisher hatten ihn seine Narben noch nie groß gestört – schließlich war er ein Soldat gewesen, und er hatte die Selbstzerstörung seines Gundams überlebt. Es konnte doch wohl niemand annehmen dass das geschehen war ohne dass er die eine oder andere Narbe zurückzubehalten hatte, oder?

Aber als er jetzt Duos Augen so auf sich spürte konnte Heero nicht umhin sich zu fragen was Duo dachte wenn er die Narben sah. Hielt er sie für hässlich? Abstoßend? Schließlich konnte Heero Duos unlesbaren Blick nicht länger ertragen und floh aus dem Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen eilte er schnell zu seiner Tasche in der er noch immer sämtliche Habseligkeiten aufbewahrte und zog sich frische Sachen hervor.

Nachdem er sich hastig angezogen hatte merkte Heero, wie er langsam wieder ruhiger wurde. Sicherlich würde Duo, der selbst die eine oder andere Narbe aus dem Krieg zurückbehalten hatte ihn nicht verabscheuen, oder? Nein, so oberflächlich war Duo nicht.

„Hey Heero," ertönte Duos leise Stimme, und als Heero sich umdrehte sah er dass der Langhaarige fast zögernd in der Tür des Schlafzimmers stand. Glücklicherweise – für Heeros Seelenfrieden – hatte Duo sich inzwischen auch angezogen.

„Ja?" fragte Heero, als es schien dass Duo ohne Aufforderung nicht weiterreden würde.

„Wenn du willst kannst du deine Sachen ins Schlafzimmer bringen. In der Kommode ist genug Platz."

Heero zögerte für eine Sekunde, aber im Grunde gab es da nicht wirklich viel zu überlegen. Es war nur logisch wenn seine Kleidung im selben Zimmer war in dem er auch schlief. Und außerdem war es ein weiteres Zeichen dafür dass Duo ihn endlich in seinem Leben akzeptierte.

„Danke," sagte er deshalb, packte seine Tasche und trug sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam entdeckte er Duo in der kleinen Küchenzeile. Und zum ersten Mal seit Heero den Langhaarigen hier aufgespürt hatte war dieser derjenige der Heero eine Schale mit Müsli zuschob. Heero lächelte Duo dankbar an, dann begann er schweigend zu essen.

Doch im Gegensatz zu den letzten Wochen war dieses Schweigen angenehm. Es war die komfortable Stille unter Freunden, wenn man sich so gut kannte dass man nicht jede Sekunde mit Worten füllen musste um kein unangenehmes Gefühl aufkommen zu lassen.

Genauso blieb es auch den Rest des Tages. Obwohl sie weder auf dem Weg zu und von der Arbeit noch währenddessen viel sprachen – unter anderem weil die anderen Lagerarbeiter sie hätten hören können – war die aggressive Feindseligkeit der letzten Tage und Wochen verschwunden.

Was nicht hieß dass Heero sich vollkommen entspannen konnte. Denn noch immer wussten sie nicht wer hinter den Anschlägen steckte. Obwohl sowohl Heero als auch Duo die Akten wieder und wieder wälzten – und sich jeden Tag die Updates bei den Preventern besorgten – sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Heero hatte zwar im Internet diskret den einen oder anderen Fühler ausgestreckt, aber bisher noch keine Antworten erhalten. Und weder Heero noch Duo konnten sich an irgendjemandem aus dem Krieg erinnern der auf die Beschreibung des Attentäters passte.

Doch das war noch nicht einmal das größte Problem für Heero. Oder besser gesagt, vielleicht nicht unbedingt das dringendste. Denn drei Tage später war es ihm klar, dass egal wie fest er sich Abends vor dem Schlafengehen auch vornahm diesmal auf seiner Seite des Bettes zu bleiben, er erwachte trotzdem jeden Morgen fest an Duo gepresst.

Heero wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Einerseits machte es ihn unbeschreiblich glücklich dass Duo ihm offenbar so sehr vertraute dass der Langhaarige sich im Schlaf sogar unbewusste noch enger an Heero anschmiegte. Andererseits jedoch wusste Heero nicht, wie lange er das noch ertragen konnte ohne durchzudrehen. Das einzige was Heero halbwegs beruhigte war die Tatsache dass er bisher jedes Mal vor Duo erwacht war und der Langhaarige deshalb zumindest nichts von alledem wusste. Denn Heero befürchtete, dass Duo dann vielleicht so geschockt sein würde dass er letzten Endes doch noch fliehen würde.

Als Heero deshalb in der vierten Nacht plötzlich aus dem Schlaf schreckte und merkte, dass Duo nicht mehr neben ihm lag, war er für eine Sekunde der festen Überzeugung dass genau das geschehen war. Duo war Nachts aufgewacht, hatte gemerkt dass Heero sich an ihn presste und war erschrocken geflohen. Für eine Sekunde rasten Heeros Gedanken, Panik brach aus und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Doch dann bemerkte er dass Licht unter der Tür zum Badezimmer hervorschimmerte, und als ein paar Augenblicke später die Toilettenspülung rauschte ließ Heero sich erleichtert in die Kissen zurückfallen. Duo war nicht geflohen. Duo war nur im Bad um aufs Klo zu gehen. Heero war so erleichtert dass er gar nicht merkte dass Duo inzwischen wieder aus dem Bad gekommen war und auf leisen Sohlen auf seine Seite des Bettes gegangen war. Doch statt sich wieder hinzulegen und weiterzuschlafen kniete Duo sich auf das Bett und starrte auf Heero hinab.

Heero, der sich inzwischen schon wieder so entspannt war dass er kurz vor dem Einschlafen war, bemerkte erst gute fünf Minuten später dass Duo sich immer noch nicht hingelegt hatte. Doch sein sich im Halbschlaf befindendes Gehirn reagierte nicht wirklich schnell auf diese Erkenntnis und so blieb er einfach mit geschlossenen Augen liegen.

Doch bevor Heero sich entscheiden konnte ob er die Augen doch aufmachen sollte oder nicht legte Duo sich doch noch hin. Doch statt Heero wie sonst immer den Rücken zuzudrehen blieb er mit zugewandtem Gesicht zu Heero liegen. Ja er schien sogar sehr viel näher zu sein als sonst, denn Heero konnte Duos Atem auf seinem Arm spüren, den er auf dem Kissen neben seinem Kopf liegen hatte.

Heero spürte wie sich sein Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln verzog. In diesem Zustand, zwischen schlafen und wachen, waren sämtliche Hemmungen und Sorgen, was Duo denken könnte auf einmal verschwunden. Heero konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern warum er sich nicht an Duo schmiegen sollte.

Duo seufzte auf, dann streckte er eine Hand aus und strich Heero eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Warum bist du hier, Heero?" flüsterte er so leise, dass Heero es fast nicht gehört hätte.

Heeros Lächeln vertiefte sich. Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen streckte er seinen Arm aus, schlang ihn um Duos Mitte und zog den Langhaarigen an sich. Und obwohl er spüren konnte wie Duo sich vor Überraschung versteifte, ließ Heero ihn trotzdem nicht los.

„Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?" murmelte er als Antwort, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in Duos Haaren und seufzte zufrieden auf. Das letzte was er noch registrierte während er langsam wieder in den Schlaf hinüberdriftete war dass Duo nach einem Moment des Zögerns schließlich auch seine Arme um Heero schlang und sich mit aller Kraft an ihm festklammerte.

--

Als Heero am nächsten Morgen erwachte fand er sich allein im Bett. Zum ersten Mal seit er das Schlafzimmer mit Duo teilte war der Langhaarige vor ihm aufgewacht. Das Rauschen der Dusche machte auch schnell klar, wo Duo sich gerade befand. Heero setzte sich auf und blinzelte.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob die Episode aus der Nacht nur ein Traum oder die Wirklichkeit gewesen war, aber er musste davon ausgehen dass er auch diesmal an Duo geschmiegt gewesen war als der Langhaarige aufgewacht war. Erstens lag er nicht mehr auf seiner Seite des Bettes, und zweitens war das bis jetzt jeden Morgen so gewesen.

Und entweder hatte es Duo nicht gestört oder er hatte beschlossen zu warten bis Heero wach war bevor er ihn damit konfrontierte. Heero hoffte sehr dass es ersteres war.

Denn auch wenn es erst wenige Tage her war dass er mit Duo ein Bett teilte, er wollte es nicht mehr missen. Selbst wenn es bedeutete dass er jeden Morgen körperlich frustriert erwachte und sich selbst Abhilfe schaffen musste. Aber das Gefühl von Duo in seinen Arme war einfach zu wundervoll als dass er es missen wollte – völlig egal dass der Langhaarige nicht dasselbe darin sah wie Heero.

Als sich die Tür zum Bad schließlich öffnete und Duo herauskam hielt Heero vor Erwartung die Luft an, darauf vorbereitet irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu hören oder Duo wieder in sein kühles Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen zu sehen.

Doch stattdessen wünschte Duo ihm lächelnd einen guten Morgen, bevor er dann in die Küche ging. Heero ließ die Luft erleichtert wieder entweichen. Wie es schien war seine Freundschaft mit Duo noch intakt.

Wie schon die letzten drei Tage nahmen sie ihr Frühstück in kameradschaftlichen Schweigen ein, nur unterbrochen von ein oder der anderen Bemerkung die Arbeit oder die Kollegen betreffend.

Im Lagerhaus angekommen machten Heero und Duo sich sofort an die Arbeit. Doch Heero konnte sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Gut, nicht dass es wirklich nötig gewesen wäre, aber an diesem Tag wanderten seine Gedanken noch mehr umher als sonst.

Immer wieder musste er an die vorherige Nacht denken. Hatte er nur geträumt dass er Duo an sich gezogen und der Langhaarige die Umarmung erwidert hatte oder nicht? Duo hatte am Morgen keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gezeigt, dass er sich in Heeros Gegenwart unwohl fühlte. Aber das musste nicht unbedingt bedeuten dass Heero sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte.

Schließlich wäre es nicht das erste Mal gewesen dass Heero Duo im Arm gehalten hätte, oder? Und Duo hatte die letzten beiden Male auch nicht dagegen protestiert. Gut, er war bei beiden Gelegenheiten emotional aufgewühlt gewesen und hatte sich wohl eher aus Trost an Heero geklammert, aber es zeigte doch zumindest, dass es Duo nichts ausmachte oder?

Heero seufzte frustriert auf und half zwei anderen Arbeitern eine besonders schwere Kiste zu transportieren. Das alles führte zu nichts. Wenn er wirklich herausfinden wollte, ob Duo... ob Duo jemals irgendetwas für ihn empfinden könnte, das über Freundschaft hinausging... Das einfachste wäre sicherlich, den Langhaarigen zu fragen.

Nur war das natürlich leichter gesagt als getan. Heero war noch niemals in seinem Leben schüchtern oder gar scheu gewesen, er hatte stets ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen in sich und seine Fähigkeiten gehabt. Er war niemals zu ängstlich gewesen seine Meinung zu sagen, egal wem. Doch wenn es um Duo und seine Gefühle für den Langhaarigen ging... dann fühlte Heero eine noch nie gekannte Unsicherheit. Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel in diesem Fall. Zu einfach konnte Duo mit nur einem Wort Heeros Herz brechen.

Heero wusste nicht genau wann er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen war, aber irgendwann in den letzten Tagen, zwischen Duos Zusammenbruch nach dem Anschlag auf Quatre und jetzt, hatte er erkannt dass er den Langhaarigen liebte. Er liebte Duo. Und dieser Emotion die ihm schon seit dem Krieg keine Ruhe gelassen hatte endlich einen Namen gegeben zu haben... Heero hatte gar nicht gewusst was für ein befreiendes Gefühl das sein konnte.

Nicht dass er dadurch weniger unsicher gewesen wäre oder gewusst hätte wie er Duo seine Gefühle zeigen konnte, aber allein endlich zu wissen dass es so war machte ihn froh. Er liebte Duo, und er wollte ihn glücklich machen. Und um das zu schaffen würde Heero herausfinden wer hinter den ganzen Anschlägen steckte und den Kerl zur Strecke bringen damit Duo sich nicht länger verstecken musste. Damit Duo ein normales Leben führen konnte.

Mit einem Keuchen setzte Heero die Kiste ab die er mit den beiden Männern getragen hatte, drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück zu dem LKW, den seine Gruppe gerade entlud. Duo, der im Inneren des Anhängers stand und kleinere Kisten hinausreichte, blickte auf, und als er Heero sah lächelte er ihm zu.

Heero lächelte zurück und öffnete den Mund, um Duo etwas zuzurufen als die Augen des Langhaarigen auf einmal riesengroß wurden. „Heero, pass auf!" schrie Duo und sprang von der Ladefläche des LKWs.

Heero folgte Duos entsetztem Blick zu einem Punkt direkt über sich und das nächste was er sah war eine riesige Kiste die genau auf ihn herabstürzte.


	13. Kapitel 12

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren 'knuddel'

**Kommentar:** Sorry, ist echt spät und ich bin zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. :-) Wenns Fragen oder Kommentare gibt, bitte Review hinterlassen und ich werd mich bemühen sie zu beantworten.

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Heero reagierte völlig instinktiv. Die blitzschnellen Reflexe – ein Ergebnis von J's knochenhartem Training und was auch immer der Doktor sonst noch mit Heero angestellt hatte um ihn zu körperlichen Höchstleistungen anzutreiben – trugen ihn aus der Gefahrenzone noch bevor sein Gehirn überhaupt richtig registriert hatte was da geschah.

Gerade eben stand er noch aufrecht und sah die Kiste wie in Zeitlupe direkt auf sich zukommen und im nächsten Moment rollte er schon über den Betonboden, die Arme schützend um den Kopf gelegt während Holzsplitter um ihn herum flogen.

„Heero!"

Heero hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Auf einmal waren überall Leute, die Männer die in der ganzen Halle verteil gearbeitet hatten stürmten auf die Unfallstelle zu und ihre Stimmen bildeten ein wirres Durcheinander.

„Hey Mann, alles in Ordnung?" fragte einer der Lagerarbeiter der direkt neben Heero in die Hocke gegangen war.

Heero hatte kaum Zeit zu nicken, denn im nächsten Moment war Duo auch schon an seiner Seite, das Gesicht zu einer bleichen Maske verzogen und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Heero!" rief der ehemalige Deathscythe Pilot erneut und ließ seine Augen besorgt über Heeros Körper wandern. „Ist dir was pass- Oh Gott, du blutest!"

Heero folgte mit der Hand Duos panischem Blick zur linken Seite seines Halses und spürte dort tatsächlich etwas warmes, klebriges. Als er die Finger wieder zurückzog, betrachtete er für einen Moment das Blut daran, dann gab er sich einen mentalen Ruck.

„Ist nur ein Kratzer," versicherte er Duo und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand – natürlich nicht die blutige – auf den Oberarm. Und mehr war es tatsächlich nicht – offenbar hatte ihn einer der kleineren umherfliegenden Holzsplitter erwischt, doch das war alles. Dank seiner schnellen Reaktion war er nicht mehr nah genug an der Kiste gewesen um von größeren Stücken getroffen zu werden.

Duo schüttelte hektisch den Kopf und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch die laute Stimme ihres Vorarbeiters unterbrach ihn.

„Verdammt noch mal!" rief Barnes und stapfte wütend durch die Menge an Schaulustigen die um Heero herumstand. „Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?"

„Die Kiste is runtergefallen, Boss," antwortete einer der Arbeiter und deutete auf die besagte Kiste die zerstört an der Stelle lag an der Heero sich soeben noch befunden hatte. „Hat Yuy dabei fast zerquetscht. Hab noch nie jemanden gesehen der sich so schnell bewegt." Der Mann schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Barnes betrachtete die zersplitterte Kiste einen Moment finster, dann wandte er sich an Heero. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

Heero nickte, und weil er plötzlich merkte dass er noch immer auf dem Boden saß, streckte er Duo eine Hand entgegen und ließ sich von dem Langhaarigen hochziehen. „Mir ist nichts passiert," versicherte er Barnes.

Barnes nickte ihm einmal knapp zu, dann wandte er seinen Blick nach oben, wo die Kiste bis vor kurzem noch auf ihrem Regal gestanden hatte. „Wie zur Hölle konnte das passieren?" verlangte er dann lautstark zu wissen. „Welcher von euch hirnlosen Idioten hat die Kiste nicht richtig befestigt?" Er ließ seinen Blick scharf über die Menge wandern. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten meldete sich keiner.

„Hab ich es nicht immer und immer wieder gesagt?" Barnes Gesicht lief gefährlich rot an. „Herrgott noch mal, diese Sicherheitsbestimmungen sind nicht nur zum Spaß da! Ich will jetzt auf der Stelle wissen wer dafür verantwortlich ist! Wer hat die Kisten dort raufgestellt?"

„Das war ich," meldete sich nun doch einer der Arbeiter. „Aber Boss, ich schwöre dass ich die Kiste festgemacht habe! Ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte!"

„Müller," sagte Barnes und sah den Mann aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Das hätte ich mir ja denken können. Ist ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal dass bei dir was schief läuft."

„Aber Boss!" protestierte der mit Müller angesprochene Mann laut. „Das war nicht meine Schuld, ehrlich!"

Barnes schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Ich hab dir schon beim letzten Mal gesagt, dass du dir keine weiteren Fehler erlauben darfst. Pack deine Sachen. Du bist gefeuert."

„WAS?" Müller starrte Barnes ungläubig an. „Verdammt noch mal, ich hab die beschissene Kiste ordnungsgemäß befestigt! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so feuern!"

„Doch das kann ich," erwiderte Barnes. „Ich hätte dich schon vor Wochen feuern sollen, aber ich hatte Mitleid mit dir. Nur kann ich diesen Fehler leider nicht übersehen. Es tut mir leid."

Müller starrte Barnes böse an, fluchte laut, bedachte Heero ebenfalls mit einem hasserfüllten Blick und rannte dann aus der Halle.

Barnes sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, dann wandte er sich an die umstehenden Männer. „Was ist? Was gafft ihr hier so? Habt ihr nichts zu tun? An die Arbeit!"

Als Heero dem Beispiel der anderen Männer folgen und wieder zurück an die Arbeit gehen wollte, merkte er plötzlich dass Duo ihn noch immer am Arm gepackt hatte und ihn nicht losließ.

„Boss," wandte Duo sich an Barnes noch bevor Heero irgendwas sagen konnte. „Yuy ist verletzt. Ich bringe ihn besser nach Hause."

Barnes drehte sich zu ihnen um. „So verletzt sieht er gar nicht aus," sagte er.

Duos Blick verengte sich. „Er blutet. Und vielleicht hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung. Er kann unmöglich einfach weiterarbeiten. Was wenn ihm etwas passiert?"

Barnes maß sowohl Duo als auch Heero mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Dafür dass er angeblich nicht dein Freund ist machst du dir ganz schön Sorgen um ihn, Hayes," sagte er schließlich.

„Ich..." fing Duo an, klappte dann jedoch den Mund zu und lief rot an. Heero betrachtete ihn erstaunt. Er hatte es noch niemals erlebt dass Duo um Worte verlegen gewesen wäre.

„Schon gut," Barnes winkte ab. „Bring ihn von mir aus nach Hause. Ihr habt den Rest des Tages frei. Aber wenn Yuy nichts ernstes hat, will ich euch beide morgen wieder hier sehen, ist das klar?"

Duo nickte, dann ging er in Richtung des Umkleideraumes. Heero, den er noch immer am Arm gepackt hatte zog er einfach hinter sich her. Heero versuchte zu protestieren – schließlich war die kleine Verletzung wirklich nicht mehr als ein Kratzer, und eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte er garantiert auch nicht. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon genügend Gehirnerschütterungen gehabt um zu wissen wie sich das anfühlte.

Doch Duo hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Stattdessen steckte er Heero in dessen Jacke, zog seine eigene über und zog Heero dann einfach hinter sich her aus dem Lagerhaus.

Heero überlegte einen Moment, ob er sich vielleicht ernsthaft sträuben sollte, doch dann wurde ihm die Ironie der Situation bewusst. Vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit war es genau umgekehrt gewesen. Da war er derjenige gewesen der einen sich sträubenden Duo durch die Straßen gezerrt hatte. Also entschied Heero sich dazu, Duo nicht allzu viel Gegenwehr entgegenzusetzen.

Als sie schließlich Duos kleine Wohnung erreicht hatten, zog Duo Heero ins Schlafzimmer, setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab und verschwand dann im Bad. Heero sah ihm beinahe amüsiert hinterher. Vielleicht sollte er Duo ja darauf aufmerksam machen dass sie beide heute praktisch die Rollen geteilt hatten. Heero war sich sicher dass Duo die Ironie zu würdigen wüsste.

Doch als Duo dann schließlich aus dem Bad zurückkam, den Erste Hilfe Kasten unter den Arm geklemmt, konnte Heero zum ersten Mal seit dem Lagerhaus einen guten Blick auf das Gesicht des Langhaarigen werfen.

Duos Gesicht war vollkommen bleich, sein Mund war zu einem dünnen Strich verzogen und seine Augen... Seine Augen waren nicht mehr violett sondern dunkel, fast schwarz. Wie zwei Seen ohne Grund. Und völlig unlesbar. Heero erschrak.

„Duo?" fragte er besorgt und stand auf, um einen Schritt auf den Langhaarigen zuzumachen, doch Duo stoppte ihn mit einer Hand und schubste ihn einfach zurück aufs Bett.

„Sitzen bleiben hab ich gesagt," sagte Duo knapp, dann ließ er sich neben Heero nieder und öffnete den Verbandskasten. Mit kurzen, fast ruckartigen Bewegungen holte er ein steriles Tuch und Desinfektionsmittel hervor und begann damit den Kratzer an Heeros Hals zu versorgen.

Heero versuchte den Kopf zu drehen um einen Blick auf Duo werfen zu können, doch der Langhaarige schob sein Kinn einfach immer wieder zur Seite wenn es ihm den Blick auf die Wunde verdeckte. Schließlich gab Heero es auf und ließ zu dass Duo den Kratzer erst desinfizierte und anschließend mit einem Pflaster versorgte.

Als Duo dann endlich von Heero abließ und sich daran machte, den Verbandskasten wieder zu schließen, drehte Heero sofort den Kopf um den Langhaarigen prüfend anzusehen. Duo hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien völlig darin aufzugehen das Verbandszeug ordentlich in den Kasten zurückzulegen.

„Duo?" fragte Heero erneut. „Was ist los?"

Duo hob mit einem scharfen Ruck den Kopf. „Was los ist?" fragte er fast ungläubig. „Wie kannst du das fragen? Ich hab dich heute fast verloren! Diese Kiste... wenn sie dich getroffen hätte... ich..." Duo schluckte, und auf einmal schwammen seine Augen in Tränen.

„Duo!" Heero packte den anderen erschrocken an den Schultern. „Nicht! Mir ist doch nichts passiert, Duo. Es geht mir gut!"

Der Langhaarige wischte sich mit einer unwilligen Bewegung über die Augen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Als diese Kiste... ich hab dich schon darunter gesehen... ich... ich hätte dich beinahe getötet!" Duo fing leicht an zu zittern.

Jetzt war Heero wirklich erschrocken. „Duo, das war doch nicht deine Schuld! Dieser Müller hat die Kiste nicht richtig befestigt und sie ist runtergefallen. Es war ein Unfall!"

Duo zitterte immer mehr. „Nein! Es war der Fluch der wieder zugeschlagen hat, Heero!"

„Oh Duo," seufzte Heero und zog den Langhaarigen in seine Arme. Mit einer beruhigenden Geste fuhr er ihm immer wieder den Rücken auf und ab. Duos Behauptung der Fluch wäre an dem dummen Unfall von heute schuld hatte ihn überrascht. Er hatte angenommen dass Duo durch die Tatsache dass ein Attentäter hinter Hildes und Howards Tod und dem Anschlag auf Quatre steckte nicht mehr glauben würde ein Fluch würde seine Freund töten. Aber offenbar hatte er sich geirrt.

Duo klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an Heero fest, und da es nicht so aussah als würde er sich bald beruhigen legte Heero sich auf das Bett und zog den Langhaarigen einfach mit sich. Heero wusste inzwischen, dass Duo immer so reagierte wenn die Sprache auf den Fluch gebracht wurde, und er wusste auch dass er warten müsste bis der Langhaarige sich wieder gefangen hatte bevor er mit ihm reden konnte. Und so hielt er Duo die nächsten Minuten einfach nur im Arm und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Als das Zittern endlich nachließ lehnte Heero sich ein wenig zurück um Duo ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Duo?" fragte er leise. „Erzähl es mir."

Duo hob den Kopf und blickte Heero leicht fragend an. „Was soll ich dir erzählen?" fragte er ebenso leise.

„Was ist geschehen dass du so felsenfest davon überzeugt bist ein Fluch würde auf dir lasten?" Heero erwiderte Duos Blick ernst. „Was ist denen die du geliebt hast zugestoßen?"

Duo sah Heero eine ganze Weile nur stumm an, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht wieder in dessen Halsbeuge. Das Schweigen dauerte so lang an, dass Heero schon fast dachte Duo würde nicht darüber reden wollen, doch dann begann der Langhaarige doch stockend und mit gedämpfter Stimme zu erzählen:

„Das erste woran ich mich erinnern kann – ich bin allein durch die Straßen von L2 gezogen, immer auf der Suche nach etwas zu Essen und einem Unterschlupf für die Nacht. Ich muss etwa zwei oder drei Jahre alt gewesen sein, ich kann mich nicht mehr so genau erinnern. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so allein auf der Straße gelebt habe, aber irgendwann hat mich dann Solo in seine Gang aufgenommen.

„Solo war einige Jahre älter als ich, er war der älteste der Gang. Die meisten anderen Kinder war in meinem Alter oder sogar noch jünger. Solo war etwas besonderes, das wussten wir alle. Sogar sein Anblick war ungewöhnlich – er hatte zwei verschiedene Augen – eines war blau, das andere grün. Er hat sich um uns gekümmert, er wusste wo es die besten Plätze zum schlafen gab und wo wir immer etwas zu essen fanden. Wir waren vielleicht nicht immer satt, aber auf jeden Fall haben wir nicht mehr gehungert.

„Solo hat auf uns aufgepasst, hat dafür gesorgt dass keiner von uns sich verkaufen musste um zu überleben wie so viele andere Kinder auf L2. Er hat uns beigebracht wie man unauffällig die Taschen von unachtsamen Leuten leert und wie man die Händler auf dem Marktplatz am besten ablenkt um sich mit Taschen voller Obst und Gemüse aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Ich hab mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben behütet und beschützt gefühlt. Die Gang war wie eine Familie für mich. Bis die Seuche auf L2 ausgebrochen ist. Erstaunlicherweise hat es ziemlich lange gebraucht bis die Kinder von Solos Gang sich angesteckt haben, aber als es dann soweit gewesen war, hat es uns umso schlimmer getroffen. Die Kinder sind eins nach dem anderen einfach gestorben, und es gab nichts was wir dagegen tun konnten. Die einzigen die scheinbar nicht von der Krankheit betroffen gewesen waren, waren Solo und ich.

„Bis zu dem Tag an dem Solo auch krank geworden ist."

Duo legte eine kurze Pause ein und Heero fing wieder an ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln. Er konnte schon ahnen wie Duos Geschichte weitergehen würde, doch er würde den Langhaarigen nicht unterbrechen. Es war sicherlich gut wenn er das alles endlich einmal rauslassen würde.

„Ich hab wirklich alles versucht," erzählte Duo weiter. „Ich bin sogar losgerannt und wollte in eines der Krankenhäuser einbrechen um Medikamente zu besorgen. Aber ich war noch zu klein, sie haben mich geschnappt und wieder auf die Straße gesetzt. Und obwohl ich noch ein paar Versuche gestartet hab bin ich an dem Wachmann nicht vorbeigekommen.

„Als ich an dem Abend zurück in unser Versteck gekommen bin waren sie alle tot." Duos Stimme war inzwischen so leise dass Heero in kaum noch hören konnte. „Sie lagen einfach nur so da, völlig still. Ich hab versucht sie aufzuwecken, aber es ging nicht. Dann hab ich Solo gefunden. Zuerst hab ich gedacht er wäre auch tot, aber er hat noch gelebt. So gerade noch. Er war völlig schwach, schon lang im Fieberdelirium. Ich glaube er hat mich nicht einmal erkannt. Ich konnte nichts tun außer seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß zu legen damit er nicht auf dem harten Boden liegen musste.

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort saß und auf Solo hinabgestarrt habe, aber irgendwann hat er aufgehört zu wimmern und zu stöhnen und war ebenso still und leblos wie all die anderen." Ein kurzes Zittern überlief Duos Körper und Heero zog ihn noch fester an sich.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern wie ich aus dem Versteck rausgekommen bin," redete Duo weiter. „Das nächste was mir wieder bewusst wurde war wie ich wieder allein durch die Straßen gezogen bin. Ich nannte mich ‚Duo', zum Gedenken an Solo und die anderen. Monatelang hab ich mich von allen Gangs oder ähnlichem ferngehalten – ich wollte nur allein sein und in Ruhe gelassen werden. Irgendwann hab ich dann gemerkt dass der Schmerz langsam nachgelassen hat."

Duo lehnte sich zurück und sah Heero an. „Dann eines Tages wollte ich wie üblich einen der Fußgänger beklauen, einen älteren Mann der mir wie ein leichtes Opfer vorkam. Der Mann hat mich erwischt. Ich war sechs oder sieben und hielt mich für den besten Taschendieb weit und breit – ich schätze ich hab mich wohl geirrt." Duos Mund verzog sich bei der Erinnerung zu einem wehmütigen kleinen Lächeln.

„Doch statt mich der Polizei auszuliefern wie ich schon befürchtet hatte, hat er mich einfach mit zu sich nach Hause genommen," fuhr Duo schließlich fort. „Wie es sich herausstellte handelte es sich bei dem Mann um Vater Maxwell, ein Priester der ein Waisenhaus leitete. Und in diesem Waisenhaus hab ich das wohl friedvollste Jahr meines Lebens verbracht.

„Zum ersten Mal hatte ich etwas das einer richtigen Familie so nahe wie nur irgend möglich kommt. Vater Maxwell war tatsächlich wie ein Vater für uns Waisenkinder, und Schwester Helen, die Nonne die ihm half war wie eine Mutter. Ich hab noch niemals zuvor eine Mutter gehabt, und es war ein wirklich wundervolles Gefühl. Schwester Helen hat mir auch gezeigt wie ich meine Haare in einen Zopf flechten kann damit sie nicht ständig durch die Gegend fliegen." Wieder legte sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf Duos Gesicht.

„Ich war glücklich. Auch wenn keine der Familien mich adoptieren wollte – das höchste Ziel der anderen Kinder – war ich glücklich. Ich hätte auch gar nicht von Schwester Helen und Vater Maxwell weggewollt. Ich wollte für den Rest meines Lebens bei ihnen bleiben.

„Doch leider kam etwas dazwischen. Eine Gruppe Rebellen auf der Flucht vor der Allianz hat in unserer Kirche Zuflucht gesucht. Sie haben Vater Maxwell, Schwester Helen und uns Kinder als Geiseln genommen. Sie wollten auf diese Weise eine Mobile Suit und was weiß ich noch alles aus der Allianz rauspressen. Und in meiner Selbstüberschätzung, die selbst ein Jahr in Schwester Helens Obhut nicht austreiben konnte, beschloss ich selbst loszuziehen um den Rebellen eine Mobile Suit zu besorgen. Damit sie wieder verschwinden und uns in Ruhe lassen würden.

„Vater Maxwell hat versucht mich aufzuhalten, aber ich war nicht davon abzubringen. Ich hab mich aus der Kirche geschlichen und bin so schnell ich konnte zum nächsten Stützpunkt gerannt. Ich dachte wirklich dass diesmal das Glück auf meiner Seite war, denn ich hatte damals keine Ahnung wie man eine Mobile Suit steuert. Ich weiß nicht wie ich vorgehabt hab das Ding zu den Rebellen zu schaffen, aber wie gesagt, das Glück schien auf meiner Seite zu sein.

„Denn offenbar waren die Mobile Suits gerade zum Transport vorbereitet worden. Oder sie wurden gerade abgeladen. Ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls sah ich einen LKW auf dessen Ladefläche eine einzelne Mobile Suit geschnallt war. Obwohl ich erst ungefähr acht war, wusste ich doch wie man ein Auto fährt. Der LKW war gar nicht so verschieden davon. Ich bin in das Fahrerhäuschen gesprungen, hab den Motor angelassen und bin einfach durch das offene Tor des Stützpunkts gefahren.

„Die Soldaten waren glaub ich viel zu verblüfft von dem Anblick um angemessen zu reagieren. Bis sie aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht sind und angefangen haben auf mich zu schießen war ich schon lang aus dem Stützpunkt raus und unterwegs zurück zur Kirche.

„Doch ich war zu spät." Duo schluckte und schloss die Augen. „Als ich dort angekommen bin, war sowohl das Waisenhaus als auch die Kirche nur noch Ruinen. Rauchende, brennende Ruinen. Ich bin aus dem Fahrzeug gesprungen und bin wie ein Wahnsinniger durch die Trümmer gerannt auf der Suche nach Überlebenden. Ich hab nur Schwester Helen gefunden. Zum ersten Mal seit ich sie kannte hatte sie ihre Schwesternhaube nicht auf.

„Sie hatte blondes Haar. Die ganze Zeit während ich dort neben ihr kniete und verzweifelt versuchte die Blutungen zu stoppen konnte ich nur denken ‚Wie kommt es dass ich bis heute nicht wusste dass sie blonde Haare hat?'" Duo schüttelte leicht den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder um Heero direkt anzusehen.

„Sie ist dort gestorben, in meinen Armen."

„Oh Duo," flüsterte Heero bekümmert und bevor er es verhindern konnte legte seine Hand sich an Duos Wange und sein Daumen strich beinahe zärtlich über Duos Gesicht.

„Ich war wieder allein," flüsterte Duo. „Allein und wieder auf der Straße, und das nur weil ich die Allianz durch den Diebstahl der Mobile Suit so sehr provoziert habe dass sie das Waisenhaus zerstört haben. Also beschloss ich die Kolonie zu verlassen. Es gab einfach zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen dort für mich. Ich dachte, dass es wo anders vielleicht besser werden würde. Und solange ich nur einfach niemanden mehr an mich heranlassen würde, dann würde auch niemand mehr sterben müssen."

„Ich hab mich auf dem erstbesten Schiff versteckt das so aussah als würde es lange unterwegs sein. Eine ganze Weile konnte ich auch unentdeckt bleiben, bis Howard mich schließlich erwischt hat. Was danach kam weißt du. G hat mich ausgebildet um Deathscythe zu steuern. Und für eine Zeit hab ich wirklich gedacht... ich dachte ich könnte ein normales Leben führen. Ich dachte ich hätte den Fluch hinter mir gelassen. Ich war jahrelang mit Howard, G und den Sweepern zusammen, und bis auf die normalen kleineren Arbeitsunfälle ist niemandem etwas passiert. Niemand ist gestorben.

„Dann kam der Krieg, und ich lernte dich und die anderen kennen. Und obwohl ich es nicht wollte seid ihr meine Freunde geworden. Und wieder – obwohl wir uns im Krieg befanden, inmitten der schlimmsten Kampfhandlungen, haben wir alle fünf den Krieg überlebt. Ich... ich dachte wirklich es wäre vorbei," bekräftigte Duo erneut. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte... ich hätte euch niemals in Gefahr gebracht wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Ich wäre schon viel früher gegangen."

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Duo. Ich weiß du wirst es nicht glauben, nicht glauben können, aber es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Solo und die anderen Kinder sind gestorben weil ein paar Menschen zu gierig waren und die lebensnotwendigen Medikamente nicht kostenlos an die Bedürftigen ausgeben wollten. Und was das Maxwell-Massaker angeht – Duo, ist dir denn noch gar nicht aufgefallen dass das zeitlich gar nicht zusammenpasst?"

Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja," begann Heero, „die Soldaten die dich wegen des Diebstahls verfolgt haben hätten unmöglich vor dir am Waisenhaus ankommen können. Und selbst wenn sie Hubschrauber oder ähnliches benutzt hätten, sie hätten doch gar nicht gewusst wo sie hinsollten. Alles was sie gesehen haben war ein Kind das eine ihrer Mobile Suits klaut. Sie hätten unmöglich wissen können dass du aus dem Waisenhaus gekommen bist. Sie hätten nach dir dort ankommen müssen."

Duo sah ihn weiter mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Aber..."

„Ich glaube das folgendes passiert ist," fuhr Heero fort. „Die Soldaten die die Rebellen verfolgt haben, haben sie schließlich eingeholt. Und es war ihnen egal dass ein Priester, eine Nonnen und dutzende von unschuldigen Kindern im Gebäude waren. Es war nicht deine Schuld, Duo. Im Gegenteil, wenn du nicht losgezogen wärst um die Mobile Suit zu stehlen, dann wärst du jetzt auch tot. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Duo starrte ihn weiter nur an, und so sehr Heero sich auch anstrengte er konnte nicht sehen dass er Duo überzeugt hatte. „Du bist nicht verflucht, Duo," bekräftigte er.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte das glauben," erwiderte Duo traurig. „Aber selbst wenn es nicht meine Schuld ist, Tatsache ist dass Menschen die mir zu Nahe kommen immer etwas schlimmes zustößt. Sie werden verletzt. Sie sterben."

„Nein," Heero schüttelte stur den Kopf und zog Duo wieder fester an sich. „Du wirst es sehen, Duo," sagte er, das Gesicht in Duos Haare gepresst. „Wir werden diesen Attentäter finden der für den Tod von Hilde, Howard und Rashid verantwortlich ist, und danach wird alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Keiner deiner Freunde wird mehr sterben. Das verspreche ich dir."

Duos Arme schlossen sich um Heero, und während der Langhaarige sich erneut fast verzweifelt an Heero klammerte, hoffte Heero mit ganzem Herzen dass er dieses Versprechen auch wirklich halten könnte.


	14. Kapitel 13

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Wow! Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht dass ich das nochmal erleben dürfte, aber ich hab wieder Internet! Es ist eine lange, traurige und komplizierte Geschichte, welche zusammengefasst ungefähr so lautet: ich hasse die Telecom! 5 lange Wochen mußte ich auf meinen neuen Internetanschluß warten, wo es doch deren Schuld war daß der alte nicht mehr ging! 'grummel' Aber wenn ich hier jetzt anfange mich über die Telekotz auszulassen, werd ich heut nicht mehr fertig, deshalb nur: viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel! Ich hoffe ihr habt mich noch nicht ganz vergessen. :-)

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Heero erwachte mit einem Ruck, setzte sich auf und blickte sich einen Moment lang orientierungslos um. Dann holten die Ereignisse des Tages ihn in Form von gezerrten Muskeln ein und Heero unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Offenbar war die kleine Schnittwunde am Hals doch nicht alles was er von seinem Beinahezusammenstoß mit der Kiste zurückbehalten hatte.

Vorsichtig, um seine protestierenden Muskeln nicht zu sehr zu beanspruchen kämpfte Heero sich unter der Bettdecke hervor und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. Offenbar musste er irgendwann nach Duos Aussprache eingeschlafen sein. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war dass Duo hier mit ihm auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, doch nun war Heero allein im Schlafzimmer.

Bei der Erinnerung an Duos Lebensgeschichte schloss Heero kurz die Augen. Er hatte nicht geahnt wie viel schlimmes der ehemalige Deathscythe Pilot in seinem doch recht kurzen Leben schon durchgemacht hatte. Sicher, Heeros eigene Kindheit war auch nicht gerade angenehm gewesen – weder J noch Odin vor ihm waren das was man 'gute Vaterfiguren' nannte. Nicht dass einer von ihnen unnötig grausam gewesen war oder sowas – aber sie hatten beide in Heero nur eine Art Werkzeug gesehen das sie zu ihrem Zweck formen und gestalten konnten. Im Gegensatz zu Duo hatte Heero niemals jemanden gehabt den er liebte oder von dem er geliebt wurde. Nicht bevor er Duo getroffen hatte, und selbst da konnte er von zweiterem nur träumen.

Doch andererseits hatte Heero auch niemals die schreckliche Erfahrung durchmachen müssen einen geliebten Menschen sterben zu sehen. Als Odin damals gestorben war hatte Heero zwar ein vages Gefühl der Trauer empfunden, aber niemals diese alles verschlingende Verzweiflung die Duo ihm beschrieben hatte. Heeros Leben war vielleicht nicht das einfachste gewesen, aber er hatte niemals diese schrecklichen Tiefen erlebt die Duo in seinem durchgemacht hatte. Andererseits hatte er auch niemals die Höhen erlebt die Duo gekannt hatte – Heero konnte nicht wirklich entscheiden was davon besser war.

Sich reckend und streckend stand Heero schließlich ganz vom Bett auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Duo. Im Wohnzimmer fand er ihn schließlich – was sicherlich nicht allzu verwunderlich war, wie Heero sich mit einem innerlichen Schmunzeln schnell klarmachte. Bei der Größe von Duos Appartement gab es nicht wirklich viel Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken.

Duo saß auf der Couch und hob den Kopf als Heero aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. „Hey," sagte der Langhaarige, legte den Stapel Blätter den er in der Hand hielt zur Seite und lächelte Heero zu. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ganz gut," antwortete Heero. „Bisschen steife Muskeln, aber sonst ok." Als Duos Blick leicht besorgt wurde fügte Heero noch hinzu, „Es geht mir gut, Duo, wirklich. Mir ist nichts passiert als die Kiste runtergefallen ist."

„Ok," sagte Duo mit einem zittrigen Lächeln.

„Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?" fragte Heero.

„Ungefähr einundhalb Stunden," antwortete Duo und fuhr dann fort, „Ich hab was zu Essen gemacht, hast du Hunger?"

„Du hast was zu Essen gemacht?" wiederholte Heero verwundert. „Wirklich?"

„Hmpf," machte Duo und stemmte die Arme in die Seite. „Ich bin nicht vollkommen unfähig in der Küche!" sagte er gespielt empört, stand auf und ging hinüber in die Küchenzeile.

Heero folgte Duo lächelnd. „Ich hab tatsächlich Hunger," sagte er. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Nudelsuppe," antwortete Duo und stellte die Herdplatte auf der ein kleiner Topf stand auf eine mittlere Stufe um besagte Suppe aufzuwärmen. Dann schaute er über die Schulter zu Heero zurück. „Ich geb zu das ist so ziemlich das einzige was ich kochen kann," sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Heero schnupperte. „Riecht gut," sagte er und lächelte Duo an. „Danke."

Duo erwiderte das Lächeln strahlend und wandte sich wieder dem Topf zu. Als die Suppe schließlich warm war füllte er zwei Teller und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Heero folgte ihm mit dem Besteck.

Während sie die Suppe löffelten – die wirklich lecker war wie Heero schon mit dem ersten Löffel feststellte und es Duo auch sagte – nahm sich Duo wieder den Stapel Papier zur Hand den er vorher weggelegt hatte.

„Was machst du da?" fragte Heero.

Duo sah auf. „Oh, das sind nur die neuesten Berichte über den Anschlag auf Quatre. Ich... hm..." Duo sah zur Seite und wurde leicht rot. „Ich hab sie mir vorhin besorgt. Ich weiß du hast es nicht gern wenn jemand dein Notebook anfasst, aber du hast geschlafen und ich hatte nichts zu tun und ich dachte..."

„Duo," unterbrach Heero Duos atemlose Tirade innerlich amüsiert. Duo schien noch immer von Heeros mehr als besitzergreifendem Verhalten im Krieg auszugehen. Es stimmte, damals hätte Heero äußerst böse reagiert wenn er Duo dabei erwischt hätte wie dieser sein Notebook nicht nur anfasste, sondern sich offensichtlich auch Heeros Passwort hackte. Doch nun störte es ihn nicht im geringsten – im Gegenteil, er fand es sehr interessant dass Duo ihn offenbar gut genug kannte um sein Passwort in einer derart kurzen Zeit zu knacken.

„Es stört mich nicht dass du mein Notebook benutzt hast," beruhigte Heero ihn deshalb. „Im Gegenteil, fühl dich frei es jederzeit zu verwenden wenn du dazu Lust hast."

Erneut schenkte Duo ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und Heero musste nun wirklich schmunzeln. Baka. Hatte er wirklich gedacht Heero würde jetzt ausflippen nur weil Duo sein Notebook benutzt hatte?

„Und, steht irgendwas neues in den Berichten?" fragte Heero und beugte sich interessiert zu Duo hinüber.

Duo schüttelte den Kopf und reichte Heero einen Teil des Stapels. „Nicht wirklich. Die Hälfte der Preventers ist damit beschäftigt jeden Winkel der Angelegenheit auszuleuchten. Offenbar teilen nicht alle Wufeis Theorie dass irgendein Verrückter hinter uns Gundam Piloten her ist. Es gibt die Vermutung dass irgendwelche politischen Extremisten dahinter stecken. Es hat wohl irgendwelche Drohungen gegeben wegen den Verhandlungen die Quatre führen wollte, und jetzt wird untersucht ob das der Grund für den Anschlag war. Allerdings hat sich noch keine extremistische Gruppe gemeldet und die Verantwortung für diesen Anschlag übernommen. Das passt nicht wirklich, denn solche Leute wollen ja schließlich Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

Heero nickte stumm und überflog die Blätter die er in der Hand hielt. Duo hatte Recht, eine Terrorgruppe hätte sich längst gemeldet und ihre 'Botschaft' – was genau sie mit diesem Anschlag bezwecken wollten – in die Welt hinaus verkündet. Aber das überraschte Heero nicht wirklich, schließlich stimmte er völlig mit Wufei darin überein dass es irgendetwas speziell mit ihnen zu tun hatte.

„Und die andere Hälfte der Preventers," fuhr Duo fort und ließ bedrückt die Schultern hängen, „ist immer noch auf der Suche nach mir."

„Duo..." begann Heero, wurde jedoch von Duo unterbrochen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich stellen."

„Was?" Heero richtete sich auf und starrte Duo entsetzt an. „Das wirst du nicht!"

„Warum nicht?" Duo zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Heero einen hoffnungslosen Blick zu. „Offenbar denkt die halbe Welt dass ich der Attentäter bin..."

„Aber du bist es nicht!" sagte Heero äußerst bestimmt. Er packte Duo an den Schultern und zwang den Langhaarigen ihn direkt anzusehen. Er wusste zwar nicht warum Duos Stimmung auf einmal so pessimistisch, ja beinahe depressiv war, aber er würde es nicht zulassen dass der Langhaarige darin versank.

„Duo, hör mir zu," sagte Heero und sah Duo tief in die Augen. „Wenn du dich jetzt 'stellst', dann bewirkst du überhaupt nichts damit. Außer dass die Preventers dann vielleicht damit zufrieden sind den 'Täter' geschnappt zu haben und so den wahren Schuldigen entkommen lassen."

Duo warf Heero einen überraschten Blick zu, so als wäre er selbst noch nicht auf diese Idee gekommen.

„Außerdem bist du auch ein Opfer," fuhr Heero fort. „Im Moment weiß der Attentäter nicht wo du bist, also bist du in Sicherheit. Und ich werde garantiert nicht zulassen dass du dich in Gefahr begibst indem du dich diesen Idioten bei den Preventers auslieferst! Hast du verstanden?"

Duo starrte ihn aus riesigen Augen beinahe perplex an und nickte leicht.

„Ich hab dir versprochen dass wir das in Ordnung bringen," sagte Heero ernst. „Und ich halte meine Versprechen, genau wie du. Wir finden diesen Kerl, du wirst sehen. Ok?"

Duo nickte wieder leicht, die Augen noch immer erstaunt weit aufgerissen und sagte mit kleiner Stimme, „Ok."

„Gut." Heero nickte bestimmt und ließ Duo wieder los. „Dann zeig mir jetzt was es für Fortschritte gab und vielleicht wissen wir dann schon mehr."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln kam Duo Heeros Forderung nach und gemeinsam beugten sie sich über die Akten.

--

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich wie gewohnt auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Nicht dass einer der beiden wirklich Lust dazu hatte, aber noch mussten sie möglichst unauffällig bleiben und das bedeutete pünktlich im Lagerhaus zu erscheinen. Oder Barnes würde ihnen das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.

Heero trottete stumm neben Duo her und ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Das Aktenwälzen am Vortag hatte sie nicht wirklich weiter gebracht. Die Preventers hatten kaum neue Erkenntnisse geschöpft in der Zeit seit sie mit den Untersuchungen begonnen hatten. Und da Heero und Duo sich mit Informationen aus zweiter oder sogar dritter Hand zufrieden geben mussten – keiner der beiden hatte schließlich die Möglichkeit loszuziehen und Leute direkt zu befragen – kamen sie nicht voran.

Heero musste zugeben dass ihn die Situation frustrierte. Er war einfach nicht der Typ der sich ruhig in eine Ecke setzte, die Hände in den Schoß legte und abwartete, was da auf ihn zukam. Nein, er zog es vor ein Problem anzugehen und es dann so schnell wie möglich zu lösen. Aktion war seine Stärke.

Und auch Duo war nicht gerade der zurückhaltende Typ. Sie beide waren am Vorabend wie zwei gefangene Tiger im Käfig auf und abgewandert. Heero hatte an Duos angespannter Körperhaltung gemerkt dass der Langhaarige am liebsten losgezogen wäre um etwas – egal was! – zu tun. Die Untätigkeit würde sie beide mit der Zeit sicherlich in den Wahnsinn treiben, da war Heero sich sicher.

„Heero!" sagte Duo auf einmal und riss Heero damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Hörst du das? Da muss irgendwas passiert sein!"

Heero horchte auf. Tatsächlich, irgendwo in der Nähe konnte er Sirenen hören und die lauten Rufe von aufgebrachten Menschen. Heero beschleunigte die Schritte um zu Duo aufzuholen der schon voraus geeilt war.

Als sie noch einen halben Block vom Lagerhaus entfernt waren konnte Heero endlich erkennen was da los war. Eigentlich wunderte er sich wieso es ihm nicht schon früher aufgefallen war. Über der gesamten Straße hing eine schwere, schwarze Rauchwolke, das Blaulicht der Feuerwehr blitzte hindurch und Feuerwehrmänner liefen aufgeregt durcheinander.

„Oh mein Gott!" rief Duo und wollte schon losstürmen – um zu helfen, zu erfahren was da los war oder beides. Heero konnte ihn gerade noch am Handgelenk packen und zurückhalten.

„Hey!" rief Duo und blickte stirnrunzelnd über seine Schulter zu Heero zurück. „Was soll das? Lass mich los, ich muss wissen was da los ist! Das ist unser Lagerhaus!"

„Ich weiß," erwiderte Heero. „Aber du kannst da nicht rübergehen."

„Und warum nicht?" Duos Augen begannen gefährlich zu blitzen und Heero beeilte sich zu antworten.

„Weil dort drüben auch Polizei ist." Er deutete auf die Polizisten die zunächst unter all den Feuerwehrmännern gar nicht aufgefallen waren. „Hast du schon vergessen? Die Preventers sind auf der Suche nach dir, und sie haben mit Sicherheit dein Fahndungsbild auch an die Polizei weitergegeben. Und du bist leider viel zu leicht zu erkennen." Heero zog leicht an Duos Zopf und ließ ihn dann wieder auf den Rücken des Langhaarigen zurückfallen.

Duo starrte Heero betroffen an. „Du hast Recht," sagte er. „Verdammt. Wie sollen wir dann rausfinden was da los ist?"

„Ich geh rüber," sagte Heero. „Ich werde nicht gesucht, und da ich mich in den letzten Monaten ziemlich bedeckt gehalten habe sollte sich inzwischen auch keiner mehr an mein Gesicht erinnern." Mit Schaudern dachte Heero daran zurück wie sie alle gleich nach Ende des Krieges von Reportern geradezu überfallen worden waren. Das war etwas was er nicht wirklich wiederholen wollte.

„Aber..."

„Duo," unterbrach Heero ihn und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht. „Versprich mir dass du hier bleibst und auf mich wartest. Versprich mir dass du dich nicht anschleichen wirst um auf eigene Faust herauszufinden was passiert ist. Bitte."

Duo schob die Unterlippe vor und schmollte, doch als er bemerkte dass Heero es ernst meinte sagte er schließlich, „Na schön."

Heero blickte Duo weiterhin geduldig an und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Nach einer Weile seufzte Duo tief und sagte, „Ich verspreche dass ich hier auf dich warten und mich nicht vom Fleck rühren werde. Zufrieden?"

Heero lächelte leicht. „Ja. Danke."

Duo zuckte beinahe verlegen mit den Schultern. „Schon gut. Geh schon und finde raus was los ist."

Heero nickte, wartete bis Duo einen Schritt in die kleine Gasse neben dem Häuserblock machte, dann drehte er sich um und ging die Straße entlang auf das Lagerhaus und das Chaos davor zu.

Eine ganze Weile stand Heero nur am Rand des Geschehens und beobachtete stumm. So wie es aussah hatte das Lagerhaus gebrannt – oder brannte teilweise wohl noch wenn man von den Feuerwehrmännern ausging die noch immer mit Schläuchen auf den Schultern geschäftig dort ein- und ausgingen. Dann entdeckte er seinen Chef Barnes ein gutes Stück näher bei den Feuerwehrautos und entschloss sich ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

„Hey Barnes," grüßte Heero den Mann als er heran war.

Barnes drehte sich um und sah Heero flüchtig an, bevor er sich wieder zurück zum Lagerhaus drehte und den Rauch grimmig betrachtete. „Yuy," antwortete er auf Heeros Gruß.

„Was ist da los?" fragte Heero.

„Es brennt," beantwortete Barnes die Frage ohne sich umzudrehen.

Heero rollte kurz mit den Augen. Das konnte er selbst sehen. „Weiß man schon warum?" hakte er deshalb nach.

„Nein," Barnes schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber soll ich dir was sagen?" Nun drehte Barnes sich doch um und sah Heero an. „Es wundert mich nicht wirklich."

„Tatsächlich?" Heero zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

Barnes nickte grimmig. „Ich hab dem Besitzer wieder und wieder gesagt dass die Sicherheitsvorrichtungen da drin völlig veraltet und zum großen Teil nicht funktionsfähig sind. Aber hat er was dagegen gemacht? Nein, natürlich nicht, das würde ja Geld kosten." Barnes schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Mistkerl kann froh sein dass das Feuer ausgebrochen ist als grad keiner drin war – war ein verdammtes Glück, das sag ich dir."

„Hn," machte Heero nachdenklich. Dann fügte er hinzu, „Wann können wir wieder da drin arbeiten?"

Barnes schnaubte abfällig. „Nicht so bald könnt ich mir vorstellen. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie lang die Untersuchungen der Feuerwehr dauern werden und ob der Besitzer das Lagerhaus dann überhaupt wieder aufbauen wird." Barnes sah Heero wieder ernst an. „Tut mir echt leid, vor allem für alle die hier gearbeitet haben. Ich weiß dass viele den Job brauchen. Ich werd tun was ich kann damit der Besitzer das Lagerhaus nicht stilllegt, aber ich kann nichts versprechen."

„Hn," machte Heero wieder und zuckte mit den Schultern. Möglich dass es für die anderen Lagerarbeiter schlecht aussah, aber weder er noch Duo waren des Geldes wegen auf diesen Job angewiesen. Ehrlich gesagt würde es Heero gar nichts ausmachen wenn er die nächsten Wochen nicht jeden Tag früh aufstehen und dann harte körperliche Arbeit verrichten müsste. Er hatte genügend andere Dinge über die er sich Sorgen machte.

In diesem Moment kam einer der Feuerwehrmänner aus dem Gebäude, nahm seinen Helm ab und ging direkt auf Barnes zu.

„Mr. Barnes," sagte der Feuerwehrmann und winkte einen der höherrangigen Polizisten in Zivil herbei. Heero machte einen Schritt zurück um sich im Hintergrund zu halten – er wollte zwar wissen was der Feuerwehrhauptmann zu sagen hatte, aber trotzdem nicht auffallen.

„Es sieht nicht gut aus," fuhr der Feuerwehrmann fort als der Polizist heran war. „Das Feuer ist aus und wir haben uns schon einen ersten Überblick verschafft. Ohne eingehenden Untersuchungen kann ich es zwar nicht hundertprozentig sicher sagen, aber für mich sieht das aus wie Brandstiftung."

Barnes fing lang und lautstark an zu fluchen. Der Polizist hörte Barnes mit leicht geneigtem Kopf zu, dann fragte er, „Haben Sie eine Ahnung wer das getan haben könnte? Irgendwelche Störenfriede, Leute die unzufrieden waren?"

Barnes zögerte einen langen Moment, dann seufzte er. „Ich hab gestern einen meiner Männer entlassen müssen. War unzuverlässig und hat zu viele Unfälle verursacht. Erst gestern hat er beinahe einen der anderen Männer schwer verletzt weil er eine Kiste nicht ordnungsgemäß befestigt hatte. Er war ganz schön angepisst – entschuldigen Sie den Ausdruck."

Der Polizist nickte. „Hat er irgendwelche Drohungen ausgestoßen? Was genau hat er gesagt? Ich brauche seinen Namen und seine Adresse."

Barnes zögerte erneut. „Hören Sie Inspektor..."

„Jones," warf der Inspektor ein.

„Inspektor Jones," nickte Barnes dankend. „Das hier passt nicht zu Müller. Er hat zwar eine große Klappe und gibt viel von sich wenn der Tag lang ist, aber ich kann mir nich vorstellen dass er so was tut. Das ist nur Gerede aber nichts dahinter."

„Ich muss trotzdem mit diesem Müller reden," fuhr der Inspektor fort.

Heero wandte sich ab. Er hatte genug gehört. Schnell aber unauffällig machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Duo. Dort angekommen packte der Langhaarige ihn an der Jacke kaum das er an der kleinen Gasse vorbeikam und zerrte ihn hinein.

„Verdammt, warum hat das so lange gedauert?" zischte Duo ärgerlich. „Also, was ist los?"

„Ging nicht schneller," entschuldigte Heero sich. „Sie vermuten Brandstiftung."

„Brandstiftung?" Duo starrte Heero verblüfft an. „Aber warum sollte jemand das Lagerhaus absichtlich anzünden? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass man für das heruntergekommene Ding noch viel von der Versicherung kassieren kann."

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denk ich auch nicht. Bis jetzt vermuten sie dass Müller der Schuldige ist."

„Müller?" Duo blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Heero nickte. „Ja, der den Barnes gestern wegen der Sache mit der Kiste entlassen hat. Anscheinend war der Typ so richtig sauer."

„Oh," machte Duo. „Hm. Ist jemand verletzt worden?"

„Nein," schüttelte Heero den Kopf. „Nur das Lagerhaus ist verbrannt. Ich denke, die Untersuchungen werden eine ganze Zeitlang in Anspruch nehmen. Und Barnes weiß auch nicht ob der Besitzer es wieder aufbauen lassen will. Ich fürchte wir sind damit arbeitslos."

Duo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll's. So toll war der Job auch nicht. Und es ist auch nicht so als würden wir das Geld brauchen. Eigentlich ist das ganz gut, so können wir uns mehr auf die Sache mit dem Attentäter konzentrieren. Vielleicht kommen wir dann endlich mal voran."

Heero nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zu Duos Appartement.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** So, auch hier wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich muß sagen, ich war letzte Woche total fleissig (hab drei Kapitel geschrieben), und irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl daß ich endlich aus diesem Tief der letzten Monate raus bin in denen ich mich jedesmal regelrecht zwingen mußte etwas zu schreiben. Deshalb bin ich ziemlich sicher daß die Kapitel jetzt wieder etwas flüssiger kommen werden - schließlich sollen die Storys ja auch mal wieder vorankommen! Jetzt aber viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Die nächste Woche verlief ziemlich ereignislos. So ereignislos dass sowohl Heero als auch Duo schnell das Gefühl bekamen die Decke würde ihnen auf den Kopf fallen.

Da sie beide nun nicht mehr früh aufstehen mussten um zur Arbeit zu gehen, verschob sich ihr Tagesablauf schnell nach hinten. Heero, der niemals verstanden hatte was so toll daran sein sollte Morgens lang zu schlafen stellte bald fest, dass dies etwas war woran er sich schnell gewöhnen könnte. Vor allem wo es doch bedeutete dass er so länger an Duo gekuschelt im Bett liegen bleiben konnte.

Nicht dass es bedeutete dass Heero tatsächlich länger schlief. Nein, noch immer wachte er verhältnismäßig früh auf. Aber da sie am Vortag meist bis weit in die Nacht hinein wach geblieben und die Akten des Falles gewälzt hatten, bedeutete es dass Duo Morgens sehr viel länger schlief. Und Heero genoss einfach das Gefühl einfach so dazuliegen und den schlafenden Duo im Arm halten zu können, ohne dass dieser irgendetwas dagegen einwenden konnte. Nicht dass Duo das jemals getan hätte.

Noch immer hatte Duo kein Wort über jenen Zwischenfall vor ein paar Nächten verloren von dem Heero immer noch nicht sicher war, ob er es nicht doch nur geträumt hatte. Und deshalb ging er lieber gar nicht erst das Risiko ein dass Duo protestieren könnte. Sobald er Morgens merkte dass Duo anfing aufzuwachen, löste er sich vorsichtig aus dessen Armen und verschwand im Bad.

Doch das Problem seiner nicht-erwiderten Gefühle war nicht der Grund warum Heero nach fünf Tagen kurz davor war die Wände hochzugehen. Obwohl er sich jeden Tag ein Update der Akten direkt aus dem Preventers Netzwerk holte – noch immer ohne dass es bei den Preventers irgendjemand gemerkt hätte, Heero nahm sich fest vor Commander Une später auf diese Sicherheitslücke hinzuweisen – brachte das nicht viel. Die Preventers, genauso wie auch Heero und Duo, kamen nicht voran.

Seit dem Anschlag auf Quatre, der ja nun doch schon fast zwei Wochen zurücklag, hatte es keinerlei erneute Versuche gegeben. Möglich dass es daran lag dass sowohl Quatre, als auch Trowa und Wufei rund um die Uhr beschützt wurden und der Attentäter keine Möglichkeit fand. Jedenfalls waren sie von einer Verhaftung noch meilenweit entfernt.

Dennoch vertieften sich Heero und Duo jeden Tag pflichtschuldigst in die Akten und brüteten stundenlang über jeder neuen Information, sei sie auch noch so klein. Doch natürlich kamen sie nicht voran – wie auch? Es gab nichts was sie voranbringen konnte.

„Dieser Idiot!"

Heero blickte von seinem Papierstapel auf und sah zu Duo hinüber. Im Gegensatz zu Heero, der sich auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt hatte, hatte Duo es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu marschieren während er die Akten las. Doch gerade jetzt hatte der Langhaarige in seinen Wanderungen innegehalten und starrte ungläubig und wütend zugleich auf ein Blatt das er in der Hand hielt.

„Was ist los?" fragte Heero als außer dem vorherigen Ausruf nichts weiter von Duo kam.

Duo hob den Kopf. „Wufei!" rief er verärgert. „Dieser verfluchte Idiot!"

Heero runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat er gemacht?"

„Er benutzt sich als Köder!"

„Was?" Heero sprang vom Sofa auf.

„Hier!" Duo deutete mit seinem Finger auf den entsprechenden Abschnitt und Heero beugte sich über dessen Schulter um ihn zu lesen.

„Offenbar ist er genauso frustriert wie wir weil es keine Fortschritte gibt!" fasste Duo zusammen. „Deshalb ist er wieder aus dem Preventers Hauptquartier ausgezogen! Und läuft überall ohne Begleitschutz rum! Als lebende Zielscheibe! Er will den Kerl provozieren!"

Heero überflog den Abschnitt ein zweites Mal. Doch Duo hatte Recht, genau das hatte Wufei getan. Und noch dazu mit Commander Unes Erlaubnis und Ermunterung wie es schien.

„Hn," machte Heero. Er war nicht weniger wütend auf Wufei als Duo. „Er macht das schon seit drei Tagen wie ich sehe," sagte er.

„Was?" rief Duo.

„Hier," diesmal deutete Heero auf einen Abschnitt der Akte, ein gutes Stück weiter unten. Offenbar war Duo noch nicht so weit gekommen.

„Warum lesen wir dann erst heute davon?" Duo wedelte aufgebracht mit der Akte umher.

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum diese spezielle Information erst jetzt in den Akten aufgetaucht war – außer Wufei hatte sie nicht beunruhigen wollen. Der Chinese wusste dass Heero sich jederzeit Zugriff zu den Akten verschaffen konnte – und es auch tat.

„Was denkt er sich nur dabei?" Duo hatte sein umherwandern wieder aufgenommen und fuchtelte noch immer aufgebracht mit den Armen umher. „Da draußen ist jemand der nur darauf wartet uns zu töten und er fordert es auch noch heraus!"

„Hn," machte Heero erneut. „Wahrscheinlich ist er genauso frustriert wie wir beide," sagte er schließlich. „Ich schätze er dachte, jeder Angriff ist besser als gar nichts. Aber offenbar ist bisher noch nichts dergleichen passiert."

„Ja verdammt noch mal, was hat er denn erwartet?" Duo vibrierte inzwischen am ganzen Körper vor Wut. „Wer auch immer der Attentäter ist, er ist garantiert vollkommen durchgeknallt! Wer weiß schon nach was für einem Schema der Kerl vorgeht? Vielleicht ja nach unseren Codenummern oder nach dem Alphabet oder er hat für uns alle Horoskope erstellt oder weiß der Geier was! Ich würd ihm am liebsten in den Hintern treten für diese Aktion!"

„Sollen wir ihn anrufen?" fragte Heero. „Dann kannst du ihm direkt sagen was du davon hältst."

Duo stoppte mitten im Schritt und sah Heero überrascht an. „Ich..." begann er, dann brach er ab und kaute kurz auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht," sagte er schließlich unsicher.

Heero stieß einen kurzen, enttäuschten Seufzer aus. Duo war so aufgebracht gewesen – ganz wie der Duo, den er vom Krieg her kannte. Der, der sich von nichts unterkriegen ließ und niemals eine Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ seine Meinung lautstark kundzutun.

Und Heero gegenüber benahm sich Duo inzwischen auch die meiste Zeit über so. Solange Heero die Sprache nicht auf den Fluch oder ihre Freunde brachte, benahm sich Duo so wie Heero ihn kannte. Doch noch immer gab es Augenblicke in denen der Langhaarige plötzlich wieder wortkarg und in sich verschlossen war. Und noch immer weigerte er sich einen der anderen zu kontaktieren.

„Tut mir leid, Ro," murmelte Duo leise und warf Heero einen schmerzvollen Blick zu. „Aber ich – kann einfach nicht."

Heero machte einen Schritt auf Duo zu. „Ist schon ok," sagte er beruhigend und legte eine Hand auf Duos Schulter. „Dann eben ein anderes Mal."

Duo nickte leicht und ließ den Kopf hängen. Heero drückte seine Schulter beruhigend, doch Duo wandte sich nur ab, setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf das Sofa und schlang die Arme um die Knie. Heero konnte deutlich sehen, dass Duo sichtlich enttäuscht von sich selbst war.

Heero schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ging hinüber in die kleine Küchenzeile. Duo war aufgebracht, was bedeutete dass sie im Moment sowieso nicht weiter die Akten studieren würden. Also könnte Heero genauso gut auch etwas zu essen machen. Hinterher wäre Duo sicherlich wieder ruhig genug um sich dem Fall zu widmen.

Doch als Heero den kleinen Kühlschrank öffnete, musste er feststellen, dass er leer war. Keiner von ihnen hatte in den letzten Tagen ans Einkaufen gedacht, so dass es eigentlich kein Wunder war dass nichts zu essen im Haus war.

„Duo?" sagte Heero während er sich seine Jacke schnappte. Als der Langhaarige den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen, fuhr Heero fort, „Es ist nichts mehr zu essen da. Ich geh einkaufen. Willst du mitkommen?"

Duo schüttelte nur düster den Kopf, dann ließ er ihn wieder auf seine angezogenen Knie sinken.

Heero seufzte leise, dann öffnete er die Wohnungstür. Als er den Gang hinunter lief hörte er wie eine andere Wohnungstür leise geöffnet wurde, und nachdem Heero um die Ecke verschwunden war, ebenso leise wieder geschlossen wurde.

Heero schnaubte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Duos alter Nachbar von gegenüber, der der Heero gegenüber vor so vielen Wochen behauptet hatte dass Duo Drogen nähme, konnte seine Neugier offenbar nicht lassen.

Seit Heero bei Duo eingezogen war, beobachtete der alte Mann ihr Kommen und Gehen äußerst akribisch. Zwar hatte er bisher noch keinen Kommentar von sich gegeben, aber Heero rechnete inzwischen täglich damit.

Doch eigentlich hatte er keine Lust sich über die Neugier des Nachbarn Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun. Während er aus dem Wohnhaus auf die Straße trat und gemächlich in die Richtung des nächsten Supermarktes wanderte, grübelte Heero darüber nach wie er Duo dazu bringen konnte endlich wieder Kontakt zu seinen Freunden aufzunehmen.

Es war Heero klar dass es Duo nicht leicht fallen würde. Zu sehr war der Langhaarige immer noch in dem Glauben gefangen er würde seinen Freunden nur Unglück bringen. Das saß so tief dass man es nicht einfach nur mit einem beruhigenden Tätscheln und einem „Das wird schon wieder!" aus der Welt schaffen könnte.

Doch Heero wusste auch wie sehr es Duo schmerzte keinen Kontakt zu seinen Freunden zu haben. Er konnte sehen dass der Langhaarige hin und her gerissen war von dem Bedürfnis seinen Freunden in dieser schweren Zeit beizustehen und dem Bedürfnis sie durch sein Fernbleiben zu schützen.

Heero schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Sie mussten diesen verdammten Mistkerl endlich schnappen. Solange dieser Attentäter auf freiem Fuß war würde Duo niemals davon zu überzeugen sein, dass er keine Gefahr für seine Freunde darstellte. Im Grunde konnte Heero Wufeis Vorgehensweise sogar zustimmen. Er hätte sich ja selbst als Köder zur Verfügung gestellt, wenn er dadurch nicht Duo in Gefahr gebracht hätte.

Aber offenbar hatte Duo Recht mit seiner Behauptung dass der Attentäter wohl eine ganz eigene Vorgehensweise hatte. Denn obwohl Wufei sich praktisch wie auf dem Präsentierteller anbot, hatte der Mann noch nicht wieder zugeschlagen. Möglich dass es noch zu früh für einen weiteren Anschlag war. Der Kerl hatte bisher immer ein paar Monate dazwischen verstreichen lassen, gut möglich also dass es auch diesmal so war.

Doch Heero glaubte es eigentlich nicht. Der Attentäter hatte mehrfach bewiesen dass er nicht dumm war. Er musste wissen dass seine Anschläge inzwischen kein Geheimnis mehr waren, dass die Preventers inzwischen an dem Fall dran waren. Und selbst wenn es nur wenig Indizien gab die ihnen weiterhalfen, früher oder später würden sie den Kerl finden. Heero war sich da sicher.

Wenn der Attentäter in seiner Mission also noch Erfolg haben wollte, so konnte jetzt nur noch Schnelligkeit helfen. Er würde seine Ziele so rasch wie möglich eins nach dem anderen ausschalten müssen. Sonst würden die Preventers – oder Heero selbst – ihn schnappen.

Warum also hatte er noch nicht versucht Wufei zu töten? Heero blieb mitten im Schritt stehen. Was wenn... Duos Aussage über das Schema des Attentäters ging Heero nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Was wäre wenn...

Noch bevor Heero es sich anders überlegen konnte zog er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und wählte eine Nummer. Während er ungeduldig wartete dass am anderen Ende abgehoben wurde ging er noch einmal kurz seine Theorie durch. Es wäre zumindest einen Versuch wert.

„Ja?" meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme im Telefon und riss Heero so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Trowa?" fragte Heero, obwohl er seinen Freund sofort erkannt hatte. „Ich bin's, Heero."

Für eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen am anderen Ende, dann fragte Trowa eisig, „Was willst du?"

Heero holte tief Luft. „Trowa, hör zu, es tut mir leid dass ich nicht für dich da war als du mich gebraucht hast. Ich weiß du denkst ich hätte dich und unsere Freundschaft im Stich gelassen. Vielleicht glaubst du es nicht, aber Duo hat mich nötiger gebraucht als du. Es ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte, und ich bin nicht einmal sicher dass es an mir ist sie dir zu erzählen, aber –"

Trowa unterbrach ihn. „Heero," sagte er, dann seufzte er tief. „Hör zu, ich will jetzt wirklich nicht über Duo reden, ok?"

„Trowa," begann Heero erneut, doch wieder wurde er von Trowa unterbrochen.

„Ich glaube nicht dass ich ihm so schnell verzeihen kann, also versuch es erst gar nicht," sagte der ehemalige Heavyarms Pilot. „Und im übrigen, wenn Duo sich entschuldigen will, dann soll er gefälligst selbst anrufen und nicht dich vorschicken."

„Ich habe nicht angerufen weil ich mich für Duo entschuldigen will," erwiderte Heero, dessen Tonfall nun ebenfalls etwas kühler geworden war. „Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur bei dir dafür entschuldigen dass unser letztes Telefonat so kurz und unfreundlich geendet hat. Und ich wollte mich erkundigen wie es Quatre geht."

Wieder herrschte für einen Moment Schweigen über die Leitung, dann seufzte Trowa. „Quatre geht es gut," antwortete er schließlich. „Er ist inzwischen aus dem Koma aufgewacht, und seine Verletzungen verheilen den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut. Er ist natürlich am Boden zerstört wegen Rashids Tod, und er macht sich noch immer Sorgen wegen Duo, und das obwohl ich ihm von Duos Reaktion erzählt habe. Es hat ihn nicht gestört, im Gegenteil, er ist sogar noch besorgter geworden," fügte Trowa bitter hinzu. „Wenn er nicht noch zu schwach und krank dafür gewesen wäre, dann wäre er garantiert ins nächste Shuttle gesprungen und zu euch geflogen."

„Hn," machte Heero nur. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Quatre womöglich von Duos Fluch wusste. Wie sonst ließ sich dessen Reaktion erklären? „Ich bin froh dass es Quatre wieder besser geht," sagte er. „Trowa, ich weiß nicht ob Wufei es dir erzählt hat, aber Duo und ich arbeiten ebenfalls an dem Fall um den Attentäter zu schnappen."

„Er hat es erwähnt," war Trowas knappe Antwort.

„Ich hab nachgedacht," sagte Heero. „Es wäre gut möglich dass der Attentäter so etwas wie eine Abschussliste hat. Und zwar nicht nur in dem Sinne wen er alles töten will, sondern auch in welcher Reihenfolge."

„Willst du damit sagen, du weißt wer von uns der nächste ist?"

„Nein," gab Heero zu. „Duo meinte er könnte nach unseren Codeziffern oder dem Alphabet vorgehen. Aber in beiden Fällen wäre ich dann entweder vor Duo oder vor Quatre an der Reihe gewesen. Und bisher gab es noch keinen einzigen Anschlag auf mein Leben. Aber das ist im Grunde gar nicht das worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte."

„Was wolltest du dann?" Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Gesprächs klang Trowas Stimme nicht mehr kalt und abweisend, sondern leicht neugierig. Offenbar konnte auch er sich dem Kitzel der Jagd nicht ganz entziehen.

„Naja, der Grund warum er sich noch keinem anderen zugewandt hat – und das obwohl Wufei sich als Zielscheibe präsentiert," erwiderte Heero, „könnte durchaus sein, dass er seine Reihenfolge aus welchem Grund auch immer einhalten möchte."

Entsetztes Schweigen am anderen Ende. „Willst du damit sagen dass er immer noch hinter Quatre her ist?" kam es schließlich mit erstickter Stimme.

„Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit!" beeilte Heero sich zu versichern. „Ich bin mir sicher dass ihr noch immer sämtliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um Quatre aufrecht erhaltet, oder?"

„Ja," Trowas Stimme klang noch immer schwach, so als müsse er den Schock erst noch verarbeiten.

„Ich dachte mir," fuhr Heero fort, „dass wir den Kerl vielleicht ein bisschen aus der Reserve locken sollten. Solange Quatre so stark bewacht wird, kann er es nicht wagen ihn noch einmal anzugreifen. Wenn ich Recht habe dann wird mein Plan bewirken dass der Attentäter sich jemand anderem zuwendet – vielleicht sogar tatsächlich Wufei, da der ja im Moment so leicht zu finden ist. Wenn ich unrecht habe – nun, schaden wird es auf keinen Fall."

„Und wie lautet dein Plan?"

„Oh," machte Heero, dann lächelte verlegen, froh dass Trowa ihn über das Mobiltelefon nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen zu erwähnen wie sein Plan aussieht. „Ganz einfach, Quatre muss sterben," erklärte Heero. „Bringt ihn in irgendein Privatkrankenhaus oder eines seiner Anwesen, ohne dass jemand es mitbekommt. Und lasst dann über die Presse verlauten dass er an seinen Verletzungen gestorben ist. Wer auch immer der Attentäter ist, und nach welchem Schema auch immer er vorgeht, solange er denkt dass Quatre tot ist, ist Quatre außer Gefahr. Und vielleicht verleitet das den Kerl tatsächlich dazu einen Fehler zu machen."

Trowa schien einen Moment lang über Heeros Vorschlag nachzudenken, dann antwortete er langsam, „Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee. Ich gebe zu, ich würde besser schlafen können wenn ich wüsste dass Quatre außer Gefahr ist."

„Wirst du es machen?" drängte Heero.

„Ja," war Trowas Antwort. „Une wird die Idee gefallen. Ich weiß sogar schon welcher der Ärzte da mitspielen würde. Ich weiß selbst nicht wieso ich noch nicht auf diese Idee gekommen bin. Ich..." Trowa zögert für einen Moment, dann fügte er hinzu, „Danke, Heero."

Heero lächelte in den Hörer, obwohl Trowa es nicht sehen konnte. „Kein Problem. Wir sind schließlich immer noch Freunde, oder?"

„Ja," antwortete Trowa leise. „Das sind wir."

Heero wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Trowa, dann legte er auf. Mit dem zufriedenen Gefühl endlich etwas unternommen zu haben machte er sich auf den Weg in den Supermarkt.


	16. Kapitel 15

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** Dem einen oder anderen wird es vielleicht aufgefallen sein daß die Altersbeschränkung geändert worden ist. Warum das so ist wird in diesem Kapitel klar. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch - und vielleicht krieg ich diesmal auch ein paar Kommis mehr. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

Heero seufzte erleichtert auf als er den Supermarkt verließ. Das Erledigen der Einkäufe hatte länger gedauert als er gedacht hatte – seit er Duos Apartment verlassen hatte war inzwischen eine volle Stunde vergangen. Als er losgegangen war hatte er nicht wirklich auf die Uhrzeit geachtet, aber offenbar war er direkt in die Einkaufs-Rush-Hour geraten. Allein das Anstehen an der Kasse hatte ihn sicherlich eine Viertelstunde gekostet.

Ein Blick in den Himmel zeigte ihm, dass es auch schon langsam dunkel wurde. Heero festigte seinen Griff um die Einkaufstüte und machte sich mit flotten Schritten auf den Rückweg. Duo würde sich mit Sicherheit schon fragen wo er abgeblieben war.

Ohne groß auf seine Umgebung zu achten schritt Heero zügig voran. Seine Gedanken drehten sich – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – um den Attentäter und den Fall. Er hoffte wirklich dass sein Plan den er mit Trowa besprochen hatte ihnen irgendwie helfen würde, voranzukommen. Aber selbst wenn nicht – es war ein gutes Gefühl endlich nicht nur dazusitzen und nichts zu tun.

Das Quatre endlich aus dem Koma erwacht war, war eine mehr als gute Nachricht. Heero war sich sicher, dass Duo sich sehr über diese Tatsache freuen würde. Quatres Verletzung hatte Duo mehr nach unten gezogen als der Langhaarige zugeben hatte wollen. Aber Heero hatte es dennoch gemerkt.

Hoffentlich würde die Neuigkeit von Quatres Zustand mit dazu beitragen dass Duo wieder etwas mehr Zuversicht gewann. Dass er daran zu glauben begann, dass dieser Fluch nicht existierte und dass er ein normales Leben führen konnte. Heero wünschte sich das sehr für Duo.

Heero hatte ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, als er plötzlich durch einen bekannten Namen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Heero blieb stehen und sah sich suchend um. Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster des Gebäudes an dem er soeben vorbeigelaufen war. Es handelte sich um eine Bar, wie Heero mit einem Blick feststellte, und über dem Tresen war ein Fernseher angebracht. Neben der Nachrichtensprecherin wurde gerade das Bild eine blonden jungen Mannes eingeblendet, den Heero nur zu gut kannte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln machte Heero zwei Schritte zurück so dass er sich wieder auf Höhe der Tür der Bar befand und er den Fernseher nun nicht nur sehen, sondern auch wieder hören konnte.

„... Quatre Raberba Winner heute verstorben," sagte die Nachrichtensprecherin gerade, „Wie soeben bekannt wurde, erlag der Firmenchef von Winner Enterprises International und ehemalige Gundam Pilot vor wenigen Stunden seinen schweren Verletzungen, die er sich bei der Explosion einer Autobombe zuzog. Die Hintergründe dieses Anschlags sind nach wie vor unbekannt. Die Polizei geht davon aus..."

Heero hörte gar nicht weiter hin. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und begann so schnell er konnte in die Richtung von Duos Appartement zu rennen. Verdammt, er hätte nicht gedacht dass Trowa so rasch reagieren würde! Wie hätte er auch ahnen können dass sich eine solche Aktion derart schnell durchziehen ließ?

Heero fluchte laut und rannte noch ein wenig schneller. Verdammt, wieso hatte er mit der ganzen Sache nicht gewartet bis er vom Einkaufen zurück war und Duo in den Plan einweihen konnte? Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Wenn Duo diesen Bericht im Fernsehen sah bevor Heero ihm erzählen konnte dass es Quatre gut ging – Heero wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was das in Duo auslösen würde.

Aber es blieb ja immerhin noch die Hoffnung dass Duo den Bericht noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Immerhin, als er den Langhaarigen in der Wohnung zurückgelassen hatte, war der Fernseher ausgeschaltet gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Duo ja einfach nur die Akten wieder zur Hand genommen und weiter an dem Fall gearbeitet.

Dennoch wurde Heero nicht langsamer. Allein die Möglichkeit dass Duo auch nur für eine Minute annehmen könnte, sein bester Freund wäre gestorben – Heero könnte sich mit Freuden selbst dafür treten. Wie hatte er nur so gedankenlos sein können? Er wusste doch wie sehr Duo unter seinem Fluch litt. Er hatte es in den letzten Tagen und Wochen schließlich erlebt. Und doch hatte er durch seine Unachtsamkeit zugelassen, dass Duo nun wieder verletzt wurde. Heero bedachte sich selbst mit jedem Schimpfnamen der ihm nur einfiel.

Als er endlich das Hochhaus erreicht hatte, rannte er immer zwei Stufen nehmend die Treppe hinauf und stürmte in das Appartement. Er warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ließ seinen Blick schnell umher wandern. Sowohl das Wohnzimmer als auch die Küchenzeile waren leer. Und ganz wie er befürchtet hatte lief der Fernseher auf einem der Nachrichtenkanäle.

Mit einem Fluch schaltete Heero das Gerät schnell aus, stellte die Tüte mit den Einkäufen ab und zog seine Jacke aus. Dann eilte er zur Schlafzimmertür. Es gab schließlich nicht viele Zimmer in dieser Wohnung in denen Duo sich versteckt haben könnte.

Und tatsächlich, Duo war im Schlafzimmer. Er lag zusammengerollt auf seiner Seite des Bettes, die Arme fest um seine Beine geschlungen und rührte sich nicht.

„Duo?" rief Heero und stürzte zu der Bettseite des Langhaarigen. „Duo?" Duo rührte sich immer noch nicht, und so griff Heero nach dessen Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Duo? Es ist nicht wahr, Duo! Es geht ihm gut!"

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken schien Duo überhaupt zu merken dass er nicht mehr allein war, denn er hob langsam den Kopf, blinzelte Heero ein paar mal aus geröteten, aber völlig trockenen Augen an und fragte mit einer kleinen, zittrigen Stimme die Heero fast in die Knie zwang, „Heero?"

„Ja," nickte Heero. „Es tut mir so leid, Duo, ich hätte es dir erst sagen sollen, ich hätte-"

„Heero!" stieß Duo aus, unterbrach Heeros Gestammel und stürzte sich auf Heero. Er schlang die Arme um Heeros Hals und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihm fest. „Quatre ist tot. Er ist tot. Ich hab ihn getötet. Oh Gott, ich hab meinen besten Freund getötet! Wieso bringe ich meinen Freunden immer nur Unglück? Ich ertrage das nicht mehr, ich kann einfach nicht mehr, ich-"

„Duo!" unterbrach Heero, schob den Langhaarigen ein kleines Stück von sich weg und umfasste dessen Gesicht mit beiden Händen, um Duo so dazu zu zwingen ihn direkt anzusehen. „Duo, er ist nicht tot! Quatre ist nicht tot! Es geht ihm gut, wirklich!"

Duo blinzelte ihn aus Augen an, in denen nun doch Tränen schimmerten. „Was?" fragte er leise und verwirrt.

„Er ist nicht tot, Duo," wiederholte Heero. „Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen bevor ich Trowa angerufen hab, aber ich hatte plötzlich diese Idee und ich wollte nicht warten und – es tut mir leid, Duo. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

Duo schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch da Heero noch immer beide Hände an seinem Gesicht hatte, fiel die Bewegung minimal aus. „Was... was willst du damit sagen?" fragte er, noch immer verwirrt.

Heero holte tief Luft. „Entschuldige. Quatre ist nicht tot. Das ist nur eine List. Um den Attentäter in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Quatre geht es gut, wirklich."

„Quatre ist nicht tot?" In Duos Stimme schwang noch immer erheblicher Zweifel mit. „Wirklich? Bist du dir sicher? Es geht ihm gut?"

„Ja," Heero nickte. „Ich hab erst vor einer Stunde mit Trowa telefoniert. Quatre geht es gut, er ist aus dem Koma erwacht und erholt sich bestens. Diese Nachricht im Fernsehen ist nicht echt – ich hab Trowa vorgeschlagen diese Falschmeldung herauszugeben. Um Quatre zu schützen und um den Attentäter zu einer neuen Tat zu provozieren. Ich hätte nur nie gedacht dass er so schnell handelt. Es tut mir so leid, Duo."

Duo schluchzte auf, befreite sich aus Heeros Händen die noch immer sein Gesicht umfassten und warf sich ihm erneut an den Hals. Und diesmal konnte Heero deutlich fühlen wie Duo den Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Die nächsten Minuten über saß er da, hielt einen schluchzenden Duo im Arm und wiegte ihn beruhigend hin und her. Und kämpfte mit der Schuld Duo so viel Schmerz bereitet zu haben.

Schließlich ließ das Schluchzen nach und Duo schien sich wieder etwas beruhigt zu haben. Doch Heero hörte trotzdem nicht auf ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln – er selbst brauchte das im Moment genauso dringend wie Duo.

„Warum?" ertönte plötzlich Duos gedämpfte Stimme an Heeros Schulter.

Heero lehnte sich leicht zurück und blickte auf Duos Kopf hinab. „Warum was?" fragte er.

„Warum bringe ich all meinen Freunden immer nur Unglück?" fragte Duo leise und hob den Kopf um Heero anzusehen. „Was ist nur los mit mir?"

„Duo, Quatre geht es gut, glaub mir!" versicherte Heero eindringlich. „Er ist nicht tot. Du musst mir das glauben, ich würde dich niemals belügen. Schon gar nicht wenn es sich um so etwas wichtiges handelt."

Duo senkte die Augen und nickte leicht. „Aber das ändert nichts daran," flüsterte er jedoch. „Diesmal hat er vielleicht überlebt, aber was ist beim nächsten Mal? Ich bringe jedem der mir zu Nahe kommt nur Unglück, Heero. Du könntest der nächste sein. Du solltest mich verlassen solange du es noch kannst."

„Duo," sagte Heero eindringlich, „sieh mich an. Ich werde dich garantiert nicht verlassen. Wie kannst du das von mir verlangen? Ich bin dein Freund, Duo. Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich. Und du bringst niemandem Unglück, hörst du?"

„Doch das tu ich," flüsterte Duo, den Blick noch immer gesenkt. „Ich bin wie ein Magnet der Schmerz, Leid und Tod anzieht. Nur dass es nicht mich trifft sondern die Menschen um mich herum. Meine Freunde. Meine Familie. Jeder der mich jemals geliebt hat ist tot."

„Nein," sagte Heero und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht."

Endlich hob Duo den Kopf und sah Heero verwirrt an.

„Nicht jeder der dich jemals geliebt hat ist tot," fuhr Heero fort. „Ich bin noch am Leben."

„Heero...?" Duo klang ungläubig und fassungslos zugleich.

Doch Heero ließ ihm keine Zeit irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Dies hier war seine Chance Duo zu zeigen wie viel der Langhaarige ihm bedeutete. Zum ersten Mal machte er sich keine Sorgen darüber ob Duo diese Gefühle erwidern könnte oder ihn hinterher vielleicht sogar verabscheuen würde. In diesem Moment wollte er dem Langhaarigen nur klar machen, dass er den Menschen die ihn liebten kein Unglück brachte.

Und so begann der Kuss als etwas fast keusches und ganz und gar unschuldiges. Mit einer Hand auf Duos Wange presste Heero seine geschlossenen Lippen auf Duos ebenfalls geschlossenen Mund, und dabei hatte er es auch belassen wollen. Nur ein kurzer, fast freundschaftlicher Kuss, mehr nicht.

Doch dann keuchte Duo leise auf und öffnete den Mund ein wenig, und Heero war verloren.

Duos Geschmack, den Heero schon vorher trotz der geschlossenen Lippen leicht wahrgenommen hatte, intensivierte sich auf einmal um ein vielfaches. Mit einem Aufstöhnen presste Heero seinen Mund noch fester auf Duos und leckte mit seiner Zunge leicht über Duos Lippen.

Für eine Sekunde schien Duo den Kuss zu erwidern, doch dann waren seine Lippen auf einmal fort und Heero öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Duo hatte seinen Kopf leicht zurückgezogen und starrte Heero aus großen Augen an.

Heero erwiderte den Blick für eine Sekunde, und da er keine Abscheu darin erkennen konnte und Duo auch sonst keinerlei Anstalten machte sich von Heero zu lösen, lehnte Heero sich erneut vor um Duos Mund einzufangen.

Mit seinen Zähnen umfasste er Duos Unterlippe, knabberte leicht daran und saugte sie in seinen Mund hinein. Duo gab ein weiteres Keuchen von sich und Heero zog seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. Seine Zunge suchte erneut Einlass, und auch diesmal wurde sie nicht behindert.

Heero tauchte so tief ein wie er nur konnte, liebkoste kurz Duos Zunge und wölbte seine Zunge dann nach oben, um über die empfindliche Oberseite von Duos Mundinnenraum zu streicheln. Er konnte fühlen wie daraufhin ein Schaudern Duos gesamten Körper überzog.

Doch auch diesmal war Duo derjenige der den Kuss abrupt beendete. Wieder lehnte er seinen Kopf ein Stück zurück, und als Heero ihn anblickte, sah er dass Duo ihn erneut mit diesem seltsamen Blick bedachte – große, weit aufgerissene Augen in denen eine Frage stand, die Heero nicht lesen konnte.

„Duo...?" fragte Heero unsicher. Duo hatte bisher zwar noch keine Anzeichen gezeigt, dass er Heero verabscheuen würde, aber er hatte die Küsse jetzt zweimal von sich aus beendet. Möglich dass Heero sich geirrt hatte als er gedacht hatte, dass Duo die Küsse erwidern würde. Möglich dass Duo sich nur noch nicht von ihm losgerissen und ihn von sich weggestoßen hatte, weil er Heero nicht verletzen wollte. Möglich dass... Heero nahm seine Hand von Duos Wange und begann sich zurückzuziehen.

Doch noch bevor Heero sich weitere Gründe einfallen lassen konnte und bevor er vom Bett aufstehen konnte, lehnte Duo sich auf einmal vor und küßte ihn. Heero war davon so überrumpelt, dass er zunächst gar nicht auf den Kuss reagierte sondern Duo für einen Moment nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Doch Heero fing sich schnell wieder, und mit einem kleinen Seufzer schloss er die Augen und öffnete den Mund.

Mit einer Kühnheit die Heero bei keinem der beiden vorherigen Küsse an Duo wahrgenommen hatte, drang die Zunge des Langhaarigen nun bei Heero ein und ließ ihm kaum Gelegenheit die Liebkosungen zu erwidern. Mit einer Sicherheit als würde er Heero seit Jahren so küssen fand Duo auf Anhieb jede empfindliche Stelle in Heeros Mund und sorgte dafür, dass Heero nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unten war.

„Gott, Heero..." murmelte Duo als er sich für einen winzigen Moment von Heero löste, doch noch bevor Heero Zeit hatte wenigstens ein paar seiner Sinne wieder einzufangen küßte Duo ihn erneut als gäbe es kein morgen.

Heero konnte spüren wie sich Duos Hände in seinen Haaren vergruben, und dann rutschte Duo auf einmal auf dem Bett ein Stück rückwärts und zog Heero einfach mit sich mit. Heero stützte sich schnell mit beiden Händen auf der Matratze ab um nicht auf Duo draufzufallen und den Langhaarigen zu zerquetschen.

Immer noch in ihren intensiven Kuss vertieft – Gott, Duo schmeckte einfach unglaublich, Heero würde wohl niemals genug davon bekommen können – krabbelte Heero in eine Position so dass er direkt über Duo kauerte.

Doch offensichtlich war das für Duo zu wenig Körperkontakt, denn er hob die Beine und schlang sie um Heeros Hüften. Mit einem Mal war Heeros gesamter Körper wieder an den von Duo gepresst, und Heero konnte die überdeutliche Beule in Duos Hose spüren. Mit einem Erschauern das seinen gesamten Körper überzog rieb sich Heero daran.

Auf einmal waren Küsse allein nicht mehr genug. Heero wollte alles von Duo, wollte jeden Millimeter seines Körpers schmecken, riechen, liebkosen. Wollte seine Haut an Duos Haut reiben und den Langhaarigen zu höchsten Ekstasen antreiben. Wollte sich so tief in Duo vergraben bis sie nicht mehr wussten wo der eine aufhörte und der andere anfing.

Ohne sich von Duos Körper zu erhoben begann Heero sich über Duos Kinn zu dessen Nacken vorzuknabbern. Duos Haut schmeckte süß und salzig zugleich, und der Geschmack stieg Heero regelrecht zu Kopf. Er hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis Duo irgendwie zu markieren, so dass jeder wüsste, dass der Langhaarige zu ihm gehörte.

Direkt an der Stelle wo Duos Hals in seine Schulter überging konnte Heero spüren wie Duos Blut heftig durch seine Adern rauschte. Nicht dass es Heero überrascht hätte – wenn Duos Puls auch nur halb so heftig ging wie Heeros eigener, dann musste er rasen.

Heero leckte, biss und knabberte an Duos Hals und Schultern, bis er sicher war keine einzige Stelle ausgelassen zu haben. Die Geräusche die Duo dabei von sich gegeben hatte, und die Tatsache dass er noch immer seine Hände in Heeros Haaren vergraben hatte und ihm so keine Möglichkeit ließ irgendwie zu entkommen – nicht dass Heero das gewollt hätte – machte mehr als deutlich dass es dem Langhaarigen gefiel.

Sich immer noch keinen Millimeter von Duos Körper lösend rutschte Heero nach unten bis er das Ende von Duos T-Shirt greifen konnte. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich erneut leicht auf dem Bett ab, mit der anderen schob er das T-Shirt so weit hoch wie es ging.

Sobald das erste Stück von Duos Haut sichtbar wurde saugte sich Heeros Mund sofort daran fest. Er tauchte seine Zunge in Duos Bauchnabel und küsste die umliegende Haut. Duo keuchte fast lautlos auf und Heero hob den Kopf leicht um einen Blick in Duos Gesicht werfen zu können.

Der Langhaarige hatte sich mit seinen Unterarmen leicht aufgestützt und sah mit einem leicht glasigen Blick zu Heero hinab – so als könne er gar nicht glauben was da gerade geschah. Heero konnte nicht anders als sich aufzurichten und erneut seinen Mund auf Duos Lippen zu pressen.

Blind tastete Heero erneut nach Duos T-Shirt, und zog es dem Langhaarigen dann in einer fließenden Bewegung über den Kopf. Duo blieb nicht untätig und machte es Heero nach, und als sich Heero diesmal vorbeugte um Duo zu küssen, konnte er endlich die nackte Haut des Langhaarigen an seiner eigenen spüren.

Heero erschauerte und rieb sich erneut an Duo. Dann schob er sich wieder aufreizend langsam nach unten, um möglichst viel Reibung zu erzeugen. Mit aufgestützten Armen ließ Heero seinen Blick bewundernd über Duos Oberkörper wandern und folgte dieser Bahn langsam mit seiner Hand. Dann beugte er sich vor und nahm einen braunen Nippel in den Mund. Als Duo daraufhin laut aufstöhnte und seinen Rücken durchbog, lächelte Heero leicht und konzentrierte sich dann darauf den Nippel mit Lippen, Zunge und Zähnen zu verwöhnen.

Inzwischen wand sich Duo unkontrolliert unter Heero und rieb sich hemmungslos an dessen Körper. Heero beschloss dass es an der Zeit war sich anderen Körperteilen zuzuwenden.

Als Heero von Duos Nippel abließ, stöhnte der Langhaarige frustriert auf und wollte Heeros Kopf wieder nach oben ziehen, doch als er merkte dass Heero sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, hörte er damit auf und half stattdessen. Nur Sekunden später landeten Jeans, Socken und Unterwäsche in doppelter Ausführung dort, wo auch schon zwei T-Shirts lagen.

Heero kniete zwischen Duos gespreizten Beinen und ließ seinen Blick über den Langhaarigen wandern. Die letzten Wochen die Heero mit Duo verbracht hatte, hatten tatsächlich Wirkung gezeigt. Duo war zwar immer noch zu dünn, aber immerhin konnte man inzwischen die Rippen nicht mehr einzeln sehen.

Und auch die Farbe der Haut hatte sich verändert. Als Heero Duo gefunden hatte, hatte dessen Haut gräulich-bleich ausgesehen. Blass war Duo zwar noch immer, aber inzwischen hatte seine Haut einen gesunden Farbton angenommen und besaß einen beinahe elfenbeinfarbenen Schimmer.

Duos Gesicht war leicht rot angelaufen – wie Heeros eigenes zweifellos auch – und der Blick mit dem er Heero bedachte war vor Lust vollkommen verschleiert. Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst, umspielten sein Gesicht und klebten an seinem verschwitzten Oberkörper. Und zwischen den Beinen, in einem Nest aus zimtfarbenen Löckchen, streckte sich Duos steifer Penis Heero entgegen und flehte geradezu danach liebkost zu werden.

Heero stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Er hatte noch niemals zuvor etwas schöneres gesehen als Duo in diesem Moment, und der Gedanke das ER derjenige war der für diesen Zustand verantwortlich war... Heero konnte es kaum glauben.

„Heero...!" stöhnte Duo frustriert, und Heero riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte später noch Zeit genug um darüber zu grübeln ob das hier Realität oder Phantasie war. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln in Duos Richtung beugte Heero sich vor und schloss seinen Mund um Duos Penis.

Sofort überwältigten ihn die verschiedensten Sinneseindrücke. Duos Geschmack – süß und salzig zugleich, mit einem ganz bestimmten Unterton der wohl Duo selbst ausmachte – war hier noch viel intensiver, und der saubere, männliche Geruch der immer von Duo ausging raubte Heero buchstäblich den Atem.

Duo stöhnte erneut laut auf und zuckte mit den Hüften. Sofort griff Heero nach Duos Becken um den Langhaarigen festzuhalten. Er hatte das hier noch niemals zuvor gemacht, und er wusste nicht wieviel von Duos Länge er auf einmal in den Mund nehmen konnte. Er wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen und womöglich den Würgereflex auslösen.

Dadurch dass Duos Bewegungen nun gezügelt waren, konnte Heero sich voll und ganz auf den Eindruck der festen Länge in seinem Mund konzentrieren. Das Gefühl schien voller Widersprüche zu sein – hart und weich, fest und glatt, zart und doch männlich zugleich.

Heero bewegte seinen Kopf langsam auf und ab, ließ seine Zunge über die samtige Härte gleiten und versuchte jedes Mal ein Stückchen mehr aufzunehmen. Er konnte fühlen wie Duo unter seinen Lippen sogar noch mehr anschwoll als zuvor.

Schließlich ließ Heero Duos Penis mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' aus seinem Mund gleiten – er wollte nicht dass es jetzt schon endete. Dies hier war die beste Erfahrung in seinem bisherigen Leben, und er wollte es auskosten bis zum letzten Moment. Das seine eigenen Bedürfnisse bisher völlig vernachlässigt worden waren störte Heero im Moment nicht. Jetzt wollte er sich nur voll und ganz auf Duo konzentrieren.

Aber offenbar hatte Duo andere Pläne. Denn er packte Heeros Kopf und zog ihn zu sich nach oben um ihn zu küssen. Heero ließ sich bereitwillig von Duo führen, doch sobald ihre Lippen sich trafen, holte Duo Schwung, und mit einem Ruck lag Heero auf einmal auf dem Rücken, und Duo saß auf ihm – und das alles ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

Nun war es an Duo sich an Heeros Körper zu reiben. Er rutschte so weit nach hinten, bis Heeros Penis der Länge nach in Duos Pospalte zu liegen kam. Dann begann er sich daran zu reiben, während er sich gleichzeitig daran machte Heeros Mandeln nur mit seiner Zunge allein zu entfernen.

Heero stieß ein lautes, gutturales Stöhnen aus, griff nach Duos Hintern und zog dessen Pobacken leicht auseinander, um seinem Penis so mehr Platz zu schaffen. Gott, wenn Duo noch länger so weitermachte, dann würde Heero allein davon kommen. Heeros Finger gruben sich fast schmerzhaft in die weichen Hügel von Duos Hintern.

„Duo," keuchte Heero und löste sich für einen Moment von Duos Lippen. „Was... willst du?"

„In mir," flüsterte Duo und presste seine Lippen immer wieder auf Heeros. „Ich will dich in mir."

Heero öffnete seine Augen und sah Duo eine Sekunde an um sicherzugehen dass der andere es auch ernst meinte. Doch in Duos Blick konnte er nur unverhohlene Lust und Verlangen sehen, nicht die geringste Befangenheit oder gar Furcht. Heero wusste nicht ob Duo auf diesem Gebiet erfahrener war als Heero, und eigentlich spielte es auch keine Rolle. Heero wusste was er zu tun hatte, wenn auch nur in der Theorie. Er war schließlich ein gesunder junger Mann mit gewissen Bedürfnissen, da war es nur natürlich wenn man sich informierte.

Mit einer Hand öffnete Heero die Schublade des Nachtkästchens und begann darin herumzuwühlen. Ihm war egal was er fand, hauptsache es ließ sich als Gleitmittel verwenden. Das letzte was er jetzt wollte war sich von Duo losmachen und aufstehen zu müssen, um im Bad nach etwas geeignetem zu suchen.

Seine Hand schloss sich um eine Tube, und ein kurzer Blick darauf zeigte, dass es sich um irgendeine Lotion handelte. Heero hatte keine Ahnung wie lange diese Lotion wohl schon da drin gelegen hatte, aber es war ihm auch egal. Solange sie nur noch flüssig und glitschig genug war, war er zufrieden.

Hastig öffnete Heero die Tube und drückte etwas von der Lotion heraus. Ah, gut. Noch nicht zu Staub vertrocknet. Als seine Finger schlüpfrig genug waren, rieb Heero mit ihnen langsam um Duos Öffnung.

Duo vergrub sein Gesicht in Heeros Halsbeuge, stöhnte leise auf und reckte seinen Hintern den Fingern entgegen. Heero nahm das als Aufforderung und ließ vorsichtig einen der Finger in die enge Öffnung gleiten.

Äußerst darauf bedacht Duo keine Schmerzen zuzufügen ließ Heero sich Zeit. Er wartete jedes Mal bis sich die jeweiligen Finger völlig problemlos rein und raus bewegen ließen, bevor er einen weiteren Finger hinzunahm. Er wollte sicher sein dass Duo gründlich geweitet war bevor er in ihm eindrang.

Schließlich war es Duo der dem ganzen ein Ende bereitete. Heero war immer noch dabei drei seiner Finger langsam hin und her zu bewegen, als Duo sich plötzlich aufsetzte, ein beinahe frustriertes Stöhnen von sich gab und Heero die Tube mit der Lotion aus der Hand riss.

Noch bevor Heero protestieren konnte schloss sich auch schon Duos Hand um seinen Penis und verteilte eine großzügige Portion Lotion darauf. Jeglicher Gedanke verließ Heeros Hirn auf der Stelle und er konnte nur noch den Kopf in den Nacken legen und laut stöhnen.

Doch Duo hielt sich nicht lange damit auf. Nachdem Heeros Penis glitschig genug war, richtete Duo sich leicht auf, griff mit einer Hand hinter sich, brachte Heeros Penis in Position und ließ sich dann langsam darauf nieder.

Heero keuchte laut auf und grub seine Finger in Duos Hüfte. Duo war so unglaublich eng und heiß! Heero musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um sich nicht aufzubäumen und mit einem Ruck in Duo zu vergraben.

Unendlich langsam, so schien es, ließ Duo sich immer tiefer gleiten. Den Kopf hatte er in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet. Der Anblick war einfach atemberaubend.

Und dann war Heero schließlich vollkommen in Duo versunken. Er konnte spüren wie sich Duos Körper eng um seinen Penis schloss, wie die Muskeln zuckten und ihn beinahe zu massieren schienen. Heero stöhnte auf.

Duos Atmung ging inzwischen nur noch keuchend. Er öffnete die Augen, lehnte sich leicht vor und stützte sich mit den Händen auf Heeros Schultern ab. Und dann begann er sich zu bewegen.

Genauso quälend langsam wie er sich vorher auf Heero gesenkt hatte, ließ er ihn nun wieder aus seinem Körper gleiten. Nur um sich dann ebenso langsam wieder sinken zu lassen.

Lange Minuten lang änderte sich nichts. Duo bewegte sich langsam auf Heero auf und ab, so als war er sich selbst seiner Bewegungen noch nicht sicher. So als wusste er selbst noch nicht ob ihm das ganze überhaupt gefiel oder nicht. Doch Heero, dessen Blick Duos Gesicht nicht ein einziges Mal losgelassen hatte, konnte nicht das geringste Anzeichen für Unbehagen oder gar Schmerz darin erkennen.

Und dann hatte Duo sich offenbar entschieden was er wollte. Mit einem Mal steigerte er den Rhythmus, bis er schließlich fast wild auf Heero auf und ab hüpfte. Und auch Heero kannte kein Halten mehr. Sein Becken bewegte sich völlig ohne sein zutun, senkte und hob sich im Gleichklang zu Duos Bewegungen.

„Heerooooooo..." stöhnte Duo, den violetten Blick fest mit Heeros Blick verankert. Heero starrte hinauf in diese großen Augen. Wenn das hier ein Traum war, dann wollte er niemals aufwachen.

„Fester, Heero!" keuchte Duo und runzelte die Stirn. „Härter! Ich will... ich brauche... irgendwas!" Offensichtlich frustriert darüber dass er selbst nicht benennen konnte was er denn brauchte stieß Duo schnaubend die Luft aus.

Heero intensivierte daraufhin seine Bewegungen noch, doch es schien Duo immer noch nicht genug zu sein. Immer wieder trieb er Heero an, immer heftiger wurden seine Bewegungen. Heero bekam schon fast Angst dass sie beide gleich das Bett durchbrechen würden. So würde das nicht gehen.

Mit einem Ruck drehte Heero ihre Positionen wieder, so dass er auf Duo lag. Ohne sich aus Duos enger Wärme zu lösen hob er die Beine des Langhaarigen und legte sich das eine über die Schulter, und das andere um seine Hüfte.

Diese Position ermöglichte es Heero endlich die volle Kraft seiner Beine auszunützen. Und so konnte er endlich Duos lautstarken Aufforderungen nach ‚schneller', ‚härter' und ‚fester' nachkommen.

Kurze, ruckartige Stöße wechselten sich mit langen, gleichmäßigen ab. Auch den Winkel variierte Heero ständig, immer auf der Suche nach Duos Prostata. Er hatte gelesen dass es sich um ein Lustzentrum des Mannes handelte, etwa in der Art wie ein G-Punkt. Heero wollte nur zu gern wissen ob das stimmte oder ob seine Quellen womöglich übertrieben hatten.

Als er schließlich Duos Prostata fand, musste er zugeben, dass seine Quellen nicht im geringsten übertrieben zu haben schienen. Duo bog den Rücken durch, stieß einen lang gezogenen Stöhner aus, und seine inneren Muskeln krampften sich unkontrolliert um Heeros Penis.

Mit einem zufriedenen kleinen Lächeln machte Heero sich daran diesen Punkt in Duo so oft wie möglich zu treffen – mit Erfolg wie es schien.

„Heero, Heero, Heero..." wiederholte Duo seinen Namen immer wieder wie ein Mantra und wand sich hemmungslos unter Heero. Duos Hände strichen unkontrolliert über Heeros Rücken, kratzten und bohrten sich fast schmerzhaft in die Haut wann immer Heero Duos Prostata traf. Doch Heero spürte es kaum.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott," stöhnte Duo und sah zu Heero auf. „Ich komme gleich! Fass mich an, Heero! Bitte!"

Heero gehorchte dem Befehl, doch mehr als seine Hand um Duos Penis schließen schaffte er nicht. Sobald seine Finger Duo berührten schrie dieser laut auf, bog seinen Rücken in einem eleganten Bogen durch und ergoss sich über Heeros Hand.

Der Anblick von Duos in den Nacken geworfenem Kopf, den Mund vor Ekstase leicht geöffnet, die zuckenden Muskeln um Heeros Penis und die warme Samenflüssigkeit die immer noch aus Duos Penis spritzte waren zu viel für Heero. Mit einem heiseren Schrei erreichte auch er den Höhepunkt und ergoss sich in Duo.

Der Orgasmus schien Stunden zu dauern. Zumindest kam es Heero so vor. Es war nicht im geringsten mit der schnellen Befriedigung unter der Dusche zu vergleichen, die alles war was Heero bisher gekannt hatte. Die Muskeln in Duos Hintern zuckten noch immer rhythmisch und schienen ihn fast melken zu wollen. Er konnte spüren wie sein eigenes Sperma an seinem Penis entlang aus Duos Öffnung floss, und allein der Gedanke daran erregte ihn, und das obwohl er gerade den unglaublichsten Orgasmus seines Lebens gehabt hatte und eigentlich mehr als erschöpft sein sollte.

Mit einem kleinen Grunzer ließ Heero sich auf Duo fallen, der noch immer heftig keuchend und völlig ausgepowert in den Kissen lag. Seine Hüften machten noch immer träge Pumpbewegungen, und das obwohl er schon spürte, dass er langsam wieder weich wurde. Den Kopf neben Duo im Kissen vergraben versuchte auch Heero mit geschlossenen Augen langsam wieder Luft zu bekommen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile drehte Heero den Kopf in Duos Richtung und öffnete die Augen wieder. Duo hatte seinen Kopf ebenfalls gedreht und sah Heero mit einem ernsten, beinahe suchenden Blick an. Heero erwiderte den Blick ebenso ernst. Ihre Körper waren noch immer aufs intimste miteinander vereint, Heero war noch immer tief in Duo vergraben, und Duo hatte noch immer beide Beine um Heeros Hüften geschlungen, als wollte er Heero genau dort festhalten. Doch in Duos Blick konnte Heero erkennen, dass die Ekstase inzwischen wieder abgeklungen war und dass die Gedanken wild hinter Duos Stirn umherjagten.

Heero hob eine Hand und strich Duo zärtlich die losen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich," sagte er schließlich leise. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Duo sein erstes Liebesgeständnis wirklich registriert hatte, bevor die Erregung mit ihnen durchgegangen war. Heero wollte aber, dass Duo sich absolut im klaren darüber war, was dies hier zu bedeuten hatte – zumindest von Heeros Seite aus.

Duo antwortete nicht, aber das hatte Heero eigentlich auch gar nicht erwartet. Stattdessen streckte der Langhaarige die Arme aus, schloss sie um Heeros Hals, zog ihn an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in Heeros Halsbeuge. Heero drehte sich mit Duo zusammen – der ja vollkommen um ihn gewickelt war – ein Stück zur Seite, so dass sie beide seitlich zu liegen kamen. Dann schlang er ebenfalls seine Arme um den Langhaarigen und schloss seufzend die Augen. Was auch immer das hier für Duo bedeutet hatte, sie würden es wohl am nächsten Morgen klären müssen.


	17. Kapitel 16

**Titel:** Maxwells Fluch  
**Autor:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog  
**Beta:** Laren

**Kommentar:** So, hat leider etwas gedauert bis es hier ein neues Kapitel gab. Die Gründe dafür hat ich schon beim letzten Kapitel von 'Sacred' erklärt, deshalb spar ich mir das jetzt. Und da ich grad auch nicht viel Zeit hab, belaß ich's bei einem: Viel Spaß beim Lesen:-)

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

Langsam öffnete Heero die Augen und gähnte. Seine Arme schlossen sich dabei unwillkürlich fester um den Körper um den sie gewickelt waren, und im selben Moment als seine wandernden Augen auf Duos Kopf trafen, der auf Heeros Brustkorb lag, fielen ihm auch schon die Ereignisse der vorangegangenen Nacht wieder ein.

Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte Heeros gesamten Körper. Nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte er es jemals zu hoffen gewagt, dass Duo tatsächlich mit ihm schlafen würde! Aber genau das war geschehen! Er hatte mit Duo geschlafen! Nein, eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Sie hatten nicht einfach nur miteinander geschlafen. Sie hatten Liebe gemacht.

Mit einem glückseligen Lächeln vergrub Heero sein Gesicht in Duos dichtem Haarschopf und atmete tief dessen unverwechselbaren Duft ein. Noch immer waren sie beide so dicht aneinander geschmiegt, dass nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihnen Platz gehabt hätte. Und so wie es aussah hatten sie die ganze Nacht so verbracht. Duos Arme waren um Heero nicht weniger eng geschlungen als Heeros um Duo.

Wenn es nach Heero gegangen wäre, so hätte er den ganzen Tag so im Bett verbringen können. Doch leider machte ihm die Natur in Form einer vollen Blase schon nach wenigen Minuten einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich so behutsam wie möglich aus Duos Umarmung zu lösen, um die Toilette aufzusuchen.

Nachdem Heero sich erleichtert hatte trat er an das Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände. Zum ersten Mal seit er aus dem Bett geklettert war warf er einen Blick an sich hinab – und verzog dabei leicht das Gesicht. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht wenn er sich bei dieser Gelegenheit auch gleich gründlich säuberte.

Am besten wäre es natürlich eine Dusche zu nehmen. Doch Heeros Gedanken wanderten sofort zurück zu Duo, der noch dort draußen im Bett lag und schlief. Allein. Wäre der Fall umgekehrt, so würde Heero sich mehr als nur ein wenig verunsichert und verletzt fühlen wenn er nach der gestrigen Nacht aufwachen würde und Duo wäre nicht mehr an seiner Seite gewesen. Und Heero wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren dass Duo sich auch nur für einen Moment zurückgesetzt fühlen musste. Schließlich hatte Duo gestern durch die falsche Todesnachricht von Quatre genug durchgemacht.

Also schnappte er sich einen Waschlappen, machte ihn nass und entfernte so schnell es ging zumindest den gröbsten Schmutz. Dann verließ er das kleine Bad wieder und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Duo war noch immer so im Bett wie Heero ihn zurückgelassen hatte – auf der Seite liegend und eine Hand zu Heeros Bettseite ausgestreckt, so als würde er nach Heero suchen – und schlief. Mit einem winzigen Lächeln schlüpfte Heero wieder unter die Bettdecke und ruckelte sich – ebenfalls seitlich liegend – so nah wie möglich an Duo heran.

Eigentlich war es ein Wunder dass Duo bei all dem nicht aufgewacht war – weder als Heero sich aus seinen Armen gewunden hatte um ins Bad zu gehen, noch bei seiner Rückkehr. Aber Heero störte es nicht wirklich – so würde er nun doch noch eine Weile einfach hier liegen bleiben und Duo im Schlaf betrachten können.

Heero streckte seinen Arm aus, legte seine Hand auf Duos Hüfte und streichelte mit dem Daumen gedankenverloren die warme Haut dort. Seine Gedanken drehten sich darum was wohl passieren würde wenn Duo aufwachte. Da dies hier Heeros erste Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet war wusste er nicht was er zu erwarten hatte. Was sagte man sich am 'Morgen danach' für gewöhnlich? Gab es irgendetwas was er zu beachten hatte? Heero hatte keine Ahnung, und er konnte nur hoffen dass Duo ihm eventuelle Fehler seinerseits vergeben könnte.

Doch noch bevor Heero Zeit hatte sich in Gedanken so richtig in Panik zu versetzen fing Duo an sich zu regen. Sofort richtete sich Heeros gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Langhaarigen. Duo seufzte einmal tief, kräuselte leicht die Nase und dann öffneten sich seine Augen blinzelnd. Für einen Moment wanderten sie blicklos umher, doch dann fokussierten sie sich auf Heero.

„Guten Morgen," sagte Heero leise.

Duo sah ihn für eine Sekunde fast reglos an, dann senkte er die Augenlider und ein leichter Rotschimmer überzog sein Gesicht. „Morgen," murmelte er fast unhörbar.

Heero runzelte leicht besorgt die Stirn. „Duo?"

„Hm?" entgegnete Duo mit noch immer gesenktem Blick.

„Was ist los?"

Duo murmelte etwas undeutliches.

Heero strengte sich an etwas zu verstehen, doch Duo hatte zu leise gesprochen. Seine Besorgnis wuchs. „Ich..." fragte er zögernd, „... ich hab dir doch nicht wehgetan gestern, oder?" Seine eigene Stimme war inzwischen auch nur noch ein Flüstern. Es hatte gestern Nacht zwar nicht den Anschein gehabt als hätte er Duo verletzt, aber eine andere Erklärung fiel ihm im Moment für das seltsame Verhalten des Langhaarigen nicht ein.

Als er Heeros leise Frage vernahm riss Duo die Augen auf und sah Heero endlich direkt an. „Was? Nein!" rief er schon beinahe entrüstet.

Heero lächelte erleichtert. Das letzte was er wollte war Duo in irgendeiner Weise wehzutun. „Ich bin froh," sagte er. „Aber was ist dann los?"

Duo sah ihn beinahe hilflos an und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich... ich weiß nur nicht was ich sagen soll," murmelte er, den Blick erneut gesenkt. „Das hier ist... alles neu für mich..."

„Oh," Heero nickte. Das konnte er verstehen, schließlich ging es ihm nicht anders. Und ein wenig erleichtert war er auch darüber dass Duo offensichtlich genauso nervös war wie er selbst. „Das... geht mir genauso," versicherte er dem Langhaarigen deshalb ernst.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen in denen sie sich nervös anschwiegen, dann fasste Heero sich ein Herz. „Ich hab es ernst gemeint, weißt du," sagte er leise, und als Duo seinen Blick hob um ihn fragend anzusehen fuhr er fort, „Gestern Abend. Ich liebe dich."

Duos Augen waren riesig und sahen Heero mit einem Blick an, den dieser nicht deuten konnte. „Heero, ich..." begann Duo, brach dann aber hilflos ab und starrte Heero weiterhin nur mit diesem undeutbaren Blick an, so dass Heero praktisch nichts anderes übrigblieb als ihn zu küssen.

Mit einer flinken Bewegung beugte er den Kopf vor und presste seinen Mund auf Duos Lippen. Für eine winzige Sekunde schien der Langhaarige zu überrascht zu sein um darauf zu reagieren, doch dann wurden seine Lippen weich und nachgiebig. Mit einem fast lautlosen Seufzer öffnete er den Mund und gab sich ganz Heeros Liebkosung hin.

Heeros Hand, die bis eben noch auf Duos Hüfte gelegen hatte wanderte langsam über dessen Rücken hinauf zum Hinterkopf, wo sie sich in den inzwischen doch recht unordentlichen Zopf wühlte.

Duo war es schließlich der den Kuss beendete indem er seinen Kopf zurückbeugte. „Ich... ich..." stammelte er, wurde rot, senkte den Blick und kaute einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Ich... ich geh am besten duschen!" rief er schließlich aus, rollte sich von Heero weg, sprang auf und verschwand eilig im Bad. Und nur Sekunden später konnte man bereits die Dusche rauschen hören.

Heero blieb verwirrt blinzelnd zurück. Duos Abgang war so überraschend und schnell gekommen, dass er überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt hatte darauf zu reagieren. Leicht verwirrt setzte er sich schließlich im Bett auf und starrte die geschlossene Badezimmertür an. Was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten?

Sollte er es wagen und Duo ins Bad folgen? Aber hätte Duo es ihm nicht gesagt wenn er Gesellschaft unter der Dusche gewollt hätte? Und hatte seine Flucht zu bedeuten dass er bereute was geschehen war? Oder war er vielleicht nur genauso verunsichert wie Heero selbst?

Heero seufzte und beschloss sein Urteil aufzuschieben bis Duo wieder aus der Dusche kommen würde. Vielleicht hatte der Langhaarige sich bis dahin ja wieder beruhigt. Und in der Zwischenzeit konnte er sich genauso gut auch anziehen.

Nachdem Heero fertig angezogen war, setzte er sich wieder auf das Bett und wartete. Duo schien heute außergewöhnlich lang unter der Dusche zu brauchen. Trotz seiner Fülle an Haaren brauchte Duo gewöhnlich nicht mehr als fünf bis zehn Minuten länger zum Duschen als Heero selbst.

Schließlich versiegte das Rauschen der Dusche doch noch, und nur Minuten später kam Duo aus dem Bad, ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ein weiteres um seinen Kopf geschlungen. In der Hand hielt er seine Haarbürste. Als er Heero auf dem Bett sitzen sah stockte er im Schritt und blieb zögernd stehen. „Heero..." murmelte er und senkte erneut den Blick zu Boden.

Heero stand vom Bett auf und näherte sich Duo zögernd. Er wusste auch nicht so recht was er jetzt sagen sollte, also entschied er sich dafür lieber seine Handlungen für sich sprechen zu lassen.

„Darf ich?" fragte er leise und streckte seine Hand nach der Haarbürste aus.

Duo warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, dann nickte er langsam.

Heero lächelte leicht und zog Duo zum Bett hinüber wo er ihn absetzte. Dann schnappte er sich die Bürste aus Duos Hand und kletterte hinter in aufs Bett. Langsam und genussvoll, so als würde er ein Geschenk auspacken, löste er das Handtuch von Duos Kopf. Die feuchten Strähnen fielen über Duos Rücken hinab auf Heeros Knie und das Bett.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen teilte Heero die Haare in vier Teile und begann damit die Strähnen vorsichtig von oben herab auszubürsten. Er ließ sich viel Zeit und arbeitete völlig konzentriert – er wollte auf keinen Fall irgendetwas falsch machen oder Duo wehtun indem er zu unachtsam war. Er bürstete jede Strähne bis sie trocken und glänzend war, bevor er sich der nächsten zuwandte. Als er damit fertig war ließ er die Bürste noch für einige Minuten lang durch die gesamte duftige Fülle gleiten – einfach weil es ihm gefiel.

Und auch Duo schien es zu gefallen, denn seit Heero mit dem Bürsten begonnen hatte, hatte Duo sich sichtlich entspannt. Und die Geräusche die er gegen Ende von sich gab hatten schon starke Ähnlichkeit mit den Geräuschen die er von sich gegeben hatte als Heero ihn liebkost hatte.

Schließlich teilte Heero die Haare in drei gleiche Teile und flocht sich zu einem festen Zopf. Das Zopfende umwickelte er mit dem Haargummi das um den Stiel der Bürste gewickelt war. Dann warf er den Zopf über Duos Schulter nach vorne und konnte es sich nicht nehmen einen schnelle Kuss auf ebendiese Schulter zu pressen.

Duo gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich und lehnte sich an Heero zurück. Heero schlang seine Arme um Duos Oberkörper und stützte sein Kinn auf Duos Schulter ab. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

Duo seufzte erneut leise auf, hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Heeros um ihn geschlungene Arme. Während er seine Finger mit denen von Heero verwob nickte er als Antwort auf Heeros Frage und gab ein zustimmendes „Hm," von sich.

Zufrieden dass Duo offenbar nichts gegen ihre neue Nähe einzuwenden hatte, beschloss Heero dem Langhaarigen jetzt lieber ein wenig Raum zu geben. Mit einem weiteren gehauchten Kuss auf Duos Schulter stand er auf, verkündete dass er jetzt Frühstück machen würde und ließ Duo allein damit dieser sich anziehen konnte.

Und offenbar war das genau die richtige Vorgehensweise gewesen, denn als Duo sich ihm in der Küche anschloss hatte sich all seine Unsicherheit und Schüchternheit gelegt. Der Langhaarige war wieder sein altes, fröhliches Selbst.

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage zeigte es sich, dass sich eigentlich gar nicht so viel zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Noch immer studierten sie die jeden Tag neu heruntergeladenen Akten der Preventers, recherchierten im Internet, machten gemeinsam Essen und gingen Abends gemeinsam schlafen.

Nur wenn sie jetzt die Akten durchgingen, saßen sie aneinandergelehnt zusammen auf dem Sofa. Mal saß Duo mit dem Rücken an Heeros Brust gelehnt da, während eine von Heeros Händen ganz selbstvergessen über das Stücken freier Haut strich, das zwischen T-Shirt und Jeans sichtbar war. Ein anderes Mal hatte Heero seine Beine in Duos Schoß liegen und es war Duos Hand die sich in eines der Hosenbeine stahl um leicht über Heeros Unterschenkel zu streichen.

Wenn sie jetzt gemeinsam kochten dauerte es viel länger als zuvor, weil ihre Tätigkeiten ständig durch kleine Streicheleinheiten oder Küsse unterbrochen wurden. Und jeden Abend wenn sie gemeinsam zu Bett gingen machten sie stundenlang Liebe bevor sie erschöpft in den Armen des anderen einschliefen. Es war fast so als wollten sie all die Zeit nachholen die sie bisher versäumt hatten.

Zumindest ging es Heero so. Was Duo genau darüber dachte wusste er auch Tage später immer noch nicht. Noch immer hatte der Langhaarige nicht über seine Gefühle gesprochen – und Heero hatte auch nicht den Mut gefunden ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Aber eigentlich war es auch gar nicht nötig. Heero kannte Duo. Und er wusste, dass der Langhaarige viel für ihn empfinden musste. Denn Duo würde niemals derart mit den Gefühlen eines Freundes spielen. Er wusste dass Heero ihn liebte, und wenn er nicht etwas ähnliches im Gegenzug empfinden würde, so hätte er niemals mit Heero geschlafen. Dessen war sich Heero absolut sicher. Und er war sich ebenso sicher, dass Duo ihm eines Tages schon noch sagen würde was er für ihn empfand. Bis es soweit war würde er sich einfach mit dem zufrieden geben was er hatte – und das war weitaus mehr als er sich jemals zu erhoffen gewagt hatte.

Das einzige was nicht ganz so lief wie sie es gern gehabt hätten waren die Ermittlungen in ihrem Fall. Obwohl Wufei nun schon seit fast zwei Wochen als lebende Zielscheibe agierte hatte es bisher keinen weiteren Anschlag gegeben. Die Presse war voll damit beschäftigt über Quatres 'Tod' zu berichten. Es gab Berichte über seine Aktivitäten im Krieg – woher die Presse allerdings ihre Informationen bezog war sowohl Heero als auch Duo ein Rätsel. Nicht selten mussten sie laut auflachen wenn sie so einen Bericht im Fernsehen sahen. Mit der Realität hatten sie nur wenig zu tun.

Obwohl Duo mehr als erleichtert war dass es Quatre inzwischen gut ging, so merkte Heero doch dass es ganz schön an ihm zehrte dass er sich nicht persönlich davon überzeugen konnte. Aber wenn sie wollten dass ihre List erfolgreich war, so durften sie keinen Kontakt zu Trowa oder Quatre aufnehmen. Auch wenn es von Tag zu Tag mehr danach aussah als würde der Attentäter den längeren Atem haben da Wufei nach wie vor nichts geschehen war.

Nicht dass Heero oder Duo das wollten, oh nein. Aber andererseits war dieses absolute Vakuum in dem sie sich im Moment zu befinden schienen absolut nervenaufreibend. Nicht zu wissen was als nächstes geschehen würde – und wann! – ließ Heero beinahe vor lauter Frustration und Nervosität an seinen Fingernägeln kauen.

Und so konnte Heero es im ersten Moment kaum glauben als er auf eine Information stieß die ihm erstens vorher nicht bekannt gewesen war und die zweitens – und das war viel wichtiger – ihnen tatsächlich weiterhelfen könnte.

Anscheinend hatte Heero irgendein Geräusch gemacht, denn Duo der gerade in der Küche mit dem Kopf im Kühlschrank auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem stand, hob den Kopf und fragte, „Hm? Was hast du gesagt?"

Heero drehte langsam den Kopf und sah zu Duo hinüber. „Ich glaube ich habe was gefunden," sagte er langsam.

Duo schloss den Kühlschrank wieder und kam eilig zu Heero hinüber. „Du hast was gefunden?" fragte er, ließ sich neben Heero auf das Sofa fallen, drapierte sich halb über seinen Rücken und stützte sein Kinn auf Heeros Schulter um neben ihm einen Blick auf den Bildschirm von Heeros Notebook werfen zu können.

Heero nickte. „Hast du gewusst dass Treize Khushrenada eine Tochter hatte?"

Duos Kopf fuhr herum und er starrte Heero ungläubig an. „Was?"

Heero nickte erneut.

„Eine Tochter? Treize Khushrenada? Ich wusste nicht einmal dass er verheiratet war," rief Duo aus.

„Das war er auch nicht," erwiderte Heero. „Deshalb hat es ja auch so lange gedauert bis meine Suche darauf gestoßen ist. Er war mit der Mutter des Kindes nicht verheiratet, aber er ist als Vater auf der Geburtsurkunde eingetragen. Ihr Name ist Marimeia Barton, geboren AC 189."

„AC 189?" Duo runzelte die Stirn. „Dann ist sie jetzt gerade mal 8 Jahre alt. Ich bezweifle dass sie unser Attentäter ist."

„Sie vielleicht nicht," sagte Heero. „Ihre Mutter ist Rhea Barton. Und jetzt rate mal wer deren Vater ist."

„Doch wohl nicht..."

„Doch." Heero nickte. „Dekim Barton. Der für seine radikalen Ansichten im Krieg bekannt war. Der veranlasst hat dass mit äußerster Rücksichtslosigkeit und Brutalität gegen uns vorgegangen wurde. Und der nicht besonders glücklich über den Ausgang des Krieges und die anschließenden Friedensvereinbarungen war."

„Verdammt!" fluchte Duo.

„Du sagst es."

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Geben wir die Informationen an die Preventers weiter?" Duo legte den Kopf schief um Heero besser ansehen zu können.

„Das könnten wir," sagte Heero langsam. „Wir könnten natürlich aber auch erst einmal selbst ein wenig genauer nachforschen. Nicht dass es sich um eine Sackgasse handelt. Die Preventers haben auch so genug zu tun. Wir könnten die Informationen erst überprüfen."

Duo lehnte sich zurück und sah Heero eine Sekunde prüfend an. „Du willst hinfahren und dich dort umsehen, hab ich recht?"

Heero zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann leicht.

Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf Duos Gesicht. „Endlich!" rief er aus.

„Dann bist du also einverstanden?" hakte Heero nach.

„Einverstanden? Heero, ich hab es so satt hier rumzusitzen und nichts zu tun! Es wird aber auch wirklich Zeit dass wir beide selbst etwas unternehmen!"

Erleichtert erwiderte Heero Duos Lächeln, dann machte er sich daran sämtliche Informationen zusammenzutragen die sie für ihre bevorstehende Mission benötigen würden. Duo hatte Recht, es tat gut endlich auch mal etwas tun zu können.


End file.
